The Reaper of Beacon
by Flipkicks
Summary: It is the second semester of Beacon Academy and there are some new faces from transfer students to new students coming into the Academy to become Huntsmen and Huntresses but one teen is beyond different than a mere Huntsman, he is nicknamed 'The Reaper' and what will he become? Will he be the hero? Or the villain? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you the crossover you guys been demanding for me to write and bring back up after 'canceling' The Reaper of Beacon. This will start out the exact same way I previously wrote but things will be different in the romance department.**

 **Ichigo will see Ruby as a little sister and the other girls are up for debate.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Second Semester: A new Face**

Beacon Academy: front entrance

It's a sunny day at Beacon Academy, after a brief break of fighting Grimm and fighting the baddies, the group known as RWBY were sure talkative when they heard they were getting some new faces and some transfer students from different Academies throughout the world.

"I wonder what are we going to do?" Ruby questions her friends as they walk towards the main fountain.

"Same here but I hope that there are some cute boys in the classroom." Yang commented with a smirk on her face, but only to get a hit in the back of the head from the black haired teen with a bow on her head, her name is Blake Belladonna. "Ow! Blake!"

"You should focus on studying and fighting the Grimm instead of finding a boyfriend." Blake stated plainly to her friend/partner.

"But still, I wonder who are the new faces that we are currently seeing." said the white haired heiress, Weiss Schnee. The group sees various new students walking, talking to one another but one person caught their attention, a teen about 5'11 with a long, black-white and red coat with skull with flames insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. They don't see his main weapon but they spot a double barreled revolver in his holder on the left side of his waist. His left sleeve is rolled up but his right sleeve was straightened and has a black glove covering his hand.

"Who's he?" Ruby questions her friends as they continue on staring at him, all of them shrugged on who he was. "There is something different with him thought." Her friends look at her confusingly, "His aura."

"It's dark but there is some light within him." Blake added as they look back to see him gone, vanished out of thin air. "Where did he?"

"It's rude to stare you know." He appeared behind them, spooking them in the process. "Why are you staring at me?" He questions all of them.

"Well uh..." Ruby tries to explain as he sighs annoyingly.

"Whatever...just don't stare." He stated coldly as he disappears instantly, shocking all of them.

"What the?"

"That was so cool!" Ruby says excitedly. "He SO as to teach me that!"

"Calm down Ruby. Besides, there is something dark about him." Blake says as she tries to find the man behind the hood. 'He's fighting something inside him, but why?' she thought as she wonders who this mysterious person is but they heard someones stomach growling.

"I'm hungry." Ruby stated as she rubs her stomach.

* * *

Ozpin's office. 

As Ozpin continues on writing reports about the various missions his students partaken in the past few weeks.

"I wish I didn't need to write all of these reports." He whined as he takes a swig of his coffee from his mug. "Ahhh...good coffee." He sighs in relief as he hears a knock on the door, "Come in." The door opens, revealing it to be Glynda Goodwitch. "Ah Miss Goodwitch. What can I do you for?" He asks the Huntress.

"Did you read all of the student files?" She questions him.

"Most of them, why?" He cocks his eyebrow.

"There is one that I kept. Figured that you might want to know." She hands him a file that was labeled 'Top Secret' making him very curious on why it's a secret.

"Top Secret?" He mutters quietly as he opens the file to see a orange haired teen scowling.

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Age:17  
D.O.B: July 17  
Blood Type: A  
Affiliation: None (Currently), Signal Academy (Formerly)  
Team: None  
Family: Unknown Mother and Father (Presumed Deceased) Glynda Goodwitch (Guardian)  
Heritage: Soul Reaper (Father) Quincy (Mother)

Ozpin couldn't believe what he was reading on the files. This student happens to be _The_ top student throughout the Academies. Ichigo Kurosaki belonged to a long lined of known huntsmen but they were all suddenly killed but Ichigo is the last of both kinds. Soul Reapers are rumored to be a myth mostly because there wasn't any recorded history but only black and grey pictures showed up of men and women fighting off Grimm with an unknown power of sorts and their main weapons were called Zanpakutos.

Quincies were also a myth since no one believed in 'supernatural' warriors that uses a power they have called Reiatsu (Soul Reaper's also have this power) and their powers shaped into a bow and arrow but they mysteriously disappeared as well.

"How did you meet Ichigo?" He looks at Goodwitch and asks her.

"I was a family friend of his parents before they were gone one day and I took Ichigo under my wing." She briefly explains to the headmaster of Beacon.

"I see, is there a reason why this was kept a secret?" He asks once more.

"Did you read 'The Incident'?" She asks as he looks back at the file, making that a no for an answer.

Couple of years ago during his time at Signal Academy, his class took a field trip to one of the Schnee Factories to know more of the Dust but there something caused an chemical explosion, triggering a fail safe in one of the rooms where Ichigo and his class were in but part of the room was sealed off, which happens to be have Ichigo and some members of his class were trapped. 4 of them died to do chemical exposure but only Ichigo survived the exposure but something drastic changed Ichigo's right forearm, something demonic and dark. From that moment forward; Ichigo became more anti-social and was nicknamed "The Reaper" due to his dark attitude and his power. No one from that day forward to mention or even talk to the orange haired teen.

"Demonic?" He looks at Goodwitch confusingly.

"No one knows what this power is. Only Ichigo knows the full extend of his demonic power but he has made no comment, not even telling me." Glynda remembers that Ichigo wouldn't even mention it to her not even talking it to her.

"You must had been hurt when he wouldn't want to talk about it with you." He looks up to see sadness in her eyes. "Must had been tough during those times. Hasn't it?" He questions the huntress..

"That's besides the point, I wanted to know if he has arrived yet." Goodwitch stated to him, who only shrugs.

"Can't you 'sense' your student or 'son'?" He asks the huntress, who only shook her head.

"Ichigo has been M.I.A. for the past couple of years and he just recently reappeared in our database system. This can't be a coincidence Oz." She stated coldly at him, scowling in the process.

"Well if you say this isn't coincidence, then why not get reacquainted with your son. I'm sure you have questions on what he's been up to for the past couple of years." He stated to her, leaning on his desk with his forearms on the table and with that said, Goodwitch then leaves the room. Ozpin smirks a bit, hoping to hear something good out of 'reunion' of Ichigo and Goodwitch.

* * *

Elsewhere: With Ichigo

With the students all in a hurry to grab their lunches in the cafeteria, the hooded teenager removes his hood; revealing his orange hair, brown eyes and a scowl on his face, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

'Seems the faunuses and humans are getting along just fine huh?' He oversees some faunus students talking with some of the humans but he can tell that some of the faunus students were covering their 'features' from their ears to their tails. For some reason: he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest, something his hurting his heart but he couldn't find the reason. Gasping for air and laying on his back, he tightens his fists together but he also felt something controlling his mind as his left eye turns red.

'Not now...' he thought as his right forearm started to change. "Power...I need...more power!" He declares with a grin on his face, influenced by something sinister within his own mind.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Since I've been getting PM's about this story as to why I 'canceled' the first story, I don't want to get into it and please ask me why since I like to keep it private and personal.**

 **For those of you wondering what will be the romance about, I'm open for ideas on who should be part of the harem based out of my first copy of the story with Ruby being out as I previously stated that she'll be more of the little sister to Ichigo.**

 **I know that this chapter isn't polished but I'll be trying to make sure that the chapter is updated as much as possible and with that said, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for the Reaper of Beacon and sorry for not updating, I've been on a writers block and been thinking of changing some aspects from the original story but also keeping some parts of the original story.**

 **Those wondering on who's in Ichigo's harem, right now is Blake, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha from Beacon are going to be part of his harem with Cinder being the main bad girl in his harem.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The new student: Ichigo Kurosaki**

Beacon Academy: 11:45 A.M.

' ** _Power...I need power_**!' The inner voice in his head screams, carving for more power but Ichigo has been fighting this for the past 2 years. Before the incident, Ichigo was ranked #1 throughout his time in Signal Academy and ranked #2 in Signal Academy history and was considered an ace of the Academy. No one knows how strong he is as he was able to beat them without getting no scratches.

Everyone considered him as probably the greatest of their generation and everyone wanted him on their team but he would rather go on missions by himself rather going on team missions that is until their fateful field trip to one of the Schnee factories where everyone thought Ichigo had died but in reality he was kidnapped by an unknown group.

Taking a needle from his pocket, he injected his medicine into his neck he mumbles in thought, 'Sorry but you won't let you have control...' He stated to his inner demons, while changing his red left eye into a sky blue color. 'I'm in control, not you.' He declared to them as he started to lose his balance as the floor crumbled before him. "Aw crap..." He got hit with a blonde haired teen's chest. Falling on his back from the hit, he wonder's what had hit him.

While on the ground, Glynda Goodwitch was lecturing RWBY and JNPR on their food fight, once Yang manages to finally come down to earth after being hit by Nora's attack earlier.

"Children shouldn't playing with their food." She says authority and annoyingly to her students, using her wand to place everything back to normal until she sees a leg just dangling in from the hole and she has a pretty good feeling on who it is. "Come down Ichigo, I know it's you." Everyone looks at the hole where the teen they had saw earlier by the front entrance.

"Yes mom?" Everyone's eyes widen.

"MOM!" They all exclaimed in shock. No one knew that Glynda Goodwitch was Ichigo Kurosaki's mother.

"Where have you been all these years!" She questioned him as she grabbed his collar, "You've been missing for 2 years and now you suddenly have the nerve to reappear like it was nothing!" he showed no emotion from her outburst, "You have a lot of explaining to do young man." She then looks at his eyes where he's still has the dusts still in his eyes. "Why can't you just talk to me, I'm your mother."

"My guardian. Nothing more, nothing less." He stated coldly to her and disappears instantly.

'Why won't you open up?' She questions in her head and wonders where was the boy she raised that was full of life and her reason for returning each time from a dangerous mission. While Ichigo wasn't her son, she is rather his godmother as she was best friends with his birth mother until her sudden death/disappearance and from that point on, Ichigo became her responsibility and her pride and joy.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Her students all wonder what's going on in her head but didn't want to question the huntress.

* * *

Couple of hours later: 3:15 P.M.

After their first day of the semester both teams, RWBY and JNPR, all decided to find the new student, Ichigo Kurosaki, and where he is located.

"Let's split up in groups of 2, Weiss and I will check the front gate, Blake and Yang will check out the dorms, Jaune and Pyrrha will check on the rooftops, and Nora and Ren will check out the library." Ruby ordered and everyone agreed to the order and split up in search for the new student: Ichigo Kurosaki.

"You think we'll find him?" Weiss asks her friend and partner.

"It won't be hard to find a 5'11 tall orange haired guy around the campus." Ruby stated the obvious, making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Let's hope your right." And with that said, the two went to the front gates of the campus.

They searched high and low for the now resident orange haired teen of Beacon but to little to success. Even though it is easy to find a guy with orange hair, they had no luck at all finding him. They didn't find him until...

{He's here on the rooftops!} Pyrrha called out to the others and they all rushed towards the rooftop where Pyrrha is located. They spotted him just relaxing, not a care in the world.

"So...what are we going to do?" Pyrrha questions the 15 year old leader of RWBY.

"That...I do not know..." She replies back. "I know we're all curious on why he's acting this way and what are his abilities, plus he so has to teach us that tick!"

"You don't have to act like a child you know." Weiss complains to her friend and partner.

"She's partially right though. There is something wrong inside his heart." Blake stated to the others and all turn their attention back to Ichigo, who disappeared. "Where-"

She didn't finished as the heard a the hammer ring making the lock sound, and see a double barrel revolver pointing at Blake's head, "Is there a reason why you guys have been following me? And answer quickly or else I put a bullet in the faunuse's head." He threaten the group.

"Don't act so recklessly Ichigo! We are not your enemies!" Yang exclaims to the orange haired teen.

"Then why have you've been following me!? I'm not a thing to be observed!" He yells angrily at the group as they see a red/purple-ish color coming out of his right hand and his eye color beginning to change back to pure red.

"Calm down Ichigo! Don't do anything rationally!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for making it short but don't worry I'll be updating to make the chapters a bit longer.**

 **Ichigo has now confronted the two teams and is threatening to kill Blake! What is he thinking!?**

 **Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and in the next chapter he will face both teams and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and sorry for not updating as much but I've been writing chapters for my other stories and for some reason, it was in the back of my mind to update the previous chapter.**

 **I will be explaining Ichigo's background as a Soul Reaper and Quincy later in the later chapters of the story.**

 **I do not own neither of these series mentioned.**

* * *

 **The Reaper's Past**

Flashback, Unknown

A young teen has been walking for the past couple of hours nonstop. Breathing heavily and panting heavily as well, the young teen finally collapses from pure exhaustion face down on the ground. A few more hours have passed as the field was now completely covered in snow as well covering the young teen in the snow. Once he finally awakens, he asks to himself,

'W-where am I?' A young teen looks at his surroundings and sees a forest behind him, covered in the white clear snow. He looks at his right forearm to see the arm glowing; signaling him that he must have went berserk. 'Not again...'

He begins to stand up slowly and holds onto his right forearm and begins to walk through the snow, where he sees a grave covered in snow. That got the young boys attention as he walks closer to the gravestone and kneels in front of the gravestone with a rose as the main symbol. He begins whipping away the snow as he sees a name written on the bottom.

Here lies Summer Rose. Mother, proud Huntress.

'Summer...Rose?' He heard the name during his years at Signal Academy and knows that she was one of his teacher's 'mistresses' as he calls it. He begins to shiver from the coldness after being out here for so long and tries to warm himself by quickly rubbing his hands on his forearms.

His right forearm begins to glow white for some reason as his instincts were telling him to touch the rose symbol with his hand, to which he obeys and touches the rose symbol with his right hand. He then sees memories of Summer Rose; from becoming a Huntress with her friends, to the birth of her daughter and seeing the birth of her step-daughter. His hand begins to shake, probably from the cold but instead of feeling the sheer coldness, he feels the warmest of being with a mother for some reason, like a mother holding onto her baby or so.

"So...you must be Glynda Goodwitch's godson?" The young teen looks around to hear where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" He shouted out to the voice.

"I'm in your head silly..." The voice in his head chuckles. "My name is Summer Rose. It is nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki."

'Wait how do you know my name?' The boy known as Ichigo Kurosaki asks the voice known as Summer Rose.

"When you touched my gravestone; my mind instantly came to be when you're right hand touched the rose symbol. I got to see who you are through your memories just like you got a look into mine." Summer replies to young Ichigo, who is still beyond confused with the way his right forearm is.

'This damn thing drives me crazy though.' Ichigo said to Summer, who chuckles from the young teen's annoyance of his arm.

"You only awaken part of your Semblance Ichigo. Your right arm has taken other properties based on your heritage of being a Soul Reaper."

'I take it that you had seen my parents from my birth huh?' She of course nods her head inside his mind, 'Guess that you are fully now a part of me now huh?'

"That I am. I'll be one of your 'teachers' in a sense. I'll be letting you gain access to my fighting style but in return you'll have to come up with a fighting style that fits you and your heritage."

'I hope you know what you are doing Miss Rose...'

"I raised 2 daughters Ichigo. I think I know how to raise a child and how to teach a student of my significant other." Summer replies with a smile on her face as Ichigo can feel her hand touch his hair. "I know your path ahead is going to be a dangerous one as I can feel something dangerous in your heart that might want to take over your mind. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that your mind, body and soul are ready for whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happens to you.'

'Why a sudden interest in making me prepared for what it seems to be inevitable?' He questions the woman in his mind.

"Because I know that you want to see Glynda again and you want to know more of your heritage Ichigo. It's called Mother's Intuition." Ichigo only chuckles a bit from her comment.

'If you say so, Miss Rose.'

Few Months Later

After a few months of training under Summer Rose, Ichigo has been living up to her expectations and surprising with her as well. While he may not be able to manifest the sword that his father or anyone related to his bloodline but he was able to 'hear' the voice of his Zanpakuto but he cannot hear the name.

During his training with Summer, Ichigo has learned how to hunt in the wild and live off the land itself from the fruits and berries and some of the wild animals that were in the land. She was amazed to see the skills he learn from her significant other and she would of course learn more about Ichigo and his past from their interactions and sees the reasons as to why he went missing for the past several years; he has been searching about anything related to his bloodline of the Soul Reapers and Quincy's.

She grew fond of the young orange haired pre-teen and felt that he was a son to her from her interactions and her motherly instincts and Ichigo actually missed his time with his godmother Glynda but there was something clouding into his mind and something dark is growing in him and Summer senses that.

Right now, Ichigo is currently asleep but there was something in his mind that has been talking to him in his sleep.

"Ichigo..." She tries to call out to him but couldn't due to Ichigo hearing another voice,

 _"You don't need Summer Rose, Ichigo Kurosaki..."_

'You're wrong...I...' Ichigo said in his head, somewhat doubtful in his tone.

 _'You don't need her Ichigo. All she is doing is making you weak and with becoming weak you will never be able to strive in becoming powerful. But I can make you powerful, I can make you strong, I can give you that power but you have to do something in return.'_

'….'

 _"In order to gain this power I need be in control of this body. I can give anything that your heart desires if you just….LET! ME! IN!"_

For the past 5 minutes, Summer Rose has been trying to contact Ichigo with no such luck. She has been increasingly getting worried that this dark presence that somehow keeps her away from connecting to Ichigo spiritually. Lately this dark presence has been getting stronger and it seems to be trying to consume Ichigo and seems to be succeeding as more and more darkness surrounds him. At this point she is getting desperate to the point that may have to sacrifice her soul in order to purify whatever this taint is but will cost her soul to forcibly move on to the next life leaving Ichigo all alone.

'That will be quite enough out of you wretched beast. BEGONE!'

It seems that fate was once again interfered and another presence stronger then the dark presence manages to remove it from existence. The dark being tried to keep itself rooted to the boy but all effort seem for naught so in one desperate move it left a small fragment of itself to latch onto the boy before it was full expelled.

This other presence knew of the fragment that the dark being left behind but instead of destroying it he decided to contain it and hopefully that when the boy gets stronger he will be able to harness the power of the dark being. He knew it will get stronger as well but he will be there to stop it again and this destroy it completely next time around.

He turns around to see that Ichigo is currently unconscienced. Knowing that the boy is safe he focus his attention out in the opening.

 ** _'You can come out now Summer Rose; I have no intentions in harming you or the boy.'_**

Not even a second later Summer Rose appears and rushes towards Ichigo to check his condition. After a few minutes of evaluating seeing that Ichigo will be fine she lets out a sign of relief before turning her attention to the other being that saved Ichigo from possibly being controlled.

'Whoever you are I thank you for saving Ichigo. If you did not show up just now I would have been forced to sacrifice the remaining time I have in this plain of existence to purify whatever that thing was and be put to rest leaving Ichigo behind all alone. I know I don't have much time left but I want to cherish as much I can with Ichigo and hopefully train him more so he can be ready for whatever he faces to come.'

 ** _'Don't presume that what I did was for you. I only did this is because I only want to protect to boy and only him. Everything else has no concern for to me what so ever.'_**

Despite the harshness of the beings words were, Summer rose could not help but smile knowing that is someone else here to be able to keep Ichigo when she passes on.

'Even still I thank you for your help. If you don't mind, can I least know you get your name?'

The being just stared at Summer and Summer stared back. Neither one said anything to each other and what seems too been hours that passed by but actuality just mere minutes that has passed that being finally spoke.

 ** _'I don't have a name. No that is completely inaccurate since I do have a name. If you want to know you address me as (BLANK) for now. Only the boy may know of my true name for he is the only one that is allowed when the time comes.'_**

'I understand (BLANK). For now, I want you to advise me for his bloodline that of a Soul Reaper and the Quincy. I know he can't hear you just yet but I want to help him out just like how you want to help him out in the near future.'

The other being nods his head and vanishes from thin air, leaving the former Huntress with her 'son'. She smiles down at her 'son' and touches his hair with her ghostly left hand.

'You'll have obstacles in your journey; facing the Grimm, evil forces and battling the darkness inside your heart but I know that you'll need help conquering those demons on this journey of yours.' She said to herself a bit sadly, 'Maybe on this journey of yours; you'll encounter my daughters and perhaps they can shed some light in you.'

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the long awaited chapter 3. Once again, I've been facing a writers block on this story. I have to thank Animecollecter for helping me out on this chapter.**

 **Since I've been on the writers block, I thought of having Summer Rose be a part in this story as Ichigo's teacher and a second mother figure for him as well. She will only appear as a ghost in Ichigo's mind.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know on what you thought of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon and thank you for checking out the story.**

 **After bringing out the 3rd chapter for this story, I've been thinking of having Ichigo in a team of his former friends and no they are not any of the characters from the Bleach series. They'll be introduce in the 2nd Arc of the story, which is the tournament between schools, possibly 2 females and a male or all 3 females. His team will be from different series from fighting games (The females) to possibly from other anime (the other male and not from Naruto)**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Berserker Reaper**

Beacon Academy: Rooftops

 _Kill...Kill them!_

'No!' Ichigo shouted in his head as he was fighting the darkness in his heart, 'I won't kill!'

 _Oh you're going to..._ the voice in his head said as he felt his right arm aiming down the gun towards the faunuse's head with him not being in control... _It's simple, just aim, pull and shoot..._

Instead of shooting Blake's head, he shot in the sky, everyone was beyond confused on Ichigo's current actions. One moment he was about to shoot Blake and the next thing he does is shoot in the air. They don't know if he was either mentally unstable or there was something in him that he has no control of.

'Shut up!' He clinches his head and falls on his knees. His left eye begins to turn golden and his right eye begins to turn red, 25% of his hair begins to turn white. 'Get out of my head!' He clinches his head tightly as his powers started to manifest around him, a dark color of red showed the power of his inner demons on his right side while on his left side showed a sky blue color, the power of his heritage of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy.

 **"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGRHHHHHHHHH!"** Ichigo roared that sounded like he was a demon, scaring the teams from the roar. They never knew someone could actually do that as they all flinched. A mask started to materializes around the left side of his face and a see-through like demon mask started to materialize on the right side of his face. **"RRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** He again roars and turns his attention to RWBY and JNPR. The left side of the mask then started to cover downward to his neck and begins to spread throughout the left side of his body. A red marking go down his mask.

He then unexpectedly charge right at them and materializes an unusual sword right out of his hands, shocking everyone around him. He an oversized, black khyber knife almost as tall as himself with a cloth-wrapped tang instead of a proper hilt and tsuba. He grips tightly on the handle and swings the sword at the group, making a blue colored energy beam like attack at them.

"Watch out!" All of the ducked down from the attack and they never saw a attack like that before. They all turned back to see several of the chimneys now officially destroyed and all their jaws drop from the sheer power inside the teen in front of them.

"You dude chill out!" Jaune tries to calm the orange haired teen, who only response with a demonic growl.

He then turns his attention to blonde haired student, who instinctively draw out his shield and once Ichigo hit him with his sword, Jaune fell back from the impact.

'This dude's crazy!' Jaune thought to himself as he froze up in fear. He never thought that someone had something dangerous inside of anyone before. Ichigo's eyes were filled with hatred for them for some reason and Jaune couldn't help but be frightened by the orange haired teen.

 **"I'll kill you all!"** Ichigo shouted out to the group and started to manifest the spirit of his right arm, a spectral arm to be precise.

Both Yang and Blake decided to charge right at Ichigo. Yang tried her best to get a punch at him but due to the berserker state Ichigo's in but his speed has increased drastically and he dodges her attacks. Yang tried to superman punch Ichigo but he caught her right arm by using his spectral arm to punch her midsection and sending her to the opposite side of the roof. Blake decided to draw out her swords and tries to slash the orange haired teen but he caught one of her swords with his right hand, luckily for her; she used her Semblance to create a shadow clone of her self to take the hit rather than getting hit herself.

She then changes her sword into her pistol and begins to shoot at Ichigo, who draws out a double barrel revolver and shoots back at Blake but each of their bullets from their specific gun hit one another. Ichigo materializes his sword right in front of her, shocking her and her friends as they never seen someone materializing their sword out of thin air.

 **"Getsuga..."** A sky-blue aura started to surround him and his sword, **"** **Tensho!"** He slashes vertically right at Blake, who rolls to her left as did the all turn their heads back to see the destruction of the rooftop. One of the buildings was cut clean in half.

'No...way..' Each one of them couldn't believe his power, sure each of them has the power to destroy some buildings but they never seen someone just cut a building in half before. They somewhat froze in fear of his raw power.

 **"I won't miss next time."** The demonic possessed Ichigo promised the 2 teams

The air was thick with one dared to stared down the barrel of Ichigo's gun. The remaining members of team RWBY and JNPR stood at the ready hands on their's glared at the group...before lowering his gun and bolstering it.

He turned and began to walk away.

 **"Consider that your only warning. Don't follow me."** The 'possessed' Ichigo warned both teams as he tries to regain his humanity as Ruby senses that in him, to which made her worried for his well being.

Unfortunately a certain orange haired, hyperactive, and...most likely slightly psychotic orangette wasn't having it.

"Hey," Nora said her voice not it's usual bubbly self, "you don't get to treat my friends like that and just walk away."

The rest of team JNPR looked nervous. They knew what happened if Nora got 's just ignored her.

"I'm talking to you!" She yells at the 'possessed'

Nora grabbed the boy's arm...huge mistake.

 **"I said leave me ALONE!"** He shouted at Nora as he spins on his heel and swung out an arm back handing the girl.

And at that moment the powder keg went off.

Ren reacted first charging, fist swinging. His fast flying fists were blocked by Ichigo's own expert moves before he was caught in the jaw by a palm strike. The pink eyed boy was knocked to the floor as Jaune and Pyrrha tried to double team him.

The two were quickly smashed down by Ichigo's brutal strikes.

Ruby shot forward with an insane amount of speed I sheathing crescent rose. The massive scythe cut through the air a spy from the sniper rifle caused the blade to swing faster.

A loud clang was heard as the orange haired boy blocks the weapon with his own, a large sword that greatly resembled a large butcher's knife.

Before she could react the boy's leg shot up and nailed her in the chin knocking her into the air.

"Hands off pal!"

Ichigo brought up his sword just in time to block a haymaker from Yang's Amber Celica.

Yang unleashed a barrage of punches on the boy. As she did Weiss used her glyphs to heal team JNPR.

After making sure the other team was okay the pair. Pair charged in with Myrtenaster and gambol shroud respectively in their classic Checkmate maneuver.

Good thing to because Ichigo got under Yang's guard and knocked the air from her lungs.

The rapier and cleavers cut through the air as Ichigo bobbed and weaved through the volley of blades. The only thing he was losing was a few strands of hair.

"Bye-bye!"

At the familiar voice Weiss and Blake both broke off their attack just in time for the cray member of team JNPR to slam Magnhild, in hammer Form, into the boy's stomach. To add some extra damage she pulled the trigger causing it to fire a grenade point black. Her intense strength let her withstand the recoil.

Ichigo let out a cry of pain as he was launched from the roof tops and crashed into the streets below sending everyone running.

The two teams jumped down to street level and stood over where their opponent had fallen.

They looked confident in their victory only to look shocked when the boy pulled himself out of the ground.

"This guy can take a hit," Yang said both scared and somewhat impressed.

"He must drink a lot of milk," Ruby said drawing looks from everyone.

A growl from aforementioned boy got their attention. Reacting quickly Nora pulled out Magnhild and switched it to it's grenade launcher form firing the projectiles as fast as she could.

Ichigo responded by pulling out his gun and firing blasting the grenades midair. Taking advantage The others all charged ready to deal damage.

Yang got there first shells raining as her gauntlets fired with each punch. Ren came up from behind with Juane a his side. A blades gun and broadsword came swinging just as Ichigo rolled to the side. Yang accident ly nailed Ren in the face knocking him back and out of the fight.

"My bad!"

Jaune stumbled slightly but recovered quickly and charged again swinging wildly and occasionally throwing in a smash with his shield. As Ichigo dodged Pyrrha ran in from behind her weapon, Miló in spear form as she moved to stab him. In a surprise motion Ichigo pulled out a his gun and shot at her. The red head brought up Akoúo to block.

As she was busy Ichigo jumped up and performed a drop kick spring boarding away from the two and causing Pyrrha to lose her balance.

Ichigo landed a few feet away and was engaged by Yang again. This time he was ready as he caught the girl's arm and kneed her in the stomach before he grabbed her head and slammed her face first into a wall.

A series of gunshots rang out he then dodged a few shots from crescent rose before ruby used her scythe to launch herself into the air.

"Weiss ice flower!"

Weiss waived her rapier and a white glyphs appeared in front of Ruby. The silver eyed girl fired sending frozen bullets toward her target.

The bullets slammed into the surprised boy. He called out in pain as ice enveloped his legs and arms.

Meanwhile Yang pulled herself out of the wall and grimaced in pain. Her pain was replaced with anger when she saw a few golden hairs were stuck in the wall. The blonde's hair seemed to catch fire as her eyes turned red.

Seeing this ruby smirked and said, "Yang, Blake, Bumble bee!"

As they did this Juane and Pyrrah looked at each other before nodding.

"Arkos?" the red head asked.

"Argos." the blonde answered.

Pyrrah held out a hand and called on her semblance. Juane crouched down and held his shield tight. Soon he as lifted up and started to spin around the girl.

As this was going on Blake launched gambol shroud and wrapped it around Yang's arm. She pulled it right and flung the blonde forward just as Juane was launched like a human missile.

The two connected at the same time. The resulting impact shattered the ice encasing the boy and sent him flying to to an opposite building.

"We did it!" Ruby cheered as did the others but to their surprise, they see Ichigo's body begin to rise up. They immediately draw their weapons at Ichigo, but to their surprise once more; they don't see the mask on his face, his eyes back to normal.

Ichigo falls on his knees as the dark aura around him beginning to fade as Ichigo can hear Summer Rose's voice.

'Ichigo!' Summer shouted in his head, 'Can you here me!?'

'Yeah...I hear you Miss Rose...' He replies back to his sensei, 'Its getting harder to control my own darkness...' He said a bit tiredly.

Before he arrived to Beacon Academy, a few months ago to be precise, the darkness inside Ichigo's heart and right forearm started to grow more unstable in him, even after the training years ago.

"Looks like I met your 2 daughters...Summer." He would then fall face first after the massive injuries throughout his body and mind. Ruby ended up hearing part of his words, mostly hearing her mother's name.

'Wait...how does he know my mother?' Ruby questions to herself but knowing that they really did a number on him and he was 'being possessed' by an unknown dark energy within his body. She then proceeds to walk towards the now unconscious Ichigo and felt a familiar aura within his right forearm.

Soon, both Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin came up to the destroyed rooftop that the students caused. Instinctively, Glynda Goodwitch would normally focus her attention on scowling her students but when she saw her godson Ichigo face down, her motherly instincts kicked in and rushed to her godsons condition.

"Ichigo!" She shouted at him to no effect. She turns her attention to her students by turning her head back to them, "What happened?"

"We don't know. First we wanted to know what was going on with Ichigo since his arrival. He was being a total emo." Yang explained to her teacher and so would the others as they would explain their parts and what caused Ichigo to go berserk.

'Seems Ichigo has something in him that is causing him to do these sort of things.' Glynda then proceed to use her wand to fix all of the destroyed buildings and parts while Ozpin picked up the unconscious Ichigo onto his right shoulder.

"Team RWBY and JPRN; I expect to hear each of your stories on Ichigo before the fight in specific detail. Right now, you are to go back into your dorms until I summon you one by one. Dismiss."

The teams would leave the scene, leaving the 2 teachers alone.

"It would seem that there's going to be trouble with Ichigo's condition." Ozpin stated to Glynda, which she nods her head.

"Ichigo would not act like this." She mutters to herself quietly enough for Ozpin to hear her.

"We'll have to take a multiple tests from blood, mental and physical health and so on." He hears Ichigo breathing normally and slowly, "Was he on a team during his years in Signal?"

She nods her head, "He was before he went M.I.A. While he was normally a solo hunter-in-training, he was selected in a 4 member team with his friends that he made over at Signal. I can look through the files and see if they are still around."

"Good. Now, let's get Ichigo to the med bay. We'll figure out what we're going to do next with him once he awakens." The two would proceed to leave the area.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. I have to thank Isom for helping me write down the fight scene with RWBY, JNPR against Ichigo. I originally want to put this chapter out first but decided to cut that chapter in half and bring out a background story with Ichigo with Summer Rose.**

 **The romance will still happen and I want it to be more of a development with Ichigo and the girls as he tries to be back to normal while containing his inner darkness, to which his future actions will shake his relationships with the girls and wonder if he's still under the darkness in his heart or completely different.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon and thank you for checking out the story.** **After doing the next chapter, I've already made Ichigo's previous team and 2 new teams that will be under his command as the members are old friends of his. The 1st team are actually the good side of Ichigo while the 2nd and 3rd team are the representation of him turning dark.**

 **K.I.C.K.: Kitana, Ichigo, Chun-Li, Kayle.**

 **Since everyone has been saying I should do 3 females and 1 male for Ichigo's first team, I figured why not. There will be 2 additional teams that would carry out Ichigo's plans as he transcends into the dark side even further from his control.**

 **As the story progresses, I've been thinking of changing the rating from T to M due to the increase of violence, blood, swearing (Mostly coming from Ichigo) and some character deaths that I have in plan. I won't spoil whats going to happen but those are my reasonings for changing the rating. I might include Lemons as well but who knows on that part.**

 **Now then after telling you guys what might change, lets go to where we last left off.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **2 Sides of the Same Coin**

Ozpin's Office, few hours later

After the massive fight with Teams RWBY and JPNR against Ichigo, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch have been hearing each of the students and what they thought of what was going on in Ichigo's mind. They are both in Ozpin's main office and have been having a discussion about Ichigo's current state of mind.

"So...what do you think of your godson?" Ozpin asks one of his subordinate, who still looked troubled after hearing what her students thought of her godson.

"I'm not sure. At first, they all came to an agreement that he's rather dark and emotionless. Ruby Rose said that there is something dark within him and that is what she felt from him. Yang also felt that presence in him and she senses the hatred when they faced the Demonic-esqe Ichigo. Everyone can occur that Ichigo is facing a demonic possession." Ozpin stated Glynda.

"You honestly think that theres 'demonic spirits' in this world Oz?" She questions the headmaster harshly, "We're facing the Grimm. There's no way that there is a demonic presence here in Vale or in the other parts of the world."

She didn't want to believe that theres a demonic presence due to her motherly instincts for her godson Ichigo and the horrid memories of losing her godson those many years ago. She tried her best to have some of her associates to find her godson but to no used and from that point on, Ichigo Kurosaki was pronounce M.I.A after a horrid training mission and all she can do is blame herself for not being there.

"I know that he means the world to you as he is your last connection with your best friend Miss Goodwitch. But you have to think of the possibilities that your students have mention." Truth be told, there are still questions within the world that they don't know, like where did the Grimm came from. "Any news on Ichigo's former teammates or possibly any of his close friends?" Ozpin decided to change the subject at hand and into finding his former classmates.

"So far, each of them are spread throughout Vale, including some of his other companions." She replies back to him as she hands him a digital file of each of his friends that were his friends to his former closets friends. What made Ozpin surprised that it was all girls.

"I didn't think that Ichigo was popular with the girls." He said a bit humorously and a smirk on his face.

"They were all childhood friends and I can vouch for all of them."

The first one she a female with long black hair and wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask and bustier. She also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head.

"Her name is Kitana or what Ichigo calls her, the Warrior Princess. She is the first friend he made when he was a child. The 2 were inseparable as kid and once they entered Signal together, they were presumed to be a couple, to which both of them denied. Her main weapon of choice are her steel fans." She informed the headmaster. "Here is the next one."

The next female to appear to be wearing an acrobatic outfit an embroidered vest, a unitard, and trainers, wearing her ox horns her very muscular legs, while depictions of the rest of her body are more variable as petite and slim. She specializes in hand-to-hand combat rather then using weapons and guns.

"Her name is Chun-Li. Another of his teammates and one of most loyal friends throughout his years at Signal until his disappearance. She is rather a determine young huntress that has been searching for Ichigo just like I have."

'Interesting..' Ozpin thought to himself, '2 girls that I presumed have feelings for the Soul Reaper.' He clears his throat and asks, "Do each of his friends know of his heritage?" Glynda shakes her head.

"I don't think so but its all on Ichigo from that point but I honestly don't have an answer." She replies casually to the headmaster.

"Well if he didn't then I suppose that is for the best." He mutters quietly enough for Glynda to hear him.

"And finally..." She shows the last and final member of Ichigo's Signal Academy team. A female with blonde long hair, blue eyes, covered in armor from shoulder to toe with wings going from her back, showing them that she is a Faunus. "Her name is Kayle, one of the most skilled huntresses and is considered to be the 'Pride of the Faunus race'. There are no records of her being harassed by other students but a little sparring records of her and Ichigo practicing against each other."

"Interesting. How did Ichigo meet Kayle?" From what Ozpin knows, there were few Faunus's at Signal during Ichigo's years at the Academy until a drastic increase with todays standards of hunters and huntresses.

"That is something I do not know but from what I heard from the records, they became acquainted as the school year went by." Glynda replies back.

"Well it seems that if we can find his teammates, perhaps that can shed some light in him." Ozpin said as he takes a sip of his tea and looks at his computer screen and begins to search up numerous reports that nickname of an orange haired teen seen throughout Vale as 'The Reaper'. Apparently there was reports of 'The Reaper' being in the other continents for the past couple of years and one of them was rescuing the Prime Minister of Atlas's daughter, Sonia Nevermind and there are rumors that she offered her hand in marriage but decline due to 'obligations' he had to assorted out before accepting her offer." Ozpin stated from some articles on his computer, "I must say...I'm rather impress with the list of 'accomplishments' that were written on the reports."

During his disappearance, reports of Ichigo being spotted throughout the entire world has spread rumors throughout the region but for some reason, those rumors haven't made it to our region. Now why is that?" Ozpin questions on the matter as he turns his computer around so that Glynda could see the reports of her godson throughout the years of his disappearance and his 'marriage proposal' to the Prime Minister's daughter.

'Could it be...' She begins to assume some ideas in her head to possible reasons of the no reports back in Atlas and Vale. 'No...he wouldn't...'

"Well find out the reasons soon enough but for now, we'll have to focus on bringing his former teammates and possible allies to Beacon and see if he'll return back as the godson you know and love." Glynda's face grew worried, she wonders if that'll bring back her godson former attitude back.

'Ichigo...'

* * *

Ichigo's Inner World.

The Inner World within Ichigo's mind is clear as day. No clouds in the air, no humid or any other signs of depression and such. It's been only a few years since Ichigo learned about what part of his heritage is of being a Soul Reaper. He learned that part of his heritage would have a Spirit of a Zanpakuto, the other self but what he didn't know is that there are 2 Zanpakuto Spirits that resign in him (well 3 if you count Summer Rose).

'So... I'm here again.' He opens his eyes to see his Inner World and doesn't feel any of the others in here. "Miss Rose?" He looks around to see if she's still in his Inner World but no answer. He continues looking at the city until he feels the dark presence in his heart. He turns around to see a black hole on the floor where a dark figure started to merge out of the portal. The dark figure began taking shape of a man that his skin is a pale blue, spiky white hair, he pupil-less eyes, has chains in place of rope wrapped around his torso, and various articles of clothing are tattered. He is also wearing a facemark and its stylized after a skeletal jaw, and his knee guards more closely resembles skulls. His right forearm has the shape of Ichigo's arm with an unknown tattoo going from his right chest to his shoulder and forearm.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki..._

"So...this is what you came out to be eh?" He raises an eyebrow and sees his other half, the so called 'Spirit of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. "Didn't think you would honestly change form or something within the past few years."While during his disappearance, his other half show itself to ichigo when he first entered his Inner World and trained with the Spirits of his Zanpakuto and Summer Rose.

 _I've changed because of the dark power and instinct of your right forearm. Now I have no reason to be an exact copy of you King._

Ichigo only smirks as his right eye changes color to red and he summons forth his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu in its Shikai form. "So...you want to show me what you look like now? Even though we're still the same just like a coin."

 _Well King, I think its time to settle the score between us._

Ichigo only shakes his head for the reason of his mind being in his Inner World.

"Sorry, not interested." He was about to disconnect himself from his world but 'Shiro' decided to cut his 'master' in half but Ichigo blocks the incoming strike with his Zanpakuto above his head. "Sorry Shiro but that's not going to work against me anymore. Your tactics Shiro are still predictable and relatively boring."

Shiro only grin from such a response due to knowing Ichigo's mind being consumed slowly by his own darkness as he can see a grin on Ichigo's face, _We're going to have to face each other soon King. You only tapped into your power because of the old man but you still have to face me 2 and learn our name Ichigo._

"I already know that but I'm not in any rush Shiro but there are things more important than just fighting you and having full access to my true power as a Soul Reaper and there are things I that need to be stop."

 _Such as the corruption in the world governments?_

Ichigo nods his head and places his Zanpakuto on his back, "Right and right now, my allies are targeting them so that we can end it. This is the only thing on my mind and thats it. I can fight you after I dealt with the traitors of the world and end this bloodshed."

 _Even if it means more blood has to be shed._

"Exactly. In order to destroy a greater evil, you need to use evil itself, even if it means casting yourself as a demon or a devil." Both Ichigo and Shiro's eyes begin to turn blue from the statement. "This is my final mission."

Shiro only chuckles from the true statement. Throughout his disappearance, Ichigo and Shiro would have a daily fight about something but they came to an agreement that there is corruption and evil within the government when they saw one of the regions kill someone who couldn't be corrupted or be bought and Ichigo saw it first hand and dealt with the corrupt officials and was labeled as an 'assassin' or something he has no idea about.

 _I'm surprise that you are willing to become a traitor to the world by getting rid of the corruption. You serious on embarking on the path of blood, king?_

"Indeed. For I must, even if it means letting go of my bonds with my former friends and love ones. Even Summer Rose can agree to that even if she's against it." He replies a bit sadly as he knows that Summer wouldn't approve of his actions but after years traveling the world, he knows that there are certain actions he must do and play his destined role as the traitor of the world. He recalls his fond memories of his youth during his years at Signal Academy and his friends. 'Sorry girls...' the right side of his face started to be turn black and his eyes begin to turn red while his hair begins to turn white, 'I don't know how long I have but I'm sorry for what is going to happen in the upcoming weeks and months. I'm a deadman no matter what.'

And with that said, Ichigo disconnects with his Inner World and returns back to his body.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. I wanted to show what Ichigo is planning on and his motives for going to be a traitor of the world (based on Lelouch Vi Britannia). Right now, I'm going to be thinking over the Volume 2 Act and the soon to be Volume 3 Act with the tournament and what changes might happen or not going to happen.**

 **I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon and thank you for checking out the story.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left Ichigo.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Ichigo Kurosaki  
The Assassin**

Beacon Academy; Med bay. 3 days later

It has been 3 days since teams RWBY and JPNR fought the 'possessed' Ichigo Kurosaki, the now known godson of Glynda Goodwitch and 'ace student' of Signal Academy many years ago. Both teams got to know of Ichigo's profile from Ozpin as they were the first to meet him. They all begin to wonder as to why Ichigo attacked them, but in time perhaps Ichigo can explain his actions but they left him in the med bay due to being unconscious. Also both teams got to know who were his teammates during his rest.

Each of his teammates are currently scattered throughout the world and they're still trying to find out where he is or what happen to him (even though he is now at Beacon Academy). Glynda has put a word out to each of his former teammates that they found him and is now here at Beacon as a new student of Beacon. None of them have currently responded to her email yet.

Right now, Glynda is overlooking at her unconscious godson in his bed, worrying that he might not wake up. On the wall behind her was a new sword and some new clothes for Ichigo to wear once he awakens from his 'sleep'. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge, while the rest of the blade is dark gray, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard, handguard is colored gold and has swirl designs, the part of the blade bearing the two holes is raised slightly and sectioned off from the rest of the blade, and there are etchings engraved on the blade near the hand guard.

'Have to make sure that his heritage is kept a secret. Hopefully my students didn't see his powers...' She thought to herself worrying if her students know the 'legends' of his heritage since she was sworn to secrecy of her godson's heritage by an unknown organization.

"Mhmm..." She turns her attention to her sleeping godson, groaning. He slowly begins to open his eyes and blinks a few times. He slowly rises up from his bed to see his godmother in front of his bed, "Mom?" He questions himself was he thinks he's dreaming, "MOM!" Once he stop dreaming, he shouted loudly to know that he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe that he is seeing his mother for the first time in years.

Glynda couldn't even help it but smile and begin to shed a tear to know that her godson finally remembers and is his former self. She rushes at him, hugging her godson tightly around his neck. While Ichigo did expect that she was going to hug him, he didn't expect for her to hug him that tightly. He can hear her whimpering, knowing that he was her world growing up.

"Sorry...for everything, mom." He sadly said to his godmother as he wraps his arms around her waist, embracing the hug. "I'm sorry for doing that disappearing act for the past 5 years." He had to apologize to someone that basically raised him. While they haven't seen each other in 5 years, the two had a inseparable bond as mother and son. Whenever Glynda wasn't doing her duties as a Huntress/Teacher of Beacon, she would spend her free time with Ichigo from his school work, shopping for food or clothes, or enjoying his company after being away from him.

"Just...don't say a word." is all she said to her son as they stayed like that for the past 30 minutes, just soaking in that they're finally reunited after Ichigo's disappearance. They begin to remember all of the good times they had.

30 minutes of absolute silence, the two would finally let go as Ichigo can see some tears still on her face.

"Its good to have you back." She said with a smile on her face with the tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Its good to be back, mom." He replies back to his mom as he tries to get out of the bed but stopped due to a sharp pain in his back. "What happen?" He rubs his back and asks his mother, to which she would go on to explaining what happen yesterday with his fight against teams RWBY and JPNR and how he was 'possessed' and went on a berserker rage against her students but luckily that no one was harm from the fight with only damages to one of the rooftops. "Damn...didn't think I can cause that much damage."

Truth be told, Ichigo knows that whenever he was 'possessed' in what his mother just said to him, it was actually the merge of 2 different personalities within his being (himself) and his inner self (Shiro). He knows that it happens at an unknown time and would not regain those memories but he would write each of the merged personalities and it spoke the truth of his life during those 5 years.

"Were you expecting to cause this much damage Ichigo?" He would of course sweat drop from his mothers threatening eyes and he felt the 'killing instincts' of his mom.

"Uh...no I wasn't mom." He shrunk in fear of his mother. He tries to figure out what to say next and sees a large sword on the wall, "Whats with the sword?" He decided to change the subject for his own safety.

"Under some certain laws from an unknown party, you are not to show any of your heritage to anybody." That's what he's been told 5 years ago and he still wonders as to why he must hide his heritage (even though he showed his heritage to both teams). "So there was some old weapons from your days at Signal Academy and thought it would be best to have this as your main weapon of choice." She explain to her godson, who bought in on the idea.

"I see. So now the main question is, where am I going to stay?" He questions his mother with a curious tone.

"You'll be staying at your own room near the students quarters." She stated to him.

"And I presume that I'm going to be on a team?" She nods her head to his question, "Listen mom, I know that I'm going to be in team as its mandatory but I think it would be best if I remain being Solo. I don't want to be responsible if I go berserk." He hated to his godmother and she couldn't help but agree with him.

"If that is what you wish, then I may have to speak with Ozpin about this. And with the surveillance cameras in place, I believe that you'll be mostly on Solo missions for Beacon." She replies back calmly. The reason why she brought up the surveillance cameras is because they want to make sure that there was a reason for each of the students to be in teams and with his destructive power is uncontrollable, even for him with his unknown power.

"Alright." He would then stretch his arms in the air and he fought about a important question, "Wait! Mom, any leads to my old teammates from Signal?! I've been searching for them for years after I went M.I.A!"

She tries her best to calm down her son but it was no use to him being so railed up. She knows from the files that he was relatively close with his former teammates, Kitana, Chun-Li and Kayle (but he didn't know is that 2 of them had a huge crush on him).

"Ichigo, calm down." She hits him in the head with her wand very hard, causing a huge bump on his head to grow, "I'm doing the best that I can to search for them. In the meantime, its time I showed you to your room." Feeling the guilt of his disappearance that caused his team to dissolve, he nods his head and slowly gets up from his bed, cracking some of his bones in his back and legs.

"Okay that felt good." He said in relief minus to Miss Goodwitch's comfort, the two would leave the med bay with his new clothes and weapon and they head onto Ichigo's new room.

As the two were walking down the hallway of Beacon, teams RWBY and JNPR see the duo walking together.

"Hey look, its the new guy and Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby said a bit eagerly as she was about to follow the duo, but her older sister Yang grabs her collar, causing her to fall on her back.

"Wow there Ruby. You can't just yet. We don't even know if he's even the same as before or something else." Yang stated to her kid sister, "There are things we still need to think about of this new student."

"Aww..." Ruby pouted since she wanted to find out what was the 'mystery' as she puts it on Ichigo Kurosaki.

"There are things dark in him but I do sense light in him. Something is trying to take control of his mind." Pyrrha said to her fellow peers, "Have you guys wonder about his bizarre strange power he displayed against us?" That is the million dollar question to both teams. The first attack was a 'beam-attack' that destroyed parts of the roof.

"I'm still wondering if that's his Semblance." Jaune cups his chin and wonders about Ichigo's attack.

"Well have to figure out as time passes on I'm afraid." Blake stated to everyone, "There are things we don't even know about like the Grimm and with Ichigo's presence here, things are going to be more complicated the way things are right now."

"She right," Ren joins in on the conversation, "Ichigo Kurosaki hasn't been on any updates on the database for the past 5 years and most of the current updates were during his time at Signal Academy."

During Ichigo's 3 day rest, both teams decided to check any available data of Ichigo Kurosaki. To which there was only a few available info regarding his status and background (to which is a lie) of the 'legendary' student. There wasn't any updated info besides one report saying that there was no body on the scene besides some blood on the floor but it wasn't his and for that, he was listed as Missing in Action.

"We'll just have to dig whatever data we can find." Weiss decided that they might as well end the conversation and with that, both teams went their separate ways as they went on to find any data of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo's new room

After exploring the entire school, Glynda decided to show Ichigo his new room. A master bed room with a queen size bed with 2 nightstands on each side with a lamp on the right one, a plasma screen tv on the left side of the wall, his desk with books from different cultures and a massive chest in front of his bed.

"Wow...didn't think I was getting a sweet room mom. What's the occasion or deal?" He questions her since he felt there as something he needs to do.

"Actually, theres no deal Ichigo. Since you are going to be on Solo missions as you put it, the board felt it was the right decision to give you your own room due to a certain incident." Glynda would go onto explaining what his Solo missions are going to be from gathering intel, monster hunting etc.

"Well gee mom, I didn't think I was going to have this as my training regime." He chuckled a bit, "Should be a piece of cake in my book." She looks at her godson confusingly, "Well during my disappearance, I did those exact things when I was traveling around the world." She only smirked from his statement. When Ichigo was a pre-teen, she would let him accompany her on simple missions and her associates would go on to explaining what his missions would be as he would grow older.

"Well I should hope so Ichigo but don't forget that there are going to be some missions where you'll be teaming with some of the Teams here at Beacon. I sure hope that you know work with them." She said to which made Ichigo only groan.

"Rather work by myself mom. Not much of a team player like before." He turns his attention to his chest, "Does this chest still have my own signature mom?" She nods her head as he would go on to unlock the chest.

"If you need any questions Ichigo, please let me know. Alright?" She hears him sigh but he knows she was doing her job as his mom.

"Alright mom. I'll ask any questions to you if I have any." She grew a rare smile on her face as the two would embrace once more in a hug. "Miss you mom."

"I miss you too Ichigo." And with that said, the 2 let go and she would leave the room with Ichigo turning his back to his chest.

(Assassin's Creed Syndicate: Family OST)

He puts his left handprint on the main lock and he hears the main mechanism unlock. He flips the lid and sees some family equipment, A couple of swords, some guns and a uniform. Luckily there was a black sleeve/glove for him on his bed and he puts that on, so that he can hide his 'demonic' right arm.

He looks at the uniform in the chest and picks it up, 'Didn't think I would see this again.' He sees a long, layered lower section, although they maintained the open collared torso similar to someone robes from one of his books, and included a closed collar beneath. The hood shape from the previous robes had been kept as well, along with the wide, red sash displaying a skull with flames insignia and the function of carrying Ichigo's throwing knives. The robes also continued to feature the cape over Ichigo's left arm and shoulder with a leather spader.

'What's that?' He hears Summer Rose appear right next to him, looking over his shoulder of his outfit.

'This was a handmade robe I made years ago with my mom before I went M.I.A.. I was into into different cultures of pass civilizations and one peculiar culture was a different group of hunters and saw what they were fighting for and that is why am going against the secret organization that is controlling the world's government. My first target is him.' He shows her a picture on his cell phone of man with black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. 'James Ironwood, this sunva bitch is the head of the organizations main military and Atlas's army. Get rid of him and there goes their commander.' He puts cell phone away as he can hear Summer displeased.

'Why are you going to go to war against the men that are trying to protect us Ichigo?'

'Because I know they are manipulating everyone here that the Grimm are killable when there is no way to kill them yet! They're going to have all of us go to war against something that can't be killed. I'm doing this to save your daughters Summer, my old friends and everyone from their control. I'm the only one that can stop them.' He response a bit harshly to Summer, 'I'm going to put my life on the line for this and I'm going to make sure that I'll bring this government down before I die.' He's determine to end the horrors that he once saw during his years traveling the world and for some reason, he begins to cough multiple times until he coughs up his own blood.

'Ichigo!' She yells in a worrying tone.

'I'm fine Miss Rose. Damnit...didn't think it ws going to spread this fast is all.' He whips the blood coming out of his lips.

What he didn't tell Summer was that he is still suffering from Dust poisoning. It was a year after the incident that he started to cough up blood and the only way to stop the coughing was making his own cure.

'Luckily they didn't check my boot.' He slips off his right boot and takes off the heel, revealing a small bottle with a purplish color medicine. He takes off the cap and takes a small dose of his medicine, much to his relief. 'If you look through my memories of the 'incident' Summer, you figure out why I coughed up my own blood.' He puts back his medicine in his boot and begins to breath normally. 'Well...Time to get to work.' He closes his chest and begins to sort of his targets, starting with James Ironwood.

'I hope you know what you are doing Ichigo.'

'So do I Miss Rose. So do I.' He then disconnects with Summer and takes a seat by his desk, scratching his head with both of his hands,'I know that I don't have enough time to do everything...now I worry that I don't have enough time to do anything...' He places his right hand on his heart, worrying if he'll still have enough time to do this and end what he started 5 years ago after his disappearance.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. I wanted to have this chapter to show his relationship with Glynda as his 'mother' and I think I did a good job showing that (and if that, let me know what I can add more) and show what his motives are against the corruption but there is one thing I wanted to do and that is a character death. You guys think Ichigo will die at the end or will he survive? (not going to spoil on how on both)**

 **The next chapter will start Ichigo's new life as a student of Beacon and the start of his bonds with both teams. Also I wanted to know if I should include some of the girls in his old team and the new ones and no I am not going to reveal the other groups just yet.**

 **I also want to ask if any of you guys can help me out on writing some chapters for The Reaper of DXD, and Persona: The Fool of DXD/Fairy Tail. I'm having a bit of trouble on writing chapters for all 3 and thought if you guys can help me out, I would gladly appreciate the help.**

 **I added a poll to know if Ichigo will die or not in this story and its listed on my profile.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon and thank you for checking out the story. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/NewYears with your friends and family as I did. Can't believe its already the New Year and I hope to continue writing throughout this year.**

 **Reviews:**

 **At Sevisal:** Ichigo's new sword is the Buster Sword, a huge sword from Final Fantasy VII that Cloud (The protagonist of the game) wield.

 **At Soul Man (Guest):** Ichigo is actually the main protagonist/anti-hero of the story and hush damnit lol just kidding! XD

 **Time to pick up where we last left Ichigo.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Ichigo Kurosaki  
The Student Part 1**

Ichigo's Room

Once he manages to get his condition back to normal, Ichigo places his robe back into the chest and picks up 2 familiar dual handguns, an Ebony colored gun as the black pistol, and Ivory as the white. The pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each pistol are engravings of scrollwork, and each also sports a ring hammer. 'Didn't think mom would keep them in here after all this time.' He spins both guns around his hand and aims at the nearby window. "Ebony, Ivory, miss you girls."

Before he went missing and before he acquired his double barrel revolver he dubbed 'Blue Rose' due to a blue rose symbol on the under barrel, he made 2 custom handguns during his years at Signal Academy, a black and white pair of handguns. It took him about several days to made by himself without any assistance from anyone as he had to get different pieces throughout the region. He had someone handcraft the grip for both pieces due to feeling uncomfortable with the normal grip. Instead of a regular hammer, he went with a ring hammer to give it a more personal touch (to which he thinks both pairs are his masterpieces). After finishing both guns, he decided to go with a black and white color to give them an 'sibling' theme since their the polar opposite color way of each other and they represent his 2 different beings (his Soul Reaper and Quincy ancestry).

He places both guns onto his bed and sees a couple of old pictures of him and his former teammates back at Signal Academy, reliving the precious memoiries of his years at Signal and the time he spent with them before he went missing and the path he has chosen. In the picture, he was in the front with his best friend Katana while Chun-Li and Kayle are in the back of them both, smiling after a major tournament in the school, all 4 of them were holding their trophies out with smiles on their faces.

The 2nd picture had Ichigo and Kitana resting on the tree together, with her head resting on his right shoulder with his head resting on hers. It was one of those moments Ichigo can't forget because it was their first mission together and his teammates/classmates all think those 2 are romantically involve with each other. As the years went by for them,Ichigo saw Kitana as a beautiful woman in front of him while Kitana saw her best friend more then that and wanted to be romantically with him but that fateful day when Ichigo was M.I.A/K.I.A their trip at a Dust Factory and she would not be able to confess her feelings for her best friend (to which Ichigo has no idea that she was going to say that).

The 3rd picture is with Kayle doing a posing with her right leg on Ichigo's body. That picture was from the 2 of them sparring against each other and Kayle would prove to be the victor of the sparring match. His relationship with Kayle is that of siblings as they would have their arguements with one another and of course sometimes they would get into a bad sparring match against each other, to which Kayle won most of the matches while Ichigo would win a few of the matches.

The 4th and final picture was with Ichigo practicing Kung-Fu with Chun-Li on the rooftop of their dormitory. Chun-Li is one of the best hand-to-hand fighters during his days at Signal Academy and just like Kitana, she is one of his childhood friends growing up with. She was the hardworking martial artist of the group and a caring individual, much like her friends. One of her unique features are her legs to which Ichigo knew that she'll beat the living hell out of him with her legs. As they grew up with each other, he got to see her become a beautiful teenage girl and there was a attraction between the 2 of them, to which Kitana felt a little jealous from seeing their interactions between the 2 of them. Of course, she felt devestated to know that Ichigo was considered to be M.I.A./K.I.A. during the Dust Industry incident.

'Kitana, Chun-Li, Kayle...' He thought of his friends that were from Signal Academy years ago, 'I know that you guys are beyond worried about my situation but things have changed...' He would then go onto remembering several incidents that involved kidnapping some civilians and he had no choice but to stop them from either knocking them unconscious or he had to kill them and because of that, rumors begin to swirl around 'The Reaper' from Vale, Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Mantle where he's considered to be an armed, skilled and a deadly terrorist and there were rumors that he was in corhorts with the other terroist groups: White Fang, an unknown faction and Roman Torchwick.

As he was remembering his time with his friends at Signal Academy, part of his hair of the left side begins to turn pure white, showing some change within his being and his right eye begins to turn blue from the change as well. While he was unaware of of his changes, he takes each of the pictures and places them on his desk top, so that he can remember what it was like to be a young kid with all the innocences in the world until that day where everything changed for him.

'Hope you guys can understand what I've been through and the path I have chosen. I know that you guys wanted me to be a hunter rather than being a vigilante or a terrorist.' Part of his skin begins to turn dark, mostly around the right side of his face, 'I'm the only one who can set things right and I will change everything with this power I have.' His skin begins to turn back to normal without him even noticing. He turns around and faces the chest once more and picks up some of the swords pieces and begins constructing a brand new set of blades.

It took him a couple of hours completely making the blades and he can only smile as the set of blades were now finish after not having them for the past 5 years.

The main blade, given the nickname of First Sword. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large handguard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided.

The main blade has two forms. In the first, the appearance is as described above, with the blade one solid length of metal except for the transition between the wide and thin halves. In the second, the blade is pulled in two lengthwise; the edges are locked apart and the sword's complex inner portion is visible, giving the blade an appearance.

The hollow blade does not have an inner core as expected for a sword. Rather, it is essentially (though not exactly) a thick sheet of metal folded in a V-shape when looked from above, the sword's edge being the bottom point of the "V", with its lower one-third of its length wrapping around a red double-hilt. The hollow blade is locked onto the main blade's front edge, where it snugly covers the entire edge of the main blade, and its own edge serves as the striking point for the assembled sword. It is this addition that turns the completed construct from a symmetric shape to the distinctive Buster Sword appearance.

The back blades are identical long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. The two swords are attached to the main blade's back, on both sides of the main blade's back edge, with the saw-teeth pointed forward toward the hollow blade. The addition of these two swords completes the fusion swords' trapezoidal silhouette.

The side blades are identical mirror image dagger-like swords, though they are long. They are single-edged, with a gear-like mechanism between the hilt and the blade that allows them to fold up like a switchblade. In the folded form the two side blades lock onto the two sides of the assembled sword, with their edges turned forward toward the main blade at the sword's front.

Once finish and completely merged together with the locking of the five auxiliary blades into the main blade as detailed in the diagram, the assimilated fusion swords take on the distinctive appearance of Ichigo's new sword that his godmother had given him (which is leaning on the wall).

 _You betray me Ichigo Kurosaki?_

He instantly flinched as he heard a familiar feminine voice, that once belong to one of his best friends, Kitana.

"Kitana?" He looks around his room as to why he heard the voice of his childhood friend.

 _The price of betrayal is death._

'Why does she want to kill me?' He questions as to why one of his childhood friends wants to kill him. 'Does she really want to kill me?' He pounders on the thought of his childhood friend trying to kill him. He knows that he hasn't seen her in the past 5 years since that day but he always thought of his former teammates during his travels. He also wonders what was Kitana or was it Chun-Li that wanted to say something to the orange haired teen.

'Don't listen to that voice Ichigo.' He sees Miss Rose appear once more by his side, 'That's the inner darkness trying to mess with your mind. The darkness wants you to think of your friends betraying you and succumb to become what your were once were.' Summer explained to the orange haired teen.

While he did want to believe her that his childhood friend wouldn't want to kill him but he then he started to exaggerating the thought of his childhood friend being the one to kill him. He remembers during their training regime at Signal Academy and the scars from their extreme 'training exercises' where things were taken up a notch between the 2 of them, to which Ichigo had gotten a lot of scars throughout his body.

'I hope so Summer.' He then takes off his plain white tee that he has been wearing for the past 3 days and grabs some new clothes and underwear that the academy had given him, 'No peeking Summer.'

He hears her chuckle and manifests outside of his body, only appearing as a ghost to Ichigo's unique ability. 'Very well.' Even for a ghost, she is able to sit down and relax on the couch while Ichigo goes into his private shower in his room.

Once in the private shower, he looks at the mirror where he sees the multiple scars across his entire body. Most of the scars came as from Kitana and her razor sharp steel fans from their training.

'Will I see them again?' He questions himself if he'll ever see his childhood friends/former teammates in the future. 'Didn't think my life would be this hectic or bizarre.' Once he looks at his face, he instantly turns his attention from his friends, to his white hair and blue eye. "What the hell?" He asks himself as to why part of his hair turned white and the sudden change of his natural brown eye color into a blue color way. "How did part of myself change?"

While he may not know it, it was actually because of the sudden change in his genes due to the Dust incident.

'Great...' He groans on the thought of the sudden change of his natural hair color, 'Hey god, why do I have to be your instrument of the destruction?' He sees his left eye turn red as he felt that this was perhaps indeed 'god' looking through his left eye. 'Probably because I'm the last one of both Soul Reaper and Quincy races. I carry both burdens of my race and carry the burden of the world.' He said lost in thought as both of his eyes were just like his personalities; the good side which he is looking at and the dark side, the merged personalities of both his Zanpakuto and himself.

 ** _"Ichigo."_** He hears the other voice of his Zanpakuto, **_"You best be ready when the time comes."_**

'I know old man and when I do beat you, I will achieve that Bankai state you mention a while ago.' With that said, he disconnected with his Zanpakuto spirit and head into the shower for a cold and hot shower. As he was taking a shower, he looked down at his right arm and the event that changed his life five years ago replayed in his mind.

* * *

Flashback – Five years ago: Day before the incident

 _"Tomorrow, we're going on a special field trip to one of the Dust factories owned by the Schnee Dust Company." The professor said. "We will observe how the dust crystals are created and how it used the weapons you have to fight the creatures of Grimm. You're dismissed." The students walked out of the classroom and proceed to the cafeteria._

 _"I don't get it." Ichigo said, getting his teammates' attention._

 _"Don't get what?" Kitana asked her best friend._

 _"I get how the dust is used for our weapons so we can fight the Grimm. But why do we need to got to a factory that manufactures them?"_

 _"Didn't you hear the professor?" Kayle said. "He said that we gonna watch how they turn the dust into ammo for our weapons so that we can fight those monsters. Although I can't expect a strawberry like you to hear what's comes out of someone's mouth." A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead from her remark._

 _"I can hear just fine." Ichigo retorted. "Although I'm surprise that you could hear anything considering that your ears were painted on."_

 _"What was that, you bastard?! Do you want to kick your ass again?!" Both of their foreheads pressed into each other, begging for one another to see who will strike first._

 _"Not on your best day!"  
"You know I can kick you ass on ANY day! Scoreboard: Kayle 23-9, Ichigo: 9-23."  
"They don't even count bird-brain!"  
"YES, THEY DO STRAWBERRY!"_

 _"That's enough, you two!" Kitana shouted, getting in between Ichigo and Kayle. "I swear you two act like little kids sometimes." She knows the 'sibling rivalry' between Ichigo and Kayle but it does get annoying between them._

 _"Kitana's right. You guys got to stop this childish fight between you guys." Chun-Li said to her 2 friends and decided to change the subject, "Who knows? We might learn something new about the Dust."_

 _'I know.' Ichigo thought as he and Kayle calmed down. 'But why do I have a feeling that something bad might happen?' While he has experience 'bad luck' or bad timing, something didn't feel right going to the Dust factory._

 _"Ichigo." He turns his head to his best friend Kitana, "You think we can talk in private?"_

 _"Sure." He wonders what Kitana wants to talk about but he'll soon fine out what she wants to say to the orange haired teen that has been his best friend since they were 5 years old._

* * *

Present Time: Beacon Cafeteria: 12:00 Noon

As the students were going on with their day, it was now lunch time for the students as they began gossiping about what had transpired 3 days ago. They heard that both teams RWBY and JNPR had gotten into a fight with one of the new students, Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone in Beacon began talking about the 'legendary' student and wonder what he has been up to for the past 5 years being missing and considered to be K.I.A.. For most of the students that graduated to Beacon all heard of the records Ichigo has placed and no one has able to come even close to even break them.

1\. Survival Record: 9 Days, 19 hours, 23 Minutes, 45 Seconds.  
2\. 90-0 consecutive wins throughout his years.  
3\. Reaction Time (Shooting): .04 Seconds  
4\. Team Wins: 120-0 Wins  
5\. Won 18 consecutive tournaments Solo  
6\. Won 12 consecutive tournaments Team

Even from the records, Ichigo's name proceeds him as a living 'prodigy' of one of the most well known huntresses throughout the world and the teachers of Signal considered him as a 'living icon' of Signal. Every teacher that taught Ichigo wanted to see if anyone can become what Ichigo has set for them but no one has got close to his records.

"You guys think Ichigo is that psychotic?" Ruby decided to break the ice after a quiet pause of them eating their lunches.

"Who knows but there is something wrong with him." Jaune added as he took a bite of his sandwich, "Dude's crazy strong and he'll be dangerous with the 'demon' speaking as him." He was referring the way Ichigo was talking with the odd mask against them 3 days ago.

"While I don't see him as a psychopath, I can sense conflict within his being. Like something is trying to takeover his mind." Pyrrha added her comment and feels sorry for Ichigo. "We have to see if we can find a way to help him."

"Helping out a guy that tried to kill us 3 days ago?" Yang looks at Pyrrha like she's crazy, "I seriously doubt a guy like him needs our help." From what had happened 3 days ago, Yang doesn't trust Ichigo at all from attacking them and some of them do agree with her (Weiss, Blake and Jaune).

"He'll probably try to kill us again if he went back into that possessed stage but I feel that we should help him out." Ren added his comment to the fray, "Like Pyrrha said; there's conflict in his soul."

"How do you know if it is indeed the soul?" Weiss questions the teen with pale pink eyes, "He could be a psychopath for all we know."

"Perhaps he's not." Everyone turns their attention to Blake, "While I may not able to tell if whenever he is good or bad but I do have to trust Ren on this one. There's something in Ichigo that is clouding his mind with darkness."

"Should we trust him is the main question." Nora pointed the obvious question on everyone's mind. They do not know if he is clean as a whistle or a psychopath with something clouding his mind. "If he is a weirdo, I'll SMASH that orange hair psychopath!"

"Let's just see if we can try to know, what is indeed going through his mind and know if he has good intentions." While some of them agree and disagree on them going to trust the orange haired teen but it couldn't help but try the idea.

"So, where is he at?" Ruby questions her friends until they all heard could multiple gunfire sounds, "I guess he's at the training ground." With that said, both teams rushed to the training ground to find out the loud gunfire sound.

30 minutes later: Training Ground.

Both teams managed to find where find where the gunfire came from and they see Ichigo wearing a tank top and a pair of blank pants and boots to match, shooting at a new set of targets for him. He took out Ebony and Ivory out of their holsters once more and points them at the targets. "Alright girls, let's see if we still got it." Ichigo pulls the triggers on his guns, firing a blast from both of them at the targets. Ichigo turned towards more of the target and quickly fired at them. Then he pointed at the last target behind him and fired at it without even looking. He looked down at his pistols with a small smile on his face. "It seems that we still got it after all of this time."

The girls (not including Nora) all turned red to see that Ichigo is rather tone for a guy his age. They see the sweat coming out of his forehead and seeing his body covered with scars from his arms to his chest.

He spins the guns around his index fingers before placing it back to its holsters. 'Alright, time to test these out.' He would then draw both swords from his back with ease, to which both teams couldn't believe that he's wielding 2 heavy broadswords without breaking a sweat. From the look of both swords, they believe that the weight can be 10-20 pounds from the look of them.

Taking a few swings of each of the swords on both hands, he then starts 'leaking' out a dark blue aura around him. 'Alright, lets see if the swords can handle my power.' couple more targets stand up after the other set was damaged with bullet holes. "Edge Beam!" He fires 2 waves of energy that heavily damages one enemy and creates a shockwave that deals lesser damage to other enemies, creating a massive shockwave throughout the school and a massive dust cloud was covering the entire training ground. 'Well I guess they did.' He looks down at his swords where he still sees the electricity still on his blades.

'Holy Crap!' Everyone was shaking from the school rumbling not in fear.

He stabs the ground with both swords as he can hear his phone vibrating in his pants, to which he takes the call, "Hello." He answers a bit casualty until...

{ICHIGO!} He nearly drops to the floor from the loud voice coming from the other line, {WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?}

Weiss instantly knew who's voice that belonged too, the daughter of Atlas's Prime Minister: Sonia Nevermind. She wonders how on Remnant does Ichigo know the daughter of one of the most powerful and influential personal on Atlas. Perhaps it was fate that Ichigo met Sonia during his time during his years roaming the world from what Weiss has gathering in secret. While Ichigo has been a 'ghost' for the past 5 years, her family has been keeping their eyes out on him but sometimes they wouldn't be able to as he tried to make sure that he was a ghost.

"Sonia, not so loud!" He said a bit loudly to her as he tried to regain his hearing in his right ear, "Sorry if I didn't get a chance to call back. Things were a bit out of my control." He says casully to the Prime Minister's daughter.

{You could at least told me Ichigo!}

"Hey I thought you knew about my 'condition' Sonia." During his travels across the world, Ichigo came across a lost teen about a year younger than him and he helped her get out of the forest and he was surprised that she was the daughter of Atlas's Prime Minister.

{Sometimes I forgot about your 'condition' Ichigo. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience.}

"Don't sweat Sonia, so what's up?"

Both teams decided hide themselves from being seen by Ichigo as they wanted to hear what's going on between Ichigo and the Prime Minister's daughteras they are now hearing the conversation going on between the both of them.

* * *

Flashback – Five years ago: Day of the incident

For the past couple of hours of tourning around the factory, Ichigo and his team were walking through the Dust Factory along with their classmates as their professor explained how the different machines turn the dust into ammo for weapons.

"Gee...this was the most boring field trip I have ever experience." He said in unenthusiastic tone to his friends as they all agreed with his statement.

"Alright children, there's one final area that I'm going to show you and then we can head back to Signal." The professor said. "Now right this way." As the class was following the professor, an explosion erupted and an alarm went off.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said, looking at the smoke coming from one of the labs.

Him and his team along with another team of four ran into the lab that on fire. They saw a scientist struggling to get back to his feet with a piece of glass stuck in his leg.

"We have to stop these flames." The scientist said, winching in pain as Kayle removed the shard of glass in his leg.

"We need to get you to a doctor first." Chun-Li said.

"You don't understand. If these flames continued like this…" Another explosion erupted getting everyone's attention. "Oh no, we're too late! We must leave this room immediately!"

"Come on, we got to go!" Kayle shouted to everyone as she picks up the injured scientist over her shoulder. Kitana nodded as Team K.I.C.K quickly ran towards the exit. But before Ichigo and the other 4 students could escape a large pane of glass came down in front of him, dividing him from his team.

"Ichigo!" Kitana shouted in shock that her crush was behind the takes out one of her bladed fans and tried to cut an opening for Ichigo to get out of but it didn't work. Ichigo took out Ebony and Ivory and shot at the glass but it had no effect as well. "What's going on?!" Kitana questions the injured scientist as both Chun-Li and Kayle tried to break the glass divider but it didn't work.

"It's no use." The scientist said. "That glass is made from the hardest iron dust in the world, it's near impossible to break. The reason being is that room holds some of the most lethal chemicals we've found. If the flames reach those beakers, those chemicals would be released into the air." Kitana, Chun Li, Kayle widened their eyes when they heard that.

"Ichigo, you have to get out of there!" Chun-Li shouted. Ichigo nodded and continued to fire at the glass but nothing changed. Then the sound of glass breaking caught Ichigo's attention as the beakers that were mentioned began to break.

"Damn it, break!" Ichigo shouted, shooting at the glass but having no luck breaking though. Ichigo pulled the triggers on his guns again and widened his eyes when nothing came out. "No, not now!"

"Ichigo, hang on!" Kitana shouted. "We're going to get you out of there!"

"No, you guys got to get out of here!" Ichigo shouted. "Don't worry about me!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Kitana shouted with tears flowing from her eyes. "We're not going to let you die! We can't lose you…I don't want to lose you..."

"Kitana, don't worry. I'll find another way out of here. I don't you to die because of me. Once I got out, I'll come looking for you. I promise." Another explosion erupted. "You have to go now!"

Kitana wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Please don't die…" she whispered. She ran towards her team as they ran out of the building.

'Thank you, Kitana, Chun-Li, Kayle.' Ichigo thought. 'Don't worry; I'll catch up with you soon, hopefully.' He takes out Ebony and Ivory out once more and pouring his reiatsu in his guns, "Charge Shot!" He fires off his guns at a nearby window but for some reason, the shot caused another explosion, hurrling everyone in the room to the wall and causing a massive burn on Ichigo's right forearm as he drops both of his guns. He screams in pain as the others hurried over to the injured student but unknown to them is that the Dust around them is starting to change Ichigo's right forearm.

"Ichigo!" One of the students, Kai, pulls Ichigo left arm around his shoulders, "You good brother?"

"Obivously not! Arghh damnit! Bust that window open!"

Everone else decided to do what Ichigo said and use their weapons to break the window down as time was not on their side, each strike from their swords caused windows to slowly break until it finally gave up.

"Let's go!" One by one, everyone jumps out of the window as Kai was about to take Ichigo until Ichigo pushes Kai to fall forwards as the explosion caught Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Present Time

Hours later of nonstop training with his weapons, Ichigo finally collapses onto his knees from exhaustion. Sweat started to pour down his forehead and arms and all he sees in front of him are cracks on the walls, damaged dummies with all of them scattered around the room.

He hears a couple of footsteps coming towards him, "You're still thinking about them?" Glynda asks her son as she walkts toward him and getting his attention. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said quietly as he picks up his 2 swords and places them on his back. "Sometimes I wish I could had understand my talk with Kitana the other day before the Incident."

"We will find them, Ichigo. I promise." Ichigo nodded as he and Glynda walked out of the training grounds but leaving both teams alone.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ruby questions both teams, "I wanna give Ichigo a shot."

"As do I." Ren says to his comrades.

"Same here." Pyrrha added.

"He'll have to do a lot to earn my trust." Yang oppossed her younger sister, "After what happen 3 days ago, I'm on the fence of trusting him."

"Same here." Weiss stood beside her partner's older sister as did everyone else. "We don't know any info regarding the orange haired teen that was on a murderous rampage couple days ago." Weiss says a bit coldly to the group, "We don't know if he'll be the same as before."

"But there's a chance he might change. He has a good heart but there's something going on as Pyrrha said."

Everyone still feels unease with the orange haired student Ichigo Kurosaki. He has the power to beat all of them as Ruby can tell but there was something clouding his mind and wants to help him out. There was something that might change him and Ruby sees that. Only time will tell if he's on the good side, or on the path of the dark side and Ruby wants to help him as there was a familiar presence in Ichigo that she just can't put her finger on but time will let her figure out why is that.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the late update as I wanted to put this chapter around last week but there were other priorities that took over my time.**

 **I hope that you guys like the chapter as I wanted to bring a bit of Ichigo's past in this chapter and I want to thank Rico 94 for helping me out on the chapter for the flashback sequences and his interactions with his teammates, even if it was small but I wanted to establish some part of his past and more of his travels will be revealed over the course of the story. I will also bringing a little connection with a different character in the series (yes it is a female) and it'll be an OC thing that I wanted to see if you guys will like(or hate) once I place establish with one of the characters and the timing.**

 **Also Ichigo hasn't achieved Bankai in this story just yet, even if he knows the signature name of his move (Getsuga Tensho), he's already going to be an OP character as time moves forwards and he will unlock a new ability in the story. Also I did a poll on my page for one of my upcoming stories: A Promise (Bleach X Fairy Tail) and it's going to be a merge world with some of my other stories (DXD and RWBY) and I could use a co-author on ideas for the story. I want to know what I should add from my stories to that story as well. The poll is for which girls I should add for Ichigo's harem in the story.**

 **I also need help on writing a chapter down for 2 of my stories, Persona: The Fool of DXD/Fairy Tail. I've been meaning to write a chapter down but I've been on a writer's block for awhile and I could use the help on making the 2 chapters possible.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, leave a comment on what you guys like of the chapter and as always, I talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8: Preview

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a quick preview of the second arc which is the Tournament Arc and I have to thank Isom for writing the fight sequence once again. The next chapter is being develop as we speak but since I'm still writing the chapter, I thought of sharing a preview for the 2nd arc.**

* * *

Ichigo gripped the handle of his sword in preparation as Kitana brought out her steel fans and spread them out. It had been years since the last time the two of them had trained together and fought against each other. He never felt this nervous against fighting his childhood friend.

"Fight!"

Ichigo rushed forward with his sword drawn and swung hard. The massive sword cut through the air and smashed the ground as Kitana flipped into the air. Whipping out her fans she swung them with a vicious ferocity as she tried to slice through him. Ichigo reacted quickly blocked the blades with his weapon before pushing back.

"That over-sized butter knife of yours won't do a thing against me, Ichigo," Kitana mocked as she waved her fans, "Why don't you just give up?"

The orange haired teen spat off to the side and said, "I'd like to see you make me."

Kitana smirked and activated the dust in her fans releasing waves of razor sharp winds at the boy.

Ichigo blocked the attack and charged forward but Kitana performed the limbo to avoid the horizontal slash and cartwheeled away to avoid the horizontal one. She was unprepared for Ichigo's arm to burst into dark purple energy and shoot forward grabbing her. She cursed herself for forgetting about Ichigo's little enhancement.

She was then flung up into the air and then brought down hard with enough force to crack the arena floor.

Ichigo then pulled her in close and performed a powerful slash that the woman was just barely able to block, but the result of the impact numbed her hands slightly. Ichigo followed up with a powerful kick to the chin that knocked her upwards.

Ichigo leaped upwards after her with his sword drawn back.

Thinking quickly, Kitana released another wave of wind from her fans and launched herself higher into the air, avoiding the attack. She then redirected her fans and launched herself downward at high speed bringing her heel down on Ichigo's shoulder. The boy shouted in pain, but Kitana wasn't done. She swiftly brought out her fans and started swinging.

Ichigo responded by launching forward with a powerful technique: The Omnislash. 'Now or never...' He thought to himself as his aura began manifesting itself around him.

The two attacks met with great ferocity as sparks flew and rained down on the arena below. The two separated and landed on the ground on their feet.

Ichigo's shirt now had a few cuts on it as well as a few gashes on his chest and arms.

Kitana looked no better as she now had a few gashes on her sides and arms.

Kitana and Ichigo stared each other down. Kitana reacted first by flinging her fans at the boy. The orange haired boy deflected the two projectiles and brought up a block to stop Kitana's follow up kick. A hook punch got around his defense and slammed into his jaw.

The woman then swung herself around and slammed her knee into the back of Ichigo's head causing him to lose the grip on his sword and stumble forward. At this point Kitana's fans boomeranged back to her and she unleashed a blast of wind that knocked the boy off his feet and sent him flying.

Kitana chuckled and said, "You've gotten sloppy Ichigo. Is this really all you can do?"

Ichigo growled and said, "Okay, you want a show? I'll give you a show."

In another flash of light a large swords similar to the Buster sword appeared in Ichigo's hands.

Kitana shook her head and said, "A one trick pony."

She unleashed another wave of wind from her fans, only for Ichigo to vanish before it could reach him.

He sped forward and used his enhanced arm to throw a powerful uppercut.

As his former teammate was launched into the air Ichigo swung his sword. To the entire arena's shock the sword split into different parts, the sword flew up and flew around a shocked Kitana.

"W-What is this?"

She was brought from her thoughts as she saw Ichigo grab one of the extra swords and dashed at her slicing her across her stomach. He repeated this with the other auxiliary swords before he grabbed the largest one floating above them and performed a powerful vertical slash.

Ichigo fell to the arena floor, the sword in his hands as the other swords fell to the ground standing upright. Kitana was about to hit the ground hard until Ichigo managed to catch the warrior princess. Moments later, covered in bloody gashes, Kitana blacked out from the pain.

"Sorry...Kitana."

* * *

 **That ends the small preview of the next arc. It will be revamp and be a bit longer once the official 2nd arc story started. I'll be thinking of ways to show Ichigo's antagonistic side and why he is the main anti-hero of the story and will be showing some part that everyone wants to see (a little romance with Cinder)**. **The next chapter is going to show more of Ichigo's past and the reason why he 'joined' forces with a particular someone.**

 **The poll for my new story "A Promise" will end** **soon on 2/1/16 and be sure to place your votes on your favorite character and I do want to want to hear feedback on what aspects of the different series that will be going into the story as well aspects of what Ichigo should have from my stories as well. There will be characters from Fairy Tail, Bleach, DXD, Fate (and other characters from Type-Moon) and RWBY. I want to make the story as best as I can and could use some help from authors**

 **Hope to hear you guys on the preview on the next arc and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous 2 chapters. This chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have written and I also decided to add a lemon to this chapter as a dream for Ichigo at the end and guess who it's going to be.**

 **I've been thinking on what else I can add to his past and thought of an interesting idea and some hints as to the reason why he ended up like that from chapter 4.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Reaper's Past  
Part II**

Beacon Academy: 3:45 P.M.

After training for multiple hours nonstop, Ichigo is finally resting in the cafeteria with his godmother with him. No one would thought that they would be seeing one of their teachers having lunch with a student. Everyone was staring at them as to why they are having lunch but only team RWBY and JNPR know the relationship between the two as they are a 'family'. Everyone begins to talk quietly so that both Ichigo and Glynda Goodwitch couldn't hear what they are saying.

"When did your hair dyed white along with your right eye being blue?" That was something on her mind once she saw a patch of his hair now white and the sudden change of his eye color.

"I have no idea but take a wild guess." He showed his covered up right arm and she knows of his transformed right arm when they were studying his arm when he was recovering from his beatdown 3 days ago.

From what they gathered, the transformed right arm was the result of a massive burn he took during his trip at the Dust Factory near Signal when he was shooting at the window and the particles from his gun transferred to his right arm along with the Dust, resulting in the transformation. The scientists and doctors never seen this before as they were examining it and there was a lot of questions they all had but Glynda couldn't tell them as it was a secret and she couldn't discuss as to why so the doctors and scientists didn't want to question on further and continued on examining and studying the arm.

'I see...his body must have taken in a lot of the Dust into his body and with his Spiritual Pressure mixing, it could be deadly.' She thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hey Mom, when did you find my guns?" He questions his godmother as he took a bite out of his pastrami sandwich. "Didn't think it would be in my chest after my disappearance." He said as he was still chewing his food.

"Learn to finish your food before speaking Ichigo." She spoke to her godson with a twitching left eye, something that only Ichigo can do during his youth. Of course he would only do that to annoy her or was serious at times. "Your guns were still on the floor after a week at the Dust Factory, which had to be contained for 2 weeks after." She stated as she took a sip of her soup.

"Really? Why would they need to be contained?" He said as he swallowed a piece of his sandwich and started taking a sip of his soda.

"Because there was an unusual high amount of unstable Dust particles inside your guns. I know your ancestry possesses a high amount of Spiritual Pressure and you being the son of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy, which increases the high amount of volume in your guns as you made it so that you can fire off both Dust and Spiritual Pressure each time you pull the trigger." She stated quiet frank and bluntly as possible for her godson.

"Well that sucked but at least you got them both. Thanks Mom." He made those guns during his pre-teen years with her before joining Signal Academy and when she told him, his ancestry, he wanted to make two guns that represented them both with a Black and White pair of guns. She told him stories of her time with his parents and he wanted to know more of his ancestry and lineage and found only rumors and legends regarding his lineage of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy.

"It was the only thing I had of you when you were gone so I held onto both of them until 3 days ago you came back into my life." She grew a rare smile on her face as Ichigo knows that he was her main world growing up. She wanted to make sure that everything was right raising him and when he wanted to be a Hunter, she trained him to the possible limit when he was a kid to his pre-teen years. Now after 5 years of being considered M.I.A./K.I.A., she never gave up hope as she had a feeling that he would return to her and reunite as a family.

He too grew a smile on his face as this was one of their most conversational talks they ever had. She was always on his mind, he never gave up hope so that he can return to the person that raised him and taught him the basic fundamentals of being a Hunter.

"Mind telling me what your travels were for the past 5 years?" She asks her godson and he only shrugged.

"Sure I don't mind. What do you want to know?"

"Amber." Once she said that name, Ichigo tighten up a bit. She can see the hurt in his eyes that he knows what happen to that girl she mentioned. "So you know then?" He nods his head slowly to her question.

Amber is the current Fall Maiden and she is said to wield truly vast power and strength. The four **Maidens** are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall that can existence at any time, each one corresponding to the four seasons.

"I...was there when she got hurt." He said quietly to her and started shaking, "I couldn't do anything to protect her."

"What do you mean?" She raises an eyebrow and questions him.

"For some reason, I was unconscious before the fight and when I came too, I saw her being held and her powers were being drained. Luckily Qrow was there before that girl took most of her power but she only inherited Amber's Fire." He stated to her as he clutched his fists together, "If only I hadn't be unconscious, I would have been able to save her."

Glynda noticed a lot from his posture and the hurt in his eyes, "Were you..."

He nods his head to his godmother and says, "I fell for her mom. While I was still roaming around Remnant; I met her by fate as I was starving to death in the cold forest around Vacuo until she showed me her powers of being a Maiden and she saved me from going Berserk." He stated to his mother, "After I told her something important, she wanted to help me find something that can cure my right arm and for the past possibly 1 and 1/2 years traveling with her and during travels with her, I started to fall in love with her mom and I wanted to protect her at any cost and I also had to make sure I wasn't seen around the kingdoms because I didn't feel I was need there. And I also got to know that she fell in love with me too..." His fists begins to shake uncontrollably to which she notices from his tense posture.

"What happened to her isn't your fault Ichigo and you know that." She pointed the known fact, "From what Qrow told me is that your we unconscious for the majority of the fight due to a needle in the back of your neck. He didn't know it was until he mention you and that's how I knew you were still alive." She explained to him. "Did you both..."

"No mom, we didn't. I know that she couldn't do what couples do and the next stage but I didn't want to jeopardize her priorities as the current Maiden of the Fall." He said as he beings to relieve the memories of his past, a part that will live in his mind for most of his life and he started out with their first meeting.

* * *

Ichigo's Past: 3 years later  
Vacuo Forest

A young teen has been walking for the past couple of hours nonstop. Breathing heavily and panting heavily as well, the young teen finally collapses from pure exhaustion face down on the ground. A few more hours have passed as the field was now completely covered in snow as well covering the young teen in the snow. Once he finally awakens, he asks to himself,

'W-why did I decided to miss out on food?' the young teen complains to himself as he knew he shouldn't had skip out on food just to hunt but he forgot that it was the coming winter season as he looks at his surroundings and sees a forest behind him, covered in the white clear snow. 'Oi Summer, you know when's the nearest town?" He asks the current 'guest' of his right arm.

'Unfortunately I forgot what it was like here in Vacuo so I have no idea.' She replies to him as she hears him groan from hunger.

'A major bad choice...' He can also hear Summer groan as well since she's the current guest in his arm and also shares his hunger. 'I thought there was some animals here but I'm shit out of luck..'

'Ichigo Language!' She yells at him like a mother would but that is expected from a mother of two.

'It's my head Summer, I can say whatever I want. I'm cold and FUCKING Hungry!' He felt a hard smack in the back of his head.

'And I also happen to have control of your spirit right arm!' She grew a tick mark from the statement. While the 2 were bickering, he felt an unusual high pressure near.

'You sense that?' He asks tiredly as she nods her head. 'If only I didn't skip out on lunch.' He planted his face into the snow as he already too tired and hungry to move nor try anything. 'I give up...'

While someone would die from hypothermia and hunger, due to his birth of 2 different lineages and the accident 3 years ago, he was relatively fine but he still needs food to eat and his body temperature should have dropped from the cold but his high Spiritual Pressure was keeping his body temperature still high.

'Wake me up when someone sees us.' With that said, he fell asleep from sheer tiredness as Summer would keep an eye on her 'son'.

Snow continued on pouring down onto Ichigo for hours without stop and for some reason, he was dreaming of his childhood best friend, Kitana. He was remembering what their conversation was prior to the incident.

Before The Incident  
Signal Academy

 _"So what's up Kitana?" Ichigo asks his best friend as he can see her face blush behind her mask._

 _"L-Listen, have you..." She was trying to find the right words and was a bit nervous for some reason, "seen c-c-c-couples b-b-b-b-before, right?" She stuttered her words as her face begins to turn dark red._

 _"Y-yeah?" He raises an eyebrow to her question, "What are you trying to say?"_

 _"We've...been f-f-friends for years and..." She was trying to find the right words to her best friend as he continues on looking at her_ _confusedly, "and...we know e-e-e-each other and..."_

 _He never seen Kitana this nervous before. While he can get some people do get nervous on some stuff but he knows Kitana is always super confident on everything and he always calls her 'Warrior Princess' or the 'Perfect Princess' jokingly but this was a first._

 _"Come on Kitana, what's up?" The two of them walked towards a tree with shade for them to be under._

 _"I...I was wondering...if we could..."_

 _"Could?" He is growing rather curious as to what she wants to say._

 _"G-G-go_ _out as a couple..."_

 _A awkward silence enveloped them of the next 10 seconds until Ichigo got the hint as he faintly blushes._

 _"G-G-go out on a date?"_

 _"Y-y-yes." She was blushing like crazy and thank god it was only them two. "I-I want to know what's it like. We've known each other since we were kids and I want my first time on a date to be it with you." She hides her face with her mask._

 _'Well...that doesn't seem bad...' He thought to himself as he tries to find the right words to say, "Well I think we can make that work." He looks at the ground a bit nervous since he finally said what she wanted to hear, with a smile on her face (behind her mask of course but Ichigo can tell)._

 _"After...we get back...can you meet me...by the girl dormitory?"_

Back to the Ichigo  
Vacuo Forest

As Ichigo kept on sleeping on the sheer cold snow floor, the unusual pressure started to rise as Summer looks to her north and sees someone walking through the forest with a lamp on her side.

'Where's this pressure coming from?' the unknown friend or foe questions this pressure she is feeling. 'It's not the Grimm but...' She surveys the area to make sure there wasn't any Grimm around but there was one thing that caught her attention, Summer's ghostly appearance kneeling down on Ichigo's body. 'What the heck?' She rushes to the last spot she saw the ghost and wonders what's really going on.

Few minutes later, she caught up to where she last saw the ghost but for some reason, it's no longer there, rather seeing a orange haired teen with an unusual right forearm.

"Hey are you okay?" She ask him but there was no response so she decided to check his pulse on his neck and the pulse is growing weak. 'Better get him out of here...' She picks up his right demonic right arm and places it over her shoulders and begins to help him get out of the cold.

Summer felt at ease that this woman is saving his life and the unusual pressure is from her, a maiden.

'Didn't think she was going to rescue him.' Summer thought to herself and wonders what this event might transpire for the both of them.

2 days Later, Unknown Home

2 days have pass the unknown woman took Ichigo out of the cold storm and into a nearby townhouse she was temporarily staying at. While Ichigo was resting on the couch, the unknown female was trying to figure out this unusual pressure residing in his body.

'For a guy like him to have this much power is troublesome but I sense light and darkness in him.' She thought to herself as she continues on examining his right forearm and it's 'mystical' properties that she senses within him. 'Its odd..he's about my age and yet, he has the power to destroy the world if he goes down that path...'

She closes her eyes and sees what his inner thoughts were based on their hands intertwined.

She sees a city that isn't registered to any world map but the sight of the city is beautiful in her eyes. Clouds were mostly covering the city but the bright light of what it appears to be the sun is giving the city in his mind the beauty.

'A city in his head?' She looks around his city and is amazed of he can imagine.

 _"Who goes there?"_ She looks around to find the source of the voice came from.

"Who's there?" She questions out loud and asks the voice. "I'm not to hurt you."

What she didn't know is that he was an unusual person with different 'things' in him.

 _"Who are you?"_ The voice questioned her once more.

"My name is Amber and I got him out of the cold winter. I'm letting him stay at my current residences until he gets back up on his feet.

 _"Ah so your the current Maiden of the Fall."_ Her eyes widen in shock that the voice knows the Maidens, _"Don't be afraid child. My kind has long existed since the Maidens have been around."_ The voice said to her.

"Y-Your kind?" She raises an eyebrow as the voice manifests itself right in front of her.

 _"Do you know the story of_ _the Soul Reapers and Quincies child?"_ Her eyes widen in shock to hear something only was considered to be a myth just like her being a Maiden. _"Just like you, this boy is tasked on carrying the burden of his people and he is tasked on saving the world."_

"Saving the world?"

 _"During his travels, he saw government officials take unarmed civilians from their homes and they were experimented on. He saw that he needs to get rid of the corruption by destroying the root of it."_

"How can there be corruption in the government? We are already facing one problem with the Grimm and with some terrorist organization." She didn't want to believe the idea of a corrupt government.

 _"When why don't you hear from the horses mouth?"_ Soon Ichigo appears right behind her, on the floor. _"You may turn around and try to wake him up. He has a hard time waking up..."_ After that said, the voice stopped talking as she turn her attention to the still unconscious man.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She once again shakes the teen in front of her as she can hear him groaning.

"Wh-what?" He started to open his eyes and blinks a few times as he sees that he's in his inner world, "What the hell? Why am I in my inner world?" He questions himself as he begins to feel a sharp pain in his head.

"What's going on?" She questions herself as senses a dark aura surrounding him.

"Damnit...not...agh!" He clings onto his head as he felt the malevolent force again. Part of his skin begins to turn black on the left side of his face, both of his eyes begins to change to pure red. **'RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"** He let out a demonic roar as the windows begin to crack one by one until they completely shattered.

'No way...' This force is completely new to her. She never sensed anyone with this kind of dark aura in anyone but this one is beyond different. 'Maybe...' She rushes towards him and intertwines her fingers with his, "Listen to me! Relax and listen to the sound of my voice!"

She tried to get Ichigo to listen to her but he continues on struggling to control himself.

"Listen to me! Don't let the darkness consume you! Fight it!" She begins to use some of her aura to combat the darkness that resides in him and 10 minutes later, the darkness finally lose the battle as Ichigo collapsed on the floor. Checking his pulse under his neck, Ichigo is now fine but she wonders what was going on in his head.

He starts to move once more as he pushes himself up.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Y-yeah...thanks." He mutters quietly enough for her to hear. He looks up at her face to see his recuser, "Oh so you're the one that saved me huh?"

"My name is Amber," She introduces herself and hold out a hand to him, which he gladly accepts, "I found you lying in a bad blizzard in the forest of Vacuo."

"Oh. Thanks. Name's Ichigo." He introduce himself to her, "I thought I sensed your aura in the forest while I went K.O. out of hunger and tiredness." She sweat drops to the reason.

"You were dying in the forest of Vacuo in the winter season. You should know it's one of the most dangerous forests in all of Remnant you know."

"Well when you been traveling as I have, the wild life ain't that bad with my freak of nature." She looks at him like he's crazy. "This is the reason why I traveled the world." He shows her his demonic looking right forearm. "I didn't want to endanger people so I went into a self-exile and travel the world but didn't think my condition would worsen."

"Worsen?"

"Couple years ago I was caught in a Dust explosion at one of the factories by Signal Academy. Most of my class escaped but I ended up being caught in the blast and I have Dust poisoning in my body so I've been wondering if there was a cure for my condition."

Her eyes widen in shock that the man she saved has Dust poisoning. She knew the it was a common accident with the death count from Dust poisoning to be over 100 per year by accident. No one knows if there is a possible cure for it but researchers are doing what they can to stop the poisoning.

"How are you still able to breath with the poisoning still in your body?"

"Did the old man tell you?"

"Old man?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"He told you that I'm a Quincy and a Soul Reaper right?" She nods her head to the question, "Well the old man that was speaking to you is the spirit of my Zanpakuto."

"I-I see. Why don't I help you on your journey on finding a cure for you condition?" He looks at her surprisingly.

"You're willing to help me out to find a cure Amber? I barely know you and you hardly know me."

She nods her head with a smile on her face, "Its my job as a Maiden Ichigo." He now widens his eyes in shock.

"Wait what?! A Maiden!" He recalls some of the stories Glynda told him growing up and how they were based on the four seasons of Remnant.

She lets out a cute chuckle to which he groans as he can tell she's serious.

"Yes Ichigo, I am a Maiden." She let out a smile on her face, "I'm pretty shocking to know your a Soul Reaper and a Quincy from what I recall from my mother and father growing up."

"Well two peas in a pot huh?"

Both of them seem rather relax with one another as this was the start of their bond and how they became the good of friends.

* * *

Present Day, 4:00 P.M.

"I don't want to say the rest just yet mom."

She obliges to his words as she can sense there was something from their first meeting on how they fell in love with each other. After having a delicious lunch with his godmother, Ichigo and Glynda were in her office where she got some info regarding some of Ichigo's former teammates at Signal.

"So, what do you got?" Glynda asks one of her co-wokers as he hands her a data chip.

"This is what I got so far on the search. Figure I give you some hope on the, Ichigo." He nods his to his godmother's co-worker. She takes out a Scroll new prototype and places the data chip inside and lo behold, the new prototype Scroll does a 3D rendering on his friends.

The first one was Kitana, his first friend and she hasn't changed at all from what the 3D rendering but he notices her attire is now prominently black, black face paint is added around her eyes.

The data read: "After graduating from Signal Academy, Kitana decided not to attend Beacon Academy due to the death of her childhood best friend Ichigo Kurosaki that had a huge impact in her life. 2 years after his death, Kitana ventured around the world in search of Ichigo as she had a feeling he wasn't dead at all and became a cold and emotionless assassin, killing all those who spread lies of the current whereabouts of her childhood best friend and is considered to be armed and dangerous. Will be captured and taken in for question."

'Wait what?!' He didn't want to believe that his childhood best friend Kitana became a assassin just to go on her feelings that he was alive. 'Damnit Kitana...' He knew that he had to find her and make sure she stops these killings, even for a guy who killed people as well.

The next person was Chun-Li and boy Ichigo had a hard time believing that she already has become a woman, even if she's about his age of 18-19.

"This is Chun-Li mom?!" She nods her head and raises an eyebrow, 'Geez...she's already looking like a woman...' He thought to himself as he continues on staring at her body from head to toe. He instantly shake the thought of his perverted inner thoughts, 'Don't give into temptation!' He shouted to himself.

"I take it you are familiar with the female body, Ichigo." He nervously chuckles to himself as he can feel her 'killing motherly instincts' raising in her.

"It's...uh...part of...growing up mom..." He says nervously to his godmother as he tries not to think of his inner thoughts he was previously thinking.

Once he manages to get rid of his inner thoughts, he looked at her data which it read: "After graduating from Signal; she, like Kitana, didn't go to Beacon or any of the other Academies that wanted her. She decided to enroll to the police Academy close at Mistral where she can fight the day to day crimes and thugs that want to cause chaos around the kingdom. She is also is known for her great beauty and marvelous body."

Ichigo's face turn red from the last comment as he tried not to think of that until he felt a hard smack on the back of his head from both the Summer controlling his right spirit arm and Glynda with her wand. The hard smack from both of them caused a massive bump on his head to raise up.

"Ichigo."  
'Ichigo...'

'Oh boy...' He sweat drops as he knew he was in deep trouble. "Moving on..."

He turns to the next page on the Scroll and it was his other childhood friend, Kayle. It read: "After graduating from Signal Academy and unlike her former teammates, Kayle decided to enroll at Atlas Academy and while some people criticize a Faunus for joining a military but she proved her doubters that there are Faunuses can be trusted in a military power. She got the nickname 'Hawkgirl' based on her wings that are based on a hawk and is considered to be one of the best fighters in Atlas, behind Winter Schnee."

'Winter Schnee?' That name sounded familiar in his head as he remembers that the name Schnee is one of the most prestigious names out there in all of Remnant. 'So...is she my target?' His left eye begins to turn red without anyone noticing as he finishes the reading.

"So far, that's all we got with the 4 of them. We can get to talking with Kayle and Chun-Li but nothing yet on Kitana's current location or imprisonment." Glynda said to her godson as his left eye begins to turn back to normal.

"I see. Do we have any big thing that's going to happen within this school year?" He questions his mother as she recalls a annual event.

"We have a annual festival called 'Vytal Festival' and we're the current host for this year. You do recall me taking you right?"

He looks up and tries to recall the memory of his youth with him and Glynda watching the big tournament and trying out the food from many vendors.

"Oh yeah...forgot about that. You think each of them are going to that?"

"I certainly do. No one misses out on the experience and fight between schools is something everyone wants to see. I'm certain Chun-Li and Kayle are going to attend but I'm still wondering about Kitana as she is a criminal from what you just read now." Glynda stated to her son.

"Well I hope so mom. I'm calling it a day. See you tomorrow." He says tiredly as he exited the room, making Glynda wondering what might happen in the future for Ichigo and his former teammates.

Ichigo's Room, 7:30 P.M.  


Looking at the pictures on his desktop, Ichigo was leaning his head on his right arm. His heart started pounding deep and fast, anxiety started come into his head but luckily Summer made sure to relax his mind with relaxing imagines of the clear sandy beach of Vale.

'Thanks Summer...' He smiles sadly to Summer, 'Kinda needed that.'

'You will see them again Ichigo, no need to doubt yourself.' She tries to bring up his spirits but there was only one thing on his mind.

'But Kitana...as a assassin?' He manifests the spirit of his right arm to grab the picture of him and Kitana together, 'I don't want to see her as that! She shouldn't have become a assassin! She should had enrolled to one of the Academies!' He slams his left fist into his desk and is now torn the fact she could be possibly anywhere and could have become the thing he hates in himself, the 'possessed' Ichigo.

'Stop it Ichigo! Don't think of what had happen 5 years ago! That wasn't your fault!' She shouted at him, 'You know it's not your fault! There are things you can't stop from happening! Don't let the doubt in your mind shroud you with darkness and hate Ichigo.'

Kitana has been one of the closes people he grew up with and has been with him until that fateful day where he was caught in the explosion of the Dust Factory and had his right arm changed. She was there with him for better or for worse at any moment but the 2 of them stuck it out.

'I need to find her before she goes on a killing spree.' He was about to move until Summer stopped him.

'Just stop Ichigo!' She appears right in front of him in her ghost form, 'You can stop her if you don't know where she is going to be. If you move go to one of the regions, she could be in a different region by then! I may not be your mother Ichigo but listen! You need to calm down and not try to think of the if's of what you can do to stop her if you don't know where she's at. You will find her but right now, focus on building your already strain relationship with my daughters and their friends. I sense that some of them are willing to help while the rest don't because of you going to that berserk state.'

Summer spoke all the truth. He knows that he couldn't control of what had transpire 5 years ago but now, he can find a way to make sure he can reunite the 3 of them.

'Right...' He looks at the little mirror on his desk to see the scar on the left side of his lip that Kitana gave him when they were staying at Signal. It was the first scar she gave him and it was a complete accident but they have gotten use to hurting each other for years and that is what brought the two of them close and that's how everyone suspected that they were a couple. 'Summer, remind me to make a diagram, have targets on my mind and you can access my memories as a reference. Gotta make some moves and calls when the time arrives.'

As he got rid of some corrupt officials, known politicians and some small time terrorists, name after name, he still hasn't figure out the man that goes by: 'Zero' or the 'Big Boss'. He gets up from his seat and heads onto his bed, 'I'm going to bed, let me know if there's anything I need to know.' Summer nods her head as Ichigo gets into his bed and falls asleep.

* * *

Ichigo's Dreams.

Once they entered the room, Chun-Li closed the door and locked it. Ichigo turned around and got into a fighting stance. Chun-Li smiled, eagerly anticipating her former teammate's true strength.

Chun-Li made the first move this time. Ichigo blocked Chun-Li's left strike kick, grabbed the offending leg, and tossed her down on the bed. Chun-Li grabbed him by his neck with her legs and flipped him across the room, only for him to land safely on the couch.

He leapt off the couch and ran towards Chun-Li, striking with a fast five-hit fist combo. Chun-Li dodged the attack and countered with a surprise he never saw coming: she grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him on the lips!

He blushed a cherry red and backed away, allowing Chun-Li to shift Ichigo off of his feet as he fell onto his stomach and Chun-Li jumped over him and sat on his back.

"Gah!" Ichigo yelled.

"I win," Chun-Li giggled.

"No fair! you cheated!" he cried. "I didn't know you were going to kiss me!" _'Geez...I guess I was right; girls do use their beauty as weapons!'_ Ichigo struggled to get Chun-Li off of him, but found that he couldn't move.

"Can you get your big butt off me?" He asked his former teammate.

"My butt is that big?" Chun-Li gasped, and then she puffed her (face) cheeks.

"Yes it is, and you're heavy too," Ichigo said as he sweat dropped.

Chun-Li rose up just a little and sat back down on him. "Gah! What was that for?"

"I am not heavy," Chun-Li huffed, then looked away.

' _Damn that's right; women don't like being called heavy,' Ichigo_ thought as he sweatdropped again.

"Look…I'm sorry I called you heavy Chun-Li…but your butt is still big…" He strained to say as Chun-Li still looked away, not moving an inch. He also started to feel pain in his back.

"Look, having a big butt isn't all that bad. You have a big butt because of…" Ichigo noticed that Chun-Li did have beautiful thighs; "Your thighs. They're healthy and beautiful, so they gave you a big butt. And from your kicks you train everyday; it shows the fruit of your training. And I like women who take their training seriously."

Chun-Li blushed slightly. "You do? I mean, I train hard…if that means I train too much-"

"Nah, it's alright," He said reassuringly. "You should know that I train every day too. I want to become strong so I can protect everyone I care about Chun. It isn't easy, but becoming strong isn't a bad thing, especially if you're doing this to help people." Chun-Li smiled and rose up, allowing the Ichigo to roll away and struggle to his feet.

"Maybe we can have another rematch. And this time no surprise." Ichigo stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You're the first to guy who told me I have beautiful thighs. And do I really have a big butt?" Chun-Li asked, blushing.

Ichigo nodded. "Yup, you do Chun. And I thought some of our old classmates at Signal had one but yours is way bigger, not that that's a bad thing. It shows your thighs have been through a lot of training. And I'm being honest."

Chun-Li walked over to Ichigo. "You're handsome, you know that?"

Ichigo looked away. "I never thought of myself being a handsome guy. I never really had the best of luck with girls around my age."

"What about older women?" Chun-Li asked as she drew closer to Ichigo.

"I um…er…I met a few but only friendly encounters," Ichigo quickly asnwered.

"Like whom?" she asked.

"No comment on that." He recalls some experiences that are best left forgotten during his 5 year absence.

"Open as this?" Chun-Li asked slyly.

"Huh?" He looked at Chun-Li, just as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he placed his hands on Chun-Li's hips.

He broke the kiss and stared into Chun-Li's brown eyes. "Chun, we don't need to be in a rush you know."

"Call me Li, Ichigo" she giggled as he nod his head.

"Li…We know each other since we were kids and now you're really beautiful woman in front of me and I mean it; you really are beautiful Li." He smiled. "And I've seen lots of beautiful women, but none as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that to make me like you more." Chun-Li poked his right cheek as Ichigo only chuckles.

"Maybe I am, but I'm telling you the truth: you do have wonderful legs." Ichigo grinned.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked.

"Huh? Of course I have. Weren't you listening to what I told you, Li?" He looked confused.

Chun-Li laughed lightly. "No, I mean you ever _been_ with a woman." She ended her sentence with a sexy wink. She looked at her large hotel bed, waiting for Ichigo to get the idea.

"Um, er…no, I've never been with a woman…in bed," Ichigo said a bit nervously.

He watched her as Chun-Li took her shoes off, noting that she was about two to three inches taller than him. He didn't care if she was short or tall. He can't recall on how old Chun-Li was since he is bad with remembering birth dates, but he had a feeling she was a bit older than him.

He was already shirtless. He unzipped and removed his pants (after taking his shoes off), then took off his underwear as the gorgeous woman in front of him continued removing her clothes as well. He sat down on the bed and watched Chun-Li undress herself.

"Like what you see?" Chun-Li asked Ichigo after removing the last bit of clothing from her body her panties. Chun-Li grabbed her large breasts and wiggled them seductively as Ichigo looked at her from head to toe. She gasped at the sight of his penis as it hardened when he saw her naked butt which she had shaken at him flirtatiously. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"You find me…attractive?" She asked.

"My body is too honest," He chuckled. Chun-Li was a tall, beautiful woman; her thighs were thick but sexy and juicy, giving her bottom a nice, round, plump appearance

"Let's do something we'll both enjoy!" She pushed him onto his back, threw her legs over him, and positioned her pussy right in front of his face as her head hovered over Ichigo's eight- inch cock. Chun-Li grabbed hold of the shaft and began stroking it as her tongue did laps around the head.

Quickly playing along, Ichigo raised his head and drove his tongue into her already wet pussy, and then put his hands on both sides of her gorgeous big rear while she took his cock into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down over his penis and juggled his balls with her hand, she began thrusting her pussy into his face.

"You do have a big butt Chun-Li," he told her.

"Stop it…you're embarrassing me," Chun-Li replied before going back to sucking his penis.

"Yes you do." He slapped Chun-Li's left ass cheek, causing it to shake wonderfully. Chun-Li responded by shaking her ass provocatively at him. He licked at it more and more. Chun-Li released him from her mouth just in time to see Ichigo's penis shoot out his semen, which she promptly began licking up while he drove his tongue harder into her pussy.

"Yes!" She yelled with a lustful moan. Finally, some of her own juice came out, covering his face, which he quickly slurped up.

Chun-Li got off Ichigo as she faces him and notices him blushing a bright red cherry. Chun-Li noticed Ichigo's throbbing penis.

A smile spread across her face. "You're a naughty boy, Ich _-i-go_ ," she said seductively, moving her upper body a bit and causing her beautiful breasts to bounce in the process.

"Naughty?" he asked slyly. He then moved closer to her and sat in her lap, much to her delight.

Chun-Li blushed, but her smile never disappeared. "I think I were going to have some fun."

She then spread him over her lap and pinned him down with her left hand while raising her right hand above her head. Bringing it down, she delivered a stinging slap to his backside, causing him to moan in pleasure rather than pain.

"OUCH!"

Chun-Li complied and laid a series of real stingers on his butt cheeks until they were both cherry red, while Ichigo yelped in both pain and pleasure. When Chun-Li decided that the spanking was over, she let him up and pulled him into a strong hug, pulling his face into her bountiful bosom before noticing that his penis was throbbing a little harder than before. She released him and he looked at her.

"I think you spanked me a little too hard Chun," he pouted. "My turn?" His tone was so childish and adorable that Chun-Li almost felt the urge to breast feed him.

Chun-Li smiled. "Sure; turn around," she said. He obeyed her, and immediately let out a light pleasured moan when he felt her tongue touch his left butt cheek, soothing the pain, then finishing it with a juicy kiss to it. She then applied the same treatment to his right butt cheek, much to his delight. Oh, his penis was so hard he felt like it'd burst soon. When she was done, he turned around, his cock a clear indication as to what he desired, no, _needed_.

"Li," Ichigo said almost erratically, "I can't take it anymore. I want you! I _need_ you!

Chun-Li smiled and opened her beautiful legs. Ichigo once again settled down in the taller woman's lap, his cock poised at her entrance. The two smiled at one another before they locked lips once more. As their tongues came into contact with each other and began to fight for control, his hands traveled downward until they were rubbing Chun-Li's ever-sexy ass. His delight was intensified by Chun-Li cupping his own butt cheeks as well.

The kiss was finally broken, and saliva dripped from both of their mouths as their lips were separated. They made eye contact, both lost in the other's gaze.

"I'm ready when you are," he said, and Li nodded.

He rocked his hips forward and Chun-Li felt his penis rubbing against her pussy, teasing her with his thrust. Ichigo couldn't get it in right though; Chun-Li grabbed his penis and helped him place it in the right way, letting out a moan of pleasure as it went in before returning her hand to Ichigo's backside.

He drove his penis deep inside her, pounding deeply within the lovely woman. Chun-Li took her hands off of Ichigo's buttocks and pulled him closer, her strong arms wrapping completely around him. He moaned softly while thrusting his hips back and forth. They looked at each other again. Then they locked lips once again, this time in a more passionate manner than ever. Their bodies were both hot and sweaty with the hot sex that had been going on.

Chun-Li gripped him by his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He bared his teeth as he felt Chun-Li thighs and inner thighs crushing him. He shakily placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Li...You're crushing me…can you loosen up…?" He gasped.

"Oops, sorry. It's just…you're doing it so good." Chun-Li gave Ichigo a very sexy smile.

"Well I guess if you're feeling good, I'm doing my job as your lover." He grinned.

"Just because you're pounding me doesn't make you my lover. If you're my lover you're gonna have to put love into darling." Chun-Li winked.

"Indeed," he said. "And I will Li."

"Show me, Ichi; show me your love," she purred.

"Stick to calling me Ichi: 'darling' doesn't suit to me Li. Now get ready, 'cause I got some stamina I need burning." He grinned and Chun-Li sweat dropped, worried what she had gotten herself into.

He grabs her hips and put his thrust into overdrive. Chun-Li felt Ichigo ramming his penis inside her all the way. Her eyes widened as she scream, "So big! Oh God Ichi!"

Chun-Li loosened her legs' grip around his hips as he grabs Chun-Li's right leg and placed it over his left shoulder, causing her to fall back a bit. Chun-Li felt her lover's penis drive deeper inside her. She couldn't believe the love she was getting. Chun-Li felt her orgasm building up.

"Ah…oh God, honey! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed.

"Ah! Li, I can't hold it! You're…getting tight…too tight I can't hold it…I CAN'T!" Within seconds Ichigo unleashed his sperm into Chun-Li's womb. Aforementioned woman let out a yell of pleasure, then gave her lover a satisfied smile before they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Your...first?" He questions his former teammate turn lover as she was resting on his chest.

"Yes...I'm glad I had my first time to be with you Ichigo..." She says tiredly as she kisses Ichigo on the lips as the 2 of them fell asleep until...

* * *

The Next Day: 9:00 A.M.

He bolts up sits up after hearing the alarm clock go off on him.

'Damn clock...' He presses the button as the alarm stops, 'Didn't think I would slept that early. That was a heck of a dream...'

'I'll say...' He instantly froze as he forgot about one certain guest in his arm, 'I must say Ichigo, I didn't know you had those dreams of your childhood friend Chun-Li and I must say; that was an interesting.' Summer says with a smirk on her face as Ichigo instantly covers his blushing/embarrassing face with his bedsheets. 'You seem happy.'

'SHUT UP!' He yells back at Summer as he can see her grinning as she has one heck of a idea for blackmail if needed. 'Don't even...'

'Oh I have something that will be some good blackmail material for you Ichigo. They won't be extreme but I do expect something.' He groans as he covers his face with his pillow, 'Oh by the way, nice tent.'

'Oh FUCKING HELL! Please just STOP!'

'AHAHAHA! Oh this is to much fun!' Summer continues on laughing and torturing her 'son'.

"Tr-8R! Play Mahou Tsukai no Yoru: Five OST." His music player turned on and started playing the music so that he doesn't have to hear Summer.

'You can't get rid of me Ichigo. Remember my soul is connect to you and I'm a guest in your left arm!'

'Not listening! LALALALALALA!' He tries to make sure he doesn't have to hear Summer as he tries to hear the music.

While he was continuing on trying to ignore the comments coming from Summer, an unknown guest was observing the teen.

"So this is our guy?" Said a pale, well-built man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, seemingly gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. His name is Mercury Black. "I honestly don't think this guy is Big Boss." He continued as he looks through the binoculars.

"I'm pretty sure he'll wake up soon enough." Said a thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her name is Emerald Sustrai, "I wonder how are we going to reawaken his memories..."

"In time, we will awaken his memories." Said a woman with ashen-black hair and bright (nearly glowing) amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. Her name is Cinder Fall and she is the leader of her little group. "I'm surprise he managed to find his original personality from what we did to his brain."

"Well to be precise, it was you that did it Cinder." Mercury corrected their leader, "You wanted to have some fun with the strawberry."

"He was just too cute to not have fun with. There was something I felt drawn to him." Cinder said with a coy smile on her face to which Mercury only rolls his eyes. "Once everything is set, my King will come back to me."

"If you say so but what if he doesn't?" He again questions their leader, "What I'm looking at is a guy with a crazy looking right forearm. You know something that the both of us don't know about him. How do you know if he is really the Boss or Zero for the matter?"

"I have to agree with him on this one." Emerald chips in, "How is," She pauses for a second as she looks through her Scroll for his name, "Ichigo Kurosaki the man that's your king?"

"You are all aware that he was there when we attacked the former Maiden correct?" They all nod their heads to her question, "Thanks to a certain someone preparing at advance, he wasn't able to protect her and his ancestry, his lineage has a force that can turn the side in our favor." Cinder said to her subordinates, "Let's get everything into Phase 1."

Both of them nod their heads and each of them left the area without anyone detecting them.

Back with Ichigo and Summer, all he tried to do was try to ignore the remarks of his guest.

'Just shut up!' He begged the former huntress to be quiet of his 'unique dream' he had last night. 'I don't need to keep on hearing that Summer!'

'Oh but I can't help it! HAHAHAHA!' She continues on laughing at his predicament, 'Come on, it's not that bad Ichigo.'

'Well you're making this a big deal!' He countered her remark,'Just please not to bring this up ever again!'

'Only if you were to do one wish of mine.'

He groans on the thought but if that'll shut her up, then so be it.

'Alright fine.' He given up as he knows she'll won't give up on the idea of blackmail during their adventures. "Tr-8R: Play Renka: Hitori Omou" He told his music player to change song and it begins to play a beautiful song and it actually reflects part of Ichigo.

Yurureri yurureri (Swaying and being swayed)  
Utakata omoi me guru hakari (One's thoughts flow like bubbles)  
Tsutau minasuji (Down the river stream)  
Sono te ga hiraku asu wa (Those hands will open up the path to tomorrow)  
Hikari e te o nobasu (Reaching out to the light)  
Kegarenaki gin no tsurugi (The incorruptible silver sword)  
Madoromi (Will slash in order to wake)  
Omoi o tachikirite (Those slumbering hopes)  
Utau seihitsu (Bringing peace to the world)  
Suishou yawaku hikari chirite (A soft light scatters from the crystal)  
Yami no sariiku akatsuki (Vanquishing the dark like a sunrise)  
Hitori omou (One's thoughts)  
Yurari yurureri (Swaying and being swayed)  
Utakata omoi meguru hakari (One's thoughts flow like bubbles)  
Tsutau minasuji (Down the river stream)  
Sono te ga hiraku asu wa (Those hands will open up the path to tomorrow)  
Yami e to susumiyuku (On a path to darkness)  
Utsurona hakua no ouza (The empty white throne)  
Onore o subete o azamuite (One will deceive them all)  
Tsumugu kotowari (By spinning a false tale)  
Kokuyou nibuku kuzureochite (The blackened sun will slowly begin to fall)  
Hikari sariiku tasogare (Vanquishing the light like the twilight)  
Hitori omou (One's thoughts)  
Erabishi wa tadashiki michi subete ga (No matter which path is chosen, surely they)  
Nageki mo egao mo kui mo yume mo kitto (Will lead to grief, smiles, regrets, and dreams, surely)  
Yukusue ni mayoi tsukare sasurai (There will be wandering roses in those hesitant futures)  
Ibara o sono mi ni kizamu mo mata kitto (That will engrave themselves into them, surely)  
Hazama e shizumi yuku (They will sink into the ravine)  
Samayoi tayutau kokoro (The wandering heart will drift about)  
Osanaki (Wishing)  
Negai o matometeta (A childish wish)  
Musubu kits ei (That the corpses of those)  
Nakigara umore kuri hatete (Descendants bound by blood)  
Minamo ni utsuru (Reflect upon the chaotic water's surface in the end)  
Waga i o dare ga shiru ya (So that someone is aware of one's thoughts)  
Yurari yurureri (Swaying and being swayed)  
Utakata omoi meguru hakari (One's thoughts flow like bubbles)  
Tsutau minasuji (Down the river stream)  
Sono te ga hiraku asu wa (Those hands will open up the path to tomorrow)  
Yurureri yurari(Being swayed and swaying)

Once the song ended, Summer felt more relaxed as she was now sitting on his couch, with a smile on her face.

'That song was beautiful...' She said to the Soul Reaper, 'Didn't think it would be this soothing.'

'My mom played that years ago and this was her favorite song when she was raising me.' He said in response to the former with a sad smile on his face, 'Wish I could go back and spend more time with her.' He felt Summer wrap her ghostly arms around him.

'And you will Ichigo. Each day you can spend time with her and have that bond.'

'You're right on that. Thanks Summer.'

'Maybe I can shorten the song..'He looks at her confusingly as he begins to hear her soothing singing voice.

'You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb  
In the white light, a hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day  
Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone  
Lost in thoughts, all alone  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose  
Sing with me a song of silence and blood, the rain falls, but can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride, can no one hear my cry  
You are the ocean's gray waves destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach  
Yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb You are the ocean's gray waves'

'Thanks Summer. Better get ready for school.' He said to Summer as he disconnected the line and begins to get dress for his first day of school.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Didn't think I would reach 10k words before and this is my first time writing it!**

 **The chapter was meant to show more of the back story of Ichigo's 5 year absence and wanted to show a character that was introduced in Volume 3. Since there isn't much info on Amber, I thought of showing my own ideas of her character in the chapter and you guys will see their relationship begin to bloom.**

 **The lemon/wet dream that Ichigo had was something I thought of that Summer can use as Blackmail material. It was meant for comedic purposes and I actually got an idea on how he will bond with one of the characters with her having that as leverage against him (even if she is a ghost).**

 **I hope you guys like the end part of the chapter as well, I thought of showing more hints to the back story of Ichigo's adventures and how he became the 'possessed' Ichigo and more will be revealed in the future.**

 **I am wondering if I can get help on some of my stories as I am currently stuck on such as Persona: The Fool of DXD/Fairy Tail, The Reaper of DXD and The Fool and The Reaper. I've been mainly focusing on Beacon and the whole plot for the story in general. I want to get back on writing them as soon as possible and I want to hear if you guys can help me out.  
**

 **Also those who are wondering about "A Promise" the next chapter is being plotted as we** **speak and I want to know if any knows how to write a childhood? I'm kinda stuck on that as I never had much experience on writing childhood chapters before and I've only written some childhood moments in "The Reaper's Magic Games" and that's the only childhood sequences I've written. If anyone knows how to write one, please let me know.**

 **Poll update  
** 1 Ruby Rose 48 votes  
2 Yang Xiao Long 46 votes  
3 Blake Belladonna 45 votes  
4 Weiss Schnee 40 votes  
5 Winter Schnee 38 votes  
6 Erza Scarlet 28 votes  
7 Cinder Fall 23 votes  
8 Rias Gremory 22 votes  
9 Kuroka 22 votes  
10 Rosswiesse 21 votes  
11 Ophis 20 votes  
12 Tier Harribel 18 votes  
13 Mirajane Strauss 14 votes  
14 Orihime Inoue 14 votes  
15 Gabriel 14 votes  
16 Coco Adel 11 votes  
17 Akeno Himejima 10 votes  
18 Pyrrha Nikos 10 votes  
19 Serafall 9 votes  
20 Ultear Milkovich 8 votes  
21 Xenovia Quarta 6 votes  
22 Chun-Li 6 votes  
23 Kagura Mikazuchi 5 votes  
24 Rin Tohsaka 5 votes  
25 Lucy Heartfilia 4 votes  
26 Raynare 4 votes  
27 Bambietta Basterbine 4 votes  
28 Meninas McAllon 4 votes  
29 Irina Shidou 4 votes  
30 Ruler 4 votes  
31 Cana Alberona 3 votes  
32 Velvet Scarlatina 3 votes  
33 Master Artoria/Saber 3 votes  
34 Erza Knightwalker 3 votes  
35 Rukia Kuchiki 2 votes  
36 Riruka Dokugamine 2 votes  
37 Candice Catnipp 2 votes  
38 Aoko Aozaki 2 votes  
39 Black Widow 2 votes  
40 Dimaria Yesta 1 vote  
41 Kalawarner 1 vote  
42 Kitana 1 vote  
43 Jade 1 vote  
44 Sonia Nevermind 1 vote  
45 Touko Aozaki 1 vote  
46 Luviagelita "Luvia" Edelfelt 1 vote  
47 Cassie Cage 0 votes  
48 Alisa Ilinchina Amiella 0 votes  
49 Sakura Matou 0 votes  
50 Eleonora "Elen" Viltaria 0 votes

 **For the story, it's going to be having different cultures from the series and its not going to be a massive harem for those of you wondering. It'll mostly focusing on the Bleach series and there will be some other parts from the different series until the later chapters.**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter, what do you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon. Thank you guys for checking out the previous chapter and what you guys thought of the previous chapter. Some of you guys were wondering as to why I added a scene in the chapter and it will be explain in the** **story.**

 **From the little question I posted a few days ago, I'll be thinking of adding either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra into the story but who knows if I'll add them based on the** **reviews/answers.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Ichigo Kurosaki  
The Student: Meeting Yang and Ruby**

Beacon Academy

Today marks the first day for the new student Ichigo Kurosaki in Beacon Academy. It has been 5 years since the last time he enrolled at Signal Academy but this one felt way different as he is considered as a delinquent or an enemy based on what the rumors of him facing both teams RWBY and JNPR. Some of the student were wondering if he is indeed an enemy or a troubled student but they don't know which to trust.

Right now, Ichigo is walking down the hallway with all the eyes on him. Once a 'legendary' student at Signal for his impressive resume of accomplishments during his years at Signal but now considered an enemy or a delinquent from the rumors of him now.

'It's my first day and I'm already getting eyed on...' He thought to himself from seeing multiple students keep on staring at the orange haired student. 'Hope this day isn't much of a drag...' He was lost in thought as he bumped into a light blonde spiky haired teen with a tail coming out of his behind.

"Oh sorry!" He apologized first to Ichigo, "Didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about..." He shrugged it off, "was lost in thought so wasn't paying much attention."

"Wait a second..." Ichigo cocks an eyebrow as he was wondering what he was about to say next, "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" he nods to his question.

"Uh..yeah that's me?" Ichigo doesn't know where this conversation is going to but he hopes its mostly a normal one.

"Dude! You are all over the Beacon News!" The spiky haired Faunus shows Ichigo the news of Ichigo destroying one of the towers with his powers.

'Oi...' He didn't think his powers would be able to do that. Sure he knows he has the destructive power but he mostly had self control of his powers. 'Summer..remain me to learn more self control of my power...' He had Summer make the mental note in his head. "Crap..." He scratches the back of his head, "I guess I'm infamous now..." He mutters to himself.

"Nah don't sweat it man. The teachers explained it to us it was a training exercise for you against teams RWBY and JNPR." The spiky haired blonde would go onto explaining the situation to him from what the teachers all told their students.

'Didn't think they'll lie to them.' He said in his head, "Thanks..uh..."

"Oh names Sun Wukong, I'm from Haven Academy." He opens his hand and both of them shake hands.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Signal." He introduces himself to Sun and the first bell of the day rang, "Ah crap..."

"Later bro!" Sun hurried off to his class, as did the other students, making Ichigo wondering where the hell is he suppose to go for his first class.

'Wish mom's would have given me a schedule or something...' He sighs in annoyance as he would walk down the hallway and explores the halls. It was bigger than what he had imagine of the halls from what Glynda has told him about the Academy.

He sees some familiar inscriptions on the walls, some art work as well and Ichigo was amazed to see what the early art was based on the Grimm from a few hundred years to a thousand years into the past.

'Damn...' he thought to himself from the artwork, 'There are some of the Grimm that are similar to the ones today...but this one...' He looks at a big 'historic' art piece about a enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is slightly translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, ribcage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars.

'The piece is about a thousand year old Dragon Grimm.' Summer appears new to him, 'Even I heard there was a large Grimm that appeared to be a dragon.'

'So this folktale is real huh?' He places his hands on his hips and begins to think, 'This monster can wreck a town from the size of it...' He wonders if that beast is still alive after all this time since there isn't reports of the Dragon considered to be dead from the reports he stole during his travels.

After gazing at the picture for a good five minutes, Ichigo then decide to continue on exploring the halls until he bumped into one particular blonde haired teen that didn't trust him from their first encounter by falling onto her chest.

'What the heck?' He then tried to place a hand onto the floor but what he touched, he heard a moan. 'FUCKING HELL!' He instantly knew what he grabbed and he had a feeling he was about to die that time.

'Oh ho?' He hears Summer behind him with a coy smile on her face, 'I didn't think you move that quick Ichigo...'

'Shut it Summer!' He knew his face is bright red as he can tell this is one predicament he is about to be hit by the female he was currently face-first in her chest. Slowly Ichigo lifts up his head and sees the person he landed on, Yang Xiao Long with her face redder than Pyrrha's hair color. "Ahhhh...sorry..." He had to apologize for this awkward landing of his to the person that hates his guts.

"Why YOU!" Ichigo instantly begins to run for his life as Yang wants to beat the living hell out of him. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THAT AREA!" She yells at the orange haired student.

"Hey I didn't mean to!" Yang started to toss some statutes at him, "HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He continues on dodging some thrown objects. "DAMN BLONDIE STOP THROWING THE DAMN STATUES!" He yells at her with a tick mark on his forehead.

"That's the idea you perv!" She response with a hint of anger in her tone.

"DAMNIT BLONDIE! IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" Yang continues on throwing the statues at him as Ichigo continues on dodging them left and right. 'Oi Summer, any ideas on calming down your stepdaughter?' He asks Summer.

'Well Yang isn't this angry most of the time.' Summer started, 'I'm sure you tried to apologize to her since I was there.'

'Yeah! I know!' He continues on dodging the items that were being thrown at him, 'That was an accident!' He was referring to the 'second base' reference a few moments ago. 'Can you sense your other daughter?' He questions her as he got hit with a statue, "Damnit Blondie!"

"I'm going to hurt you moron!"

'Well I faced worst threats then that...' He mutters to himself, 'Found here yet?'

'Second Floor.'

'Got it!' He continues on running down the hall as Yang pushes onward.

Ichigo never knew that Summer's stepdaughter had this anger problem, then again he never met anyone that was way pissed from this accident. Even when he was 'possessed' he was still his honor bound self like before minus his emo traits.

He sees the staircase at the end of the hall and decided to use his Shunpo technique to evade the multiple statues being thrown at him. Yang couldn't believe that he has this incredible speed for someone like him, minus her short little sister.

'Holy hell...' She was gawking at his speed, 'Didn't think he was this fast.' She shakes the thought and pursues her target.

Once Ichigo manages to lose her for a quick second, he decided to hide in the shadows of the lockers. Something he learned when he was a petty theft before he met Summer.

'Location Summer?' He asks her as he tries to regain his breath. 'Damn...didn't think I was this tired from running...'

'She's down the hall to your right.'

'Thanks.' He then disconnects from Summer and tries to make sure the coast is clear with no blonde haired teen that is on the hunt. "Okay coast is clear..." He mutters to him self as he then hurries down the hall to make sure Yang doesn't hurt him by throwing items at him.

As he was running down the hall, Ichigo never thought that this Academy was this large. Sure Signal was sorta big but that was 5 years ago and Ichigo was just a pre-teen and now he is growing up as an adult and this place was big in his head.

Once he manages to be at the end of the hall, he immediately looks to his right and sees a female wearing black long stockings, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar and a red hood.

'Finally!' He runs towards her as he found her. "OI Ruby!" He yells at her as he has gotten her attention.

'Isn't that...' Ruby questions to herself as she finally remembers 'Strawberry!' she recalls meeting him when he was 'possessed' and both her team and JPNR beating him a few days ago. Once Ichigo finally reaches to her, he begins to pant heavily.

"Ruby! You...need to...help me..." He says tiredly to girl with black/red hair.

"Um...with what?" She raises an eyebrow to his question.

"Your...sister." He pointed his left thumb behind him as she sees her older half sister coming down the hall.

"Get away from her you perv!" Yang shouted a bit loudly as Ruby is now way confuse from what's currently going on.

"What's going on?" She questions the orange haired teen in front of her.

"I...acci...dently...fell...on top...of...her..." He continues on trying to explain the situation to her and Ruby thought it was an all an accident from his point of view.

"Ruby get away from him!" Yang lunges at Ichigo but luckily Ichigo manifested his Devil Bringer to catch her incoming attack.

"Hey Blondie, I said it was an accident!" He replies tiredly to her, "Look, I had no idea that I went there! I thought it was a ball."

"A BALL!" Her face begins to turn bright red in either angry or embarrassed from such a statement. "It wasn't a ball you dork!"

Ruby sweat drops since she has no idea what they were talking.

"Look I thought if I explain what had happen to your kid sister, I figured you might calm down!" Ichigo said as he lets her go, "I'm not a bad guy Blondie."

"It's Yang you dolt. Now put me down!" Ichigo obliges to her wish and lets go of her right fist.

"This is so bizarre..." Ruby mutters to herself quietly.

"Look Yang, what happen a probably 10-15 minutes ago; was a completely accident!" He stated a bit annoyingly to the blonde haired teen, "The guy you guys faced couple days ago is me but a completely different me. The person that is talking to you all now is my normal self and I do want to make things right."

While Ruby is still a bit confuse on what happened between the two of them, she actually felt sorry for him. Maybe there is something that is trying to control him but she has no idea what is going on with Ichigo.

"Hey Yang," Her older sister looks at her, "Maybe you can cut him some slack. I know that him and the rest of the guys don't trust him from what had happen but I can tell he's trying." Ruby wanted to build that trust with the orange haired teen, even though they got off the wrong foot couple days ago and she's willing to put that to rest.

"You seriously want to trust him Ruby?" Yang questions her sister, to which she nods her head, "Very well." She sighs in defeat since she does want to make her sister happy but she still couldn't trust him. "Look," She turns her attention to the orange haired student in Ichigo Kurosaki, "you are in very deep ice with me. Just because you used my sister to stop me from hurting you doesn't mean I have to immediately have to trust you."

"Noted."

With that said, Yang then proceeds to give Ichigo a powerful punt right in the private parts for what had happened and Ichigo fell onto his knees from such a powerful kick.

"You deserved that." Yang stated as she walks away from the scene, leaving behind Ruby and Ichigo.

'Summer...you forgot to mention she has a powerful punt...' Ichigo groans in pain from Yang's punt.

'Well Yang does have an anger problem as a child and was a temperamental child growing up.' Summer said.

"Hey Ichigo," He looks up and looks at Ruby's eyes, "Don't take that personally. I know you got on the wrong foot with some of the guys here but some are willing to help you while you have to build that support with the others." Ruby says as she helps him up.

"Noted." He still groans from that hit, "By the way, can you help me out on where the teacher's office is? Miss Goodwitch forgot to give me my schedule." Ichigo asks her and she nods her head.

"Not a problem." She then leads the way for the two of them begin to walk down the hall to the teacher's office but there is one thing she does want to ask him in the future, how did Ichigo have Miss Glynda Goodwitch as his mother.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for making this a short chapter but I did want it to be a 'start' if you will about Ichigo's friendship with Ruby and Yang.**

 **Since Ichigo did try to kill them while he was 'possessed', some of his friendship with the teams are a bit strained but he does want to make amens with all of them while some of the guys are willing to help him as well and that is how their friendship is going to start.**

 **Those of you wondering why Ruby isn't part of the Harem is simple: my version of Ichigo** **will only see her as a little sister. Since Summer is part of Ichigo, she will tell stories about her raising Ruby and Yang and Ichigo will see her as a little sister he never had.**

 **I also thought of introducing a new incarnation of Ichigo's team: K.I.C.K in the future chapters. I like to hear who might be in the team from you perception point of view.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon. Thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter. As I said: the following chapters are going to be a a introduction with Ichigo meeting the teams and possibly his future teammates.**

 **Reviews:**

 **MEleeSmasher:** I won't be making it creepy at all. I did forget to mention that Ruby will see Ichigo as either as a mentor or a big brother.

 **WildWind1855:** I do get the idea that people are against the idea of Ichigo being part of a new team but I do want to make the team so that he can trust other people besides Teams RWBY and JNPR.

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The 1st day: I'm in trouble**

Beacon Academy

As the orange haired teen, Ichigo Kurosaki, continues on walking through the hallway with the student known as Ruby Rose, for some reason; all he could think about was trying to 'fix' his relationship with Ruby's older half-sister Yang. While he did feel responsible for 'ruining' the start of a friendly friendship, he indeed felt perhaps this was the best for them to start out.

'Maybe I can make it up to her...' He begins to think of ways to 'rebuild' if you would, their friendship. 'Normally I would apologize to my friends but not in my weird condition but there has to be something...' He places his hands in his pockets and tries to think of ways to make it up with Yang.

Meanwhile with Ruby, she begins to wonder what was going through Ichigo's mind. Since this is the first time of her interacting with him, she wonders what was the reason why he attacked both her team and JNPR. She doesn't feel that killing intent like before but she does sense an unusual pressure coming within Ichigo. She doesn't know if it's either a soothing pressure or a dark an evil type of presence.

The two of them continue on walking towards the Teacher's Office until Ichigo sees a student with burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes in a student uniform, bullying a female Faunus with bunny ears.

'The hell?' He thought to himself as he leaves Ruby ahead of him while he would have to deal with the school bully.

"Oi Dumbass." Ichigo shouted at the teen harassing the female Faunus, "Let her go." Ichigo ordered the bully, who turn around and stares daggers right at him.

"Who the hell are you to order me around?" The bully questions Ichigo, who still has a grip on her ears.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with." Ichigo said as he takes out his Ivory pistol with his left hand. He would then walk towards the bully and points the end of the gun at the back of the bully's head, "let her go you racist fuck."

The bully grits his teeth together as he does a spinning back fist at Ichigo's gun, causing him to fire a shot at on the roof and staggering him for a brief moment until the bully takes Ichigo down.

Ichigo had to place his forearms around his face so that he wouldn't get hit by the bully's punches, trying to think of ways to get him of of him (without using his inner powers). Left, right, left right, right left, the bully tries to punch his way to Ichigo's face but couldn't. He tries to punch Ichigo once more but Ichigo would blocks his attack and places the bully into a headlock. He would go onto punch Ichigo's sides to make him release him but couldn't. Ichigo wasn't going to let him go of course as he turns him around and presses a full nelson headlock.

He tries to fight it off by elbowing Ichigo until they heard,

"That's enough!" Soon they were both in a paused state as Ichigo knew that his mother was the one to put them in this paused state. Soon the teachers and some of the students were surrounding them. It was Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and CRDL that were surrounding them as well Professor Port and Oobleck.

"Didn't think the once legendary student, Ichigo Kurosaki would cause such a commotion in his first day in school." Professor Oobleck commented. "I have to say, at least he resorted to using submission instead of using your handgun." Oobleck then separates the two teens and both Oobleck and Port had to make sure they were not going to attack each other.

"They're mostly on a safety mode. I wasn't going to kill him, rather knock his ass out with a blank." Oobleck then takes his three guns and examines each of them.

"Three guns?" Oobleck looks at him confusingly.

"The two handguns are modified desert eagle. They are able to be either a standard M1911A1 semi-automatic handgun with a standard .45 ACP round or be equip with the big bullets of a standard magnum." His teachers couldn't believe that he put that much effort into these guns, "I call them Ebony and Ivory due to the color and I call them sisters. The double barreled magnum is called Blue Rose with an actual blue rose design on the right side of the barrel. The magnum mostly shoots .45 ACP rounds if I ever decided to but the gun is mostly fired with my right arm. "

Oobleck tried to fire off a round from Ebony but couldn't.

"You won't be able to fire them sir." Oobleck looks at his student with a curious look on his face, "I'm the only one that can fire them since I also added a small handprint mechanism that will only take my finger prints and a 'unique trait' of mine." Glynda would then release her son and the known bully as Cardin Winchester. Without any hesitation, Ichigo grabs Ebony and fires a shot at his head, causing Cardin to fall on his back from the shot.

"ICHIGO!" His teachers yelled at him.

All the teams couldn't believe that he was willing to do that to another person. Sure they get the idea of killing Grimm but another human? They all thought he was some sort of monster but they faintly hear Cardin groaning.

"Relax, his ass is asleep. Like I said, I can change the bullet and I put his ass to sleep and he'll be knock out for about couple of hours to possibly a day or two." Ichigo explained as he surrendered his gun to Oobleck, "I already know I'm in trouble. Send me to Ozpin."

Glynda couldn't believe that her son is this rebellious. Sure she gets the idea that he is at a stage where he might rebels against her being his mother but as a student? She wants to get to the bottom of this rebellious attitude of his as his mother. She shakes her head and then slaps his face with her left hand, causing everyone to be shocked from such a matter. The slap later cause a red hand print to swell up on Ichigo's right cheek.

"You and me are seriously going to have a talk about this young man." She then proceeds to slap him once more and escorts her son alone to Ozpin's office.

Both professors and teams never seen her this mad before nor did they expect her to slap someone, let alone her godson.

"He's seriously trying to get himself expelled from here." Weiss commented quietly to her team.

"Well good. Damn perv needs to be gone from here." Yang said a bit annoyed, making both Blake and Weiss confuse. "Don't want to talk about it."

Blake cocks her eyebrow and wonders how bad was their first interaction that caused Yang to call Ichigo 'A Perv,'.

"Dude's more crazy than me!" Nora shouted 'proudly?'

"I don't think that's a good thing Nora." Ren sweat drops from his partners comment.

"I'm surprised that he put Cardin to sleep." Jaune said, "But I do get the idea of him getting what he deserved part."

"Perhaps this is what they call 'Karma'." Pyrrha was actually quiet impress with Ichigo putting him to sleep without having to change a single round.

"I think so Pyrrha." said a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to orange. Her name is Coco Adel, the team leader of CFVY. "He's a wildcard for sure." She turns her attention to her friend, a small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Her name is Velvet Scarlatina, "You okay Velvet?" She asks her friend.

"Yeah, Cardin was doing his usual pulling but I have to thank Ichigo for making him stop." She rubs her ears since they still kinda hurt for her.

"Still, he could had killed Cardin but he decided to spare him. Ichigo Kurosaki isn't someone to take on lightly." said a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. His name is Yatsuashi Daichi. "Perhaps I found a worthy rival." He mutters to himself a bit quietly.

"We still need to figure out why he's a bit of a loss cannon." Coco said to the others as all of them agreed, well besides Team CRDL. They want to beat the living hell out of Ichigo for messing with their team leader.

* * *

With Ichigo

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?!" She yells at him quiet loudly.

"Helping out a someone mom. You know I don't appreciate a bully against someone who is a Faunus." Ichigo stated in a angered tone against his mother.

"You don't have to shot someone!"

"Look at me then!" He yells back at her as half of his body turned black, half of his hair begins to turn while, both of his eyes turn red and blue. A mask started to materializes around the left side of his face and a see-through like demon mask started to materialize on the right side of his face. Next a blue aura started to manifest behind him as a demon-esq figure appears. "I'm a goddamn freak! The last time I had to use this was against your very students! The Dust in my body, along with my high Spiritual Pressure is the god damn reason why I'm like this! I have no control whenever I'll be your very son, or the person that might kill you mom." She was taken back from his tone and anger. She never thought that he would use this kind of tone against her at all,

"You should know that from the test you guys did on me is the fact that I am dying! I came back here was to make sure I had the time to spend it with you before that day comes either today, tomorrow, during the weekend, months from now or years. I had lost Amber to those people mom. I can't help but be emotional as I have no idea when I might die. If I were to die, I have to make sure that the people I have touched are able to use my teachings so that most humans and Faunus's can get along without bloodshed." Soon Ichigo would then turn back to his normal self, "I'm the only person that would show mercy to someone like him and if I hadn't, that Bunny Faunus girl would had lost her anger and would probably lash out her frustrations against him or any other human; causing a big stir in the pot with human and Faunus relations."

She knew he was right, there was already an uneasy relationship with the Faunus's here and around the other schools with the regular human beings. Some of the Faunus's had gone violent against their human friends and were expelled from the school, causing them to seek possible revenge against them.

"Kayle was picked on because she was a Faunus growing up. I didn't view her as a Faunus but a regular human being and I was the only one besides Kitana and Chun-Li to stand up for her. Remember it was I that gave her the courage to stand-up for herself and she worked hard to be in the spot she is in. I'm making my mark here like before mom. I will change people even if I have to inflict pain to people like that bastard. I don't care if I need approval or not but I will change things everything." He finished as he then proceeds onward to Ozpin's office alone, leaving his mother behind him, baffled.

She stood there in silence, gazing at her son. She doesn't know if she should be proud of her son for standing up for a Faunus and trying to make a change, or be scared of this monster inside of him.

* * *

Ozpin's Office.

Soon Ichigo barges into Ozpin's office as he can see the headmaster looking at his screen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Didn't expect you to be here." He started out as he looks at the orange haired teen.

"Well thought I was expected here after causing a scene with that blockhead of a bully." Ichigo proceeds to walk towards Ozpin's chair, who lets him take seat. "Figured that you were watching the whole thing."

"I have to admit that I didn't expect you to do such a thing." he then proceeds to take a sip of his tea, "You need something to drink Ichigo? I can give you some tea if you like." He offered to his student, who shakes his head.

"No thanks sir. I'm good but thanks."

"As you wish." He then takes another sip of his tea and begins his conversation, "What are your dreams here Kurosaki?" He asks his student.

"You should know from hearing my conversation with my mom a few meters away I presume." Ichigo then pointed to the upper left (right on Ozpin's screen) I knew there was a camera there so why not."Ozpin chuckles from Ichigo's keen observing.

"Impressive. Most students don't see that spot but it appears that you are way skilled beyond most of my students here."

"Learned how to be precise during my years hunting and exploring the world." Ichigo stated, "So, am I expelled?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ozpin looks at Ichigo a bit confusingly, but it only made Ichigo confused.

"I've caused some major ruckus for the past couple of days since I got here. I 'destroyed' a building, fought against two of your teams and almost killed the school bully." Ichigo stated to the headmaster.

"Actually Ichigo, you aren't going to be expelled from Beacon." Ichigo cocks his eyebrow, "Rather you're still going to be a student here. Your skill are perhaps way beyond most of the other students but there is one thing I might do for you if you do something for me."

"What like beat that guy?" Ichigo is now wondering why the headmaster is wanting something in return.

"Actually it's about your heritage." Ozpin shows him a book of Ichigo's heritages. "As you are aware that you are the last of both the Soul Reapers and Quincy's and most of their legacy is covered is mystery. If do something for me and don't worry it's not going to be beating up Cardin I can assure you." He slid the book towards Ichigo.

"What's the catch?" Ichigo grabs the book in front of him.

"There is something in your head that might help us, especially the ones that hurt your love Amber." His eyes widen, "From what Qrow told me, is that you were there on the day she got attacked and lost some of her powers as a Maiden. We aren't going to torture you Ichigo, I can assure you but if you would allow us to see what you have witness during that day, we might be able to find the group."

"Group?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "It was a group?"

"From what Qrow told me, yes. It was a 3 member team, 2 girls and 1 boy." He shows him a blurry picture, "While he wasn't able to get a clear view of them since they disappeared that day but you were there."

"And how are we going to see in my head? I hardly remember what happened on that day besides seeing Amber on the floor hurt. I don't recall seeing a machine that can allow you to see a person's memories or relive an ancestor's life Oz. "

"But what if I can find one?"

"You're joking right? Finding a memory through a machine?"

"Anything is possible Ichigo. Just like how you're a Soul Reaper and a Quincy." He rolls his eyes since he knows anything is possible.

"Right..." He scratches his head with his left hand, "So I get to get to be a student here, read more of my heritage and in return, you get to see who was responsible for hurting Amber by using my memories from a machine for cooperating with you guys." He summed it up.

"That's right but since you are going to be a student here Ichigo, I'm afraid you can't do things solo since it's mandatory for every hunter/huntress in training." Ozpin added, to which Ichigo groans since he doesn't want to get anyone else hurt by his actions.

'Damnit...' He then sighs and answers, "Fine. But I better not move from my room. I actually appreciate the solitude of being alone." Ozpin nod his head as the deal is now set.

"Oh by the way," Ichigo looks at the headmaster, "You say that you are the last Soul Reaper and Quincy, right?" Ozpin questions the orange haired teen, to which he nods his head.

"Yeah," He started, "Miss Goodwitch said she knew my real mother and she was a Quincy while my dad was a Soul Reaper. I was 'adopted' by Miss Goodwitch and she has been my mother since then. She told me that I have a unique heritage that of a long forgotten race of hunters/huntresses." He recalls what Glynda told him. "Why bring this up?"

"Since you are aware the test from hearing you at the end of the hallway, you say you are the last remaining Soul Reaper and Quincy in the world; there is another Ichigo." His eyes widen that there is another.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asks the headmaster a bit eagerly.

Slowly a smile started to form on Ozpin's face as he hands him a file. He quickly opens the file and sees a familiar face, a female that he had no idea was a Soul Reaper and Quincy.

"Seriously?" Ozpin nods his head once more.

"She's your cousin Ichigo. I'm surprised as well but I think it would be best if you don't say anything to her yet." Ozpin said, "Since this is a revelation to you young Kurosaki and you didn't get quiet along with Teams RWBY and JNPR from your first impression. I advise to you is try to build some friendships with your upcoming new teammates once the initiation starts and your 'friends' from Teams RWBY and JNPR."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter guys.**

 **What did you guys all think of the chapter? I was trying to figure things out with him being introduce to the other characters in the series, I figured I have him go against for a** **brief while against Cardin.**

 **Reasons why he helped Velvet:** Since Ichigo grew up with a Faunus friend in Kayle, he seeks a peaceful way to have humans and Faunus's to get along with one another without any racism involve. Ichigo will be one of the reasons why Velvet would stand up against the bully Cardin.

 **Reason why Yang doesn't get along with Ichigo:** Since Ichigo threatened her friends and accidentally went to second base with her, she immediately hates him but don't worry, they will get along in the future and perhaps she would fall in love with him!

 **Rebelling against Glynda:** This is based on his dark-side actions. Since he has been on his own for 5 years, Ichigo built up a rebellious side and I will explain in a chapter in the future.

 **Assassin's Creed Reference:** Yes I know I made a reference to the A.C. series, but I wanted to incorporate it into the story based on not remembering the day Amber fought against a Cinder and her teammates, along with why Cinder refers Ichigo as 'Big Boss'. I do have the actual idea down so please be patient.

 **Since Ichigo isn't going to be solo for awhile, he will be in a team and Ozpin will make sure that a particular student is part of the team so that he/she can keep an eye out for him. I know that its a dumb idea (if you guys were thinking of that) but I thought of a way for Ichigo to be attach since he mostly had was either Amber or Summer during his years traveling the world and make him 'the protector' if you will.  
I also want to know which characters might be part of Ichigo's team from different games/anime to be part of and yes it's going to a male/3 women team. **

**I hope you guys like the chapter, please let me know what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for The Reaper of** **Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you guys thought go the previous chapter.**

 **It's time for the second semester's Initiation!**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Initiation  
Part 1**

Beacon Academy: The next day  
9:00 A.M.

Yesterday was quiet the day for the student known as Ichigo Kurosaki. Originally he thought he was going to be expelled from his 'disruptive' behavior as he gotten into a large fight couple days ago with two different teams, after waking up; he accidentally went to second base with Yang (To which it wasn't his fault) and almost killed a student. Once he met the headmaster Ozpin, he thought he was going to expel him from the campus but in reality, Ozpin senses goodness in his heart and felt he does deserve redeeming. He said to him that he is going to be staying in the Academy as a student but he needs to build the relationship with both Teams and his future teammates in todays Initiation.

Right now, Ichigo is currently in his bathroom; examining the condition of his right arm.

'Seems the antibodies are still helping...' He thought to himself as he sees the once dark blue skin of his right shoulder turn back to its normal peach skin tone and retracts back to his forearm. He looks at the mirror and sees the multiple scars on his body. Each of the scars tell a story of his adventures, one cross shaped scar on his lower left abdomen, a scar-line around his heart and a scar on the right side of his lips.

The scar on his lower left was from a nasty fall while traveling in Astral, the scar on the right side of his lips was from Kitana during their days back in Signal Academy, and the scar-line around his heart was from an unknown monster that attacked him after seeing the one person he cared about lost her powers. There are obviously more scars around his body but they stick out the most to him.

'Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't been in that explosion or met Amber...' He looks at his right forearm and wonders if there an alternative present if he had not been in that explosion.

He hears a couple of knocks on his door but ignores them.

'I don't start the initiation until 10.' He said to himself in his head as he continues on hearing a knock on his door until one fierce punch knocks the hedges off. "What the hell!?" He looks at his door and sees the culprits, Yang, Pyrrha and Blake. "Why did you have to destroy my door!" He yelled at the blonde haired teen.

While he is indeed furious at Yang for destroying his door, he didn't know that the three girls were blushing from seeing the orange haired teen being half naked in his black pants. They couldn't help it since they were still girls after all. They were couldn't believe that he was chiseled if his _eight_ pack of abdominal muscles had anything to say about it along with the 'v' he sported at his him and finely shaped pectorals. His deltoid as well as his biceps and triceps were muscled as well as the triceps had a healthy 'u' shape and his biceps were quite large. He was not overly muscular, though he looked as though he took care of himself.

"Are you three girls going to fix my door?" He asks the them all, a bit irritated.

Yang was just staring at Ichigo's body. While she does hate Ichigo from their first and second interaction, she can not hate someone with a 'knockout' body. Blake too was staring at Ichigo's body; even for a Faunus, she never seen someone with this kind of body.

Pyrrha was the first to shake the thought of being someone of his stature, she answers him first, "We were sent to get you Kurosaki. Since apparently you don't have a sense of direction form miss Goodwitch, she thought it would be best if she sent us." Pyrrha said to the point.

'Forgot about that...' It was true that Ichigo doesn't have much of a sense of direction but over time, he was able to remember certain paths during his years traveling. "Pardon me for a second." He decided to go over his drawers and find a proper shirt.

'Wait a minute...' Blake sees a familiar sigil on Ichigo's left shoulder blade,a black wolf's head (I am not sure of the logo being a wolf). 'Kurosaki is part of the White Fang?' Blake felt unease about Ichigo with the mark of the White Fang on his shoulder blade and making her want to question him.

"Hey you guys done in there?" The three girls hear that familiar tone, the voice came from the 'Ice-Queen' Weiss Schnee. She ended up entering the room and sees her three friends waiting patiently for the orange haired teen getting dress.

"The hell?" He looks up and sees Weiss in his room, "What's with Ice-Queen doing here?" He raises and eyebrow.

"Hey!" Weiss took that offensive to her, "Wait, how do you know I'm called 'Ice-Queen?" She asks him.

"Have a superior hearing then most of you girls." He gets up and dresses in a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the left sleeve since the right sleeve has been torn off in favor of his unusual right forearm, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a left pair of black fingerless glove. He wore a strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, with both of his swords on his shoulders, there was also three gun holsters with two on each of his sides and the last one around his back.

"Come on, we have to show you the amphitheater." Weiss said plainly to the orange haired teen.

"Yeah yeah..." Ichigo grabs his three guns and puts them in his holsters.

Soon all four of them were on the move to the amphitheater. The girls (Weiss has no idea) were all wondering would had happen if they all saw him only in his underwear. NO they are not, they were mostly trying to focus on was the multiple scars throughout his body. Normally someone with that many scars on the body sure but as they were told before; each scar has its own unique story to them and judging from the many scars throughout Ichigo's body, perhaps he is filled with many stories.

Both Yang and Pyrrha were indeed curious from seeing the scars Ichigo's body, Blake is wondering what the White Fang Logo on his shoulder blade means since there wasn't many humans in the group and Weiss is rather curious on the right forearm of his. She wants to figure out why one of the Dust Factories her family owns was responsible for the change of Ichigo's life. She has no idea that the factory is going responsible for his condition and his upcoming death.

Ichigo how ever was talking with Summer to his right (only he would see her).

'So, how does this initiation work?'

'There are going to be a handful of students. One by one, each of the students will be 'flying' so to speak through the air via springboard. You'll be gliding to a random spot up ahead and the first four people; rather it be from all males, all females or two boys and two girls, they will be your team for the school year and each team will have a team leader.' Summer would go onto explaining the main objective of the initiation.

'Wow, seriously?' He turns his head to Summer, 'An object? Thought it was last person up wins but I'm game.' Summer only chuckles to only him since she is now apart of him now.

'Just don't go overboard Ichigo. You need to show more of your team skills rather being a solo hunter.'

'I got this...' Ichigo replies confidently as Summer smiles from his answer and she would then fade away back into his head.

The assembly area takes the form of a glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall, ornate (possibly wooden) backdrop with blue lights. There is also a large, open area in front of the stage where students can stand.

Soon the small group arrive at the amphitheater where there are the new students in the area. Most of the students eyes were all on Ichigo Kurosaki, the fabled 'Legendary' student of Signal Academy. They all knew from what the staff members talked about who he was. There was no one that tried to cement their 'legacy' from what the students have said as they wanted to break Ichigo's records during their time (some of the students were from Signal) but no one was able to come close to breaking his records.

Ichigo sees the group being consisted of humans with no Faunus's by. He knows that there aren't much Faunus's in the school but he thought there was going to be more. Soon Ozpin and his godmother were walking towards the center stage.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said as the main monitor shows the students the Emerald Forest.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda said.

'Something I am not looking forward too.' Ichigo crosses his arms.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued on as Ichigo groans. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

Some of the students were nervously laughing, not Ichigo.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hands from the question, "Alright, you have 1 hour to arrive for the Initiation. Be prepared. Dismiss."

The new students were rushing down to the designated area, minus Ichigo who decided to walk towards the Emerald Forest.

'Show time...'

As the current students that aren't part of the initiation, Both teams RWBY and JNPR decided to stay in the Amphitheater and see who might pair up in the school's initiation.

"So who do you think Ichigo might pair up?" Jaune asks his friends.

"Who knows." Yang shrugs since she doesn't care about Ichigo.

"Possibly that girl with red hair." Ren said, "I think she has a headband with wings on their specific end. She was also staring at him from my perspective view."

"Sounds like you Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"No Ruby, I think I know what Ren was saying as I saw here as well. I'm already part of a team anyway." Pyrrha clarified to 'Little Red Riding Hood'. "And no I do not have a twin sister." She shuts down Ruby's question.

"It's going to be a interesting one. I think he's pairing up with her and another two men or women." Blake chimed in but the main thing on her mind was the White Fang's logo on Ichigo. 'I will get my answers from you, one way...or another.' She tightens her fists.

"Let's see what Ichigo is capable of." Ruby said eagerly as she can't wait for the Initiation to start within one hour.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys. I wanted to show some key ideas that are important for Ichigo's 2nd** **personality and a bit of his background such as having the mark of the White Fang.**

 **I want to know who should be part of Ichigo's team. I'm open to the idea of Ichigo's team: an all male team, 3 women or half and half. Also it must be based on a word like RWBY (which we all know means Ruby) or JNPR (which means Juniper).**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	13. teams idea

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a team base idea for The Reaper of Beacon. Thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter. Since I'm not good at making OC base characters for stories like this, I figured I might look up possible teammates for Ichigo that can fit him and can be good match (In my** **opinion).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Zero Night:** I'm still in debate on the current team from you.

 **WildWind1855:** I'm sorry but that's how the story is going to be. I know Ichigo is far beyond powerful on his own but this is for a character development for him.

The final candidates so far are:

 **Team Ciel** (French for Sky/Heaven)  
Caeldori (Fire Emblem) , Ichigo, Erza (Fairy Tail), Lucina (Fire Emblem)

 **Team Tika  
** Tifa (Final Fantasy), Ichigo, Kurousagi, Alisa (God Eater)

 **Team Rice** (Rise)  
Rias (Faunus/human: Adopted. DXD) Ichigo, Ciel (God Eater 2) Erza

 **Team Aier (** Air)  
Artoria (Saber, Fate/Stay), Ichigo, Jeanne Arc: Jaune's Older Sister (Ruler, Fate/Grand Order) Emiya (Archer, Fate/Stay)

 **Team Rijc** (Reject)  
Jade (Mortal Kombat) Ichigo, Cassie Cage (MK X), Rin (Fate/Stay)

 **Team Liio** (Lilo) **  
**Lucy (Fairy Tail), Ichigo, Inigo (Fire Emblem), Owain (Fire Emblem)

 **Team Raen** (Reign)  
Arcueid (Tsukihime), Ichigo, Elie (Rave Master) Rider (Artoria Alter: Fate/Grand Order)

 **Team Soli** (Sole/Soul)  
Soleil (Fire Emblem), Ichigo, Lancer (Scathach, Fate/Grand Order) Ophelia (Fire Emblem)

 **Not all of them are final but they are just my opinions. The chapter is being written down and I wanted to bring out the idea to** **you guys and no they are not going to be part of the main cast as they are going to be more of a supporting character for Ichigo's development to accept the idea of being a team leader.**

 **Since Ichigo has been traveling with only one person (technically 2 with Summer in his head) in Amber, he is mostly associated with only one person and with a group under his wing as the leader, he didn't want to become that but later on, he appreciates them for following his lead and will follow him to hell if need be (idea based on the Black Knights of Code Geass).** **There will be some conflicts with Ichigo against his team from Ichigo's 2nd personality still in conflict within his being.**

 **In the later chapters, I actually do have plans to bring up some memories with Mercury, Emerald and Cinder. I want to hear some ideas you wish to see with his past against/with Cinder's Faction. There is no romance with Emerald for those of you asking but I do intend to have some flirty moments with Emerald and Ichigo.**

 **I actually decided to expand the story. This arc will follow mostly of Volume 2 then the next arc (School Arc) is going to be focusing on his bond with his friends and finally the next arc will follow Volume 3 and there are going to be some changes in the arc but there are events that are going to be the same.**

 **Hope to hear what you guys think of the the teams up and I'll talk to you all within a week or 2 (Hopefully).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for The Reaper of** **Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you guys thought go the previous chapter. I was able to finish this chapter rather quick (thanks to being on Spring Break).**

 **It's time for the second semester's Initiation!**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Initiation  
Part 2**

 **Emerald Forest: 11:00 A.M.**

It has been one hour and everyone of the students were all waiting patiently for one particular student, Ichigo Kurosaki, who decided to take his time walking towards the designated area. Everyone of them was also waiting for the instructors to arrive as well.

"So, who do you think might pair up?" One female student asks her peers. She is currently wearing a tank top with a cross shape spaghetti strap with the mark of the brand stamped on the front, a mini skirt and a pair of knee-high boots with lighter colored edges and a **"V"** shaped figure on the center. She also wears a belt which holds her tonfas and an armband, resembling a small flower, circling her right arm. Around her neck, she carries a necklace that takes the figure of a heart. She currently wields a tonfa weapon that also acts as a gun. Her name is Elie.

"Who knows." Said a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyesThis armor sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Cross shape mark like Elie, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of her chest, and the added mark of Fairy with a tail located under the cross itself. Her name is Erza Scarlet. "They did say that eye contact are to be partners for the next four years." Erza is considered to be one of the best female swordsmen in the Academy and is also a recent new student of Beacon, much like her peers here.

"Luck of the draw if you ask me." Said a man in a black body armor made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time. He wears metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red overcoat is a type shroud, which covers his arms and upper torso, and is fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot. His name is Emiya, perhaps one of the most skilled young hunters and he earned the nickname 'Archer' for his archery skills.

"But the main question is, where is the so called 'legendary student' Ichigo Kurosaki at?" A blue haired female teen questions the group. She was in a similar outfit like Erza's but a little bit different with a shield that resembles a butterfly. Her name is Lucina, and like Erza, she is one of the strong female swordsmen in the Academy.

"Sorry for being late." The group of students all turned their heads towards the back of them, seeing Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch and Ichigo arriving. "We had to clear somethings up with Ichigo by himself so, let's proceed to the Initiation."

All the students began taking their stance in their spots and they begin to fly one by one and finally Ichigo was the final one to fly.

"So, you think _she'll_ be the first one to be Ichigo's partner?" Ozpin asks Glynda as he takes out his Scroll.

"Let's hope so. She is more suited in terms of skill wise but we have to see it first hand. Hopefully Ichigo is more open to this idea." Glynda replies back casually.

 **With Ichigo**

This was the first time Ichigo was tossed into the air, feeling like he was a bird in the sky. No...he didn't feel like he was a bird, he was launched couple 100 feet in the air for the initiation. He mostly feels a bit heavy as he is free falling into the forest.

'Show time.' His right eye begins to turn bright blue as he manifested his third arm towards a nearby tree branch. He uses his momentum to swing branch to branch, until he was close enough to the designated area, the ruins of the forest temple. 'Too easy...' Ichigo walks into the center of the ruined temple, were he sees the items him and the other items as well. They were all chess pieces, black and white respectively to his left and right.

Ichigo decided to take the one in the middle, the black King. He lets out a deep sigh per the order of his teachers.

 **1 hour ago: Beacon Academy**

"Hang on Ichigo..." Ozpin wanted to say something before Ichigo went towards the Emerald Forest. "There's something we need to clear up for you." Ichigo looks at him curiously and confusingly.

"What's up?"

"As you are aware that the school's allow a 4 person team with a partner but that's not the case here." Ichigo continues on looking at the headmaster confused.

"O...kay?"

His mother decided to step into the conversation as she clears her throat, "What Ozpin is trying to say is that you have this unique charisma around you. He saw your old records of being the teams co-leader with Kitana and how this charisma of your is able to lead your team to win consecutive wins in tournaments and some mock battles in the school. Your charisma is something Ozpin wants to see if multiple people are influenced by you in a unit." Glynda explained to her son.

"Wait a unit? As in not a 4 person team?" Both of them nod their head from his question, "But why?"

"This is only a test and your skills are perhaps rank number 1 overall in the Academy based on examine your skills from 5 years ago to the recent 'incidents' here in Beacon. Looking through the charts, your skills are beyond the average and skilled hunters/huntress here but your leadership skills are in need of some help so Ozpin and the rest of us decided to make you a leader of a group."

"Does the other Academies know about this?" Ichigo questions the headmaster, who nods his head.

"They do Ichigo and I know that you are concern but the reason why we're doing this for you to be something besides being this bad boy image you got right now. You have the influence to be something great and perhaps be the 'icon' of your generation of Hunters and Huntresses."

"Be a symbol of hope?"

"That's right. You are already know the four Maiden exist from meeting Amber and you being a Soul Reaper and Quincy hybrid can bring hope to the Hunters and Huntresses. Everyone believe that the Maidens are something that of a myth and people want to know if that so called myth are real and some of them are inspired to be like them." Glynda started, "Some of the students heard of the Soul Reapers and Quincies from one of the students writing an essay of both the Quincy and the Soul Reapers."

"Some aspire to achieve greatness Ichigo. Work hard and one day, that student might achieve greatness." Ozpin places his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "There is greatness in you, Ichigo. You just don't know that. You'll be a hero Ichigo."

Ichigo only chuckles as he shakes his head, "I'm no hero. Never was nor will ever be. I'm just a kid with a bad past. Whenever I do or not pass, I'm dead anyway." Ichigo stated to his teachers, "Don't know if I'll make it after this initiation, the coming weeks or months ahead. I don't see why I should lead them. Doesn't make sense for a guy who is going to be a deadman soon."

"Don't such things Ichigo." Glynda stated to her son, "Just because you are dying doesn't mean you can't still live your life that you originally wanted!" Glynda said in anger towards her son's 'depressed' tone of his. "You aren't going to die under my watch! I lost 5 years without you Ichigo. You are my son no matter what and I do not plan on losing you again."

"You aren't going to be dying under our watch Ichigo." Ozpin said to his student, "Since we took some of your blood, we are doing our best to find a possible cure for your current condition. We do whatever it takes." Ichigo sighs since he knows that his teachers are right. He does need a cure as he needs figure something out that has been plaguing his mind; this so called 'government corruption' that he's trying to figure out.

"Fine." He stated bluntly as he looks at the headmaster, "What else?"

"We need you to take the center piece of the initiation. It can be either the Black or White King. Each of them are going to be based on a specific role." Glynda replies first.

"Like the old days before. I'm the king that leads the army, along with a Queen, Knights, Rooks, Bishops and the Pawns."

"Precisely. This is only a test Ichigo. These students under your wing are specifically picked to be part of this experimental test. Of course this is only formality to the rest but in secret, we'll of course tell them." Ozpin said to Ichigo, "Come on, we must not keep the others waiting."

 **1 hour later**

"Well...guess that's it..." He spins the black king around his index finger until he hear something moving in the bushes behind him. He quickly turns around and aims his revolver at the bushes. "Come out, now." He ordered until he felt the presence behind him. Ichigo quickly turns around and tries to fire a round at the 'thing' until it was revealed to be a female's leg, kicking the shot at the pillar and destroying it in the process. Ichigo quickly retracts his gun as he sees the scarlet haired teen in front of him.

"Watch where you are aiming at." Said the scarlet haired teen as she points her sword at him.

"Erza Scarlet, nicknamed 'Titania', the Queen of the Fairies." Ichigo places Blue rose back into its holsters, "My partner for the next four years huh..."

"That depends, if you are a friend or a foe." She stares daggers at him, which Ichigo places his hands in the air as a sign of peace.

"Trying to turn a new leaf. Thought you were a Grimm to be honest." Ichigo said as Erza places her sword her sword on her back, "Sorry."

"Well at least you apologized, so I'll take that." Ichigo the shows the piece he has taken, the black king.

"Come on, rather get this over with." She nods her head as the two of them were about to leave the ruined forest temple as about 20 Ursa Majors appear right in front of them. "A major pain in the ass." Ichigo takes out Ebony and Ivory from their holsters as Erza took out her sword. "Split 10 and 10. Fair game?"

Erza smirks as both of them begin their assault against the Ursa's.

* * *

 **Back at Beacon**

Both teams were astonished that both Ichigo and Erza were taking them with ease. Ichigo was mainly using his guns while Erza was taking the Ursa's with her sword.

"I'm still wondering why Ichigo hasn't used his swords." Jaune has been observing Ichigo's previous files during his years in Signal, thanks to the permissions of his teachers, and was amazed he was this amazing. He clears wishes to have Ichigo as a 'master' in a way so that he can be able to fight properly. 'Wish Jeanne wasn't here though...'

Before the Initiation started, Jaune was surprised to see his older sister here. He hasn't gotten much time to talk to his older sister as she was in Signal Academy then ended up 'missing' for awhile. He was of course sad that his older sisters was considered was missing but in reality, she was in Mistral for some mission that required about 3 years (He was still in his hometown training with their dad).

"He's probably not in the mood?" Ruby questions herself as she does wonder why Ichigo's isn't using his two large broadswords.

"He probably faced them multiple times and found it easier to use his guns over time." Weiss suggested.

"I looked up the parts Ichigo used to create his twin pistols." Blake decided to show the blueprints of Ichigo's guns. "If you look at the inside of the chamber, the barrels of the guns was made by out of a tank missile. He put a lot of time into those guns as they can fire through anything if he used a specific fingerprint here." She pointed out the handles, "By pressing the handles tightly, there's something that can amplify the power from shooting blanks like how he hit Cardin without any brain damage to shooting a heavy tank round."

"That's a bit overkill!" Jaune was actually afraid if Ichigo decided to shoot him with Ebony and Ivory.

"There's nothing yet on Blue Rose though besides the fact it's a double barrel revolver with a 6 bullet chamber."

"I'm still wondering about that beam attack he did couple days ago." Ren pointed out, "He said...Getsuga Tensho I believe and he was able to unleash a devastating beam attack that either destroyed or cut vertically."

"He's way to OP."

"But why didn't he killed us?" Blake questions as she added, "He's way to skilled for us and we can all agree on that but he has the power that can easily kill all of us but he didn't."

"You say there's something in his head that's clouding his head." Pyrrha said, "And some of us do believe that there's something clouding his mind during that time and now, he looks normal. Beside's yesterdays incident with Cardin."

"I'm still wondering why he went easy on Cardin. Jerk should had knocked him out before all of us could see if." Yang said uninterested in the conversation as she was way to focus on the battle.

* * *

 **Back with Ichigo and Erza.**

"That was way too easy." Ichigo said the same thing like before as he places Ebony and Ivory back into their hostlers.

"Easy? I hardly broke a sweat from that." Erza replies a bit cocky.

"Actually you are sweating." Ichigo pointed out a drop of sweat on her forehead nonchalantly, "But anyway, let's head back." They again heard something in the bushes towards their right but they didn't act as they see two females from before their launch and it was Caeldori and Lucina.

"So those sounds came from you both?" Lucina looks at the two of them with a stern look on her face as she then looks at Ichigo, "The 'Legendary Student' Ichigo Kurosaki huh. You sure do look like a troublemaker from the permanent scowl on your face and the orange hair."

"Yeah yeah heard that before. Who are you both?"

"I'm Lucina." She introduced herself to Ichigo and Erza.

"And I'm Caeldori. It's nice to meet you." Caeldori bows her head in respect to her fellow peers. The next thing they heard was more sounds from the bushes and this time, it was the other students with their specific partners.

Ichigo sees another red haired teen a teenage girl with a pale-white skin, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears a gothic lolita dress with corset, a black boots and 2 black hair pins on her hair in twin tails. Followed by the white haired male in red with a teenage girl with pale-white skin, blonde hair flowing down her back and blue eyes. She has a 'religious knight' theme based on the her appearance.

Next was a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance. She is more muscular than someone like Jeanne, leading her to believe her body is unappealing, but Erza believes her to be very feminine. She normally wears shining armor with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath with Elie behind her.

And finally there was two young male teens, one with blonde hair, green eyes, in a a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath (sometimes on their back) for their sword. The other male had dark blue hair with grey eyes and a strange symbol on his right eye. He was mostly covered in armor besides his head. The blonde haired teen is Owain and the other is Inigo,

"Seems the gang's all here." Emiya stated as he grabs the White Rook.

"So it would appear." Caeldori places her lance in her back as she grabs the Black King and soon the others would grab their respective pieces from the pedestals.

* * *

 **With Goodwitch and Ozpin**

"And the teams are set." Ozpin says as he looks through the Scroll, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Erza Scarlet. Caeldori and Lucina."

"Designated as Team C.I.E.L. Both of them took the Black King." Glynda replies as she looks through her Scroll, "You sure Ichigo is up for this?"

"I'm sure of it. This is something he can embrace quickly." Ozpin answers back, "Emiya and Jeanne Arc. Forgot that Jaune had a sister."

"Jeanne was in Mistral under the orders of Ironwood. Her skills are highly above Jaune's so she can be worked as a suited training partner for her brother and both of them are descendants of the known heroine, Joan of Arc." Glynda scrolls down her tab, "Artoria and Elie. Their skills are perfect for each other as Artoria is suited for close quarters while Elie is suited for medium range based on her guns. Artoria is a descendant of the Hero/King of Astral many years ago: King Arthur." She again scrolls down her tab, "Inigo and Owain. Known as the Exalt brothers even though they are cousins with Lucina being Inigo's older twin sister by 2 minutes. All three of them has this birth symbol that's passed down their bloodline for generations."

"Seems we got quiet the gathering of descendants in this group of his" Ozpin chuckles a bit, "Rias Gremory and Ciel Anderson. Rias is from our friends in Astral, part of a royal family. Just like Artoria and Elie: Rias is suited for long range while Ciel is great for close quarters."

"Seems we got our team." Glynda was about to close her Scroll but before she did that, she heard someone throwing up and she sees her son on the floor, spitting out something.

* * *

 **With Ichigo and Co.**

He doesn't know why he was coughing up. Everyone of them was wondering why he was coughing. Ichigo ended up throwing up some chunks in my body and he spotted some blood coming out of his mouth.

'Damnit...why not?' He clinches his chest, feeling his heart beat increasing by the second, 'Fuck me...' He rolls up his right sleeve on his pants as there was a needle with a medicine for this. He places the needle into his neck, injecting himself with his medicine.

"Hey man, you okay?" Inigo asks the orange haired teen.

"Yeah...just fine." Owain and Inigo both help Ichigo up, "Just give me a minute. You guys go on ahead." Ichigo says to the them as they all began heading towards the rendeviouz point but only Erza stayed behind. "You not going with them Erza?" He questions the scarlet haired teen.

" 'Fraid you might get lost if you don't know our way back to the teachers. They informed me of the rendeviouz point and I think you have no idea where that is." She replies to him as she the help guides Ichigo to the rendeviouz point.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

After the teams manage to head back to their teachers, they all went back to the Academy's Amphitheater to make the teams announcement.

"Rias Gremory, Ciel Anderson, Inigo and Owain, you are here by to be designated as Team RICO and Rias Gremory is appointed as team leader." There was a round of applause for the team's formation. Soon, the next group came in, " Jeanne Arc, Emiya, Artoria and Elie. You are here to be designated as Team JEAE (Jay) with Emiya the team's leader." A second round of applause came for the team's formation as the third and final group started walking towards the center stage, "Caeldori, Ichigo Kurosaki, Erza Scarlet and Lucina..." There was some booing from the crowd for Ichigo, who did cause quiet a stir with the students here, "Are designated as Team CIEL with Ichigo Kurosaki being the team leader."

Everyone was surprised to see Ichigo being the team leader of his newly formed team. Some thought that he wasn't fit to be a leader (Weiss mostly) while most of the think that this is the best way for redemption for Ichigo. He does want to find a way to make something work with him being the team leader of team CIEL. Ozpin walks up to the orange haired teen and whispers something to him.

"Ichigo, I want to explain something tomorrow, along with the other teams of JEAE, RICO about something."

"Is it about the unit thing?" Ichigo whispers back as Ozpin nods his head, "Alright, send us a notification on the meeting. Hopefully things will turn out smoothly."

* * *

 **Ichigo's Room  
** **10:19 P.M.**

After a exhausting day and learning he would be the leader of a small group of people and they are considered to be the best of the best of new/transferred students all across the region. This was something else for him as he never had to be a leader of the students he was participating in the Initiation process. After the initiation, Ichigo was given a record of his unit's records from academic achievements, tournaments, etc via permission of the headmaster. He spent the next couple of hours looking through each of their files and begins to think of way making them all work together from those who prefer long-type fighting to close quarters combat and looking over many videos on his private Scroll.

Ichigo decided to call it a day as he heads back to his room for peace and quiet.

Once he is in his room, he unclips the holsters from his sides and back, releasing his 3 guns from his waist and he grabs his swords from his back and placing them on the wall. Ichigo would go onto taking off his coat and places it on the coat on his coach. He was beyond exhausted from the testing he was placed on and learning his role as the leader of the group of people.

Summer would appear next to him as she places herself on his bed.

'You okay Ichigo?' She asks her partner.

'Just dandy...' He stretches out his back, cracking some of the bones on his vertebrate. 'Crazy ass day...' He then proceeds to walk towards his little keyboard that the staff decided to give him after he did the initiation. During his years in Signal, Ichigo was a bit of a pianist. He would time from time play on the piano or keyboard that would sound like a piano. This was the first time in 5 years since he last played the keyboard and there was one familiar song he played.

(Maxence Cyrin: Where is my Mind)

Summer begins to smile as Ichigo was playing the song. She never heard something that was this beautiful and yet sad. She knew the Ichigo was facing a very difficult life from his 5 years traveling with Amber and see her lose her powers has plagued his mind. He wanted to do whatever it took to get her powers back to her and months later, Ichigo would from there be possessed by his inner darkness and once he was able to be his normal self once more, Ichigo knew that there wasn't much time left for him to be messing around.

Unknown to him, Ichigo was being heard playing his keyboard as his team along with teams RWBY and JNPR were all listening along to this beautiful and sad song. While each of them couldn't believe that he was this talented, they never knew he was this great on a keyboard.

'So much sadness in himself...yet he still faces the dangers up ahead.' Ruby thought to herself as she listens to this song. She saw his fight against the multiple Grimm during his and saw him clinching his heart for some reason and thought that there was something hurting him. 'Maybe I can ask if there is something wrong with him.'

'So...Ichigo's willing to put everything on the line huh...' His current partner Erza thought to herself was informed of his condition and was ordered to make sure he didn't stumble or fall from his condition. Before they did the announcement, Ozpin wanted her to be his current partner on his 1st team: CIEL. She wonders why Ichigo is doing this but even Ozpin doesn't know why Ichigo was pushing himself to his limits but that is what her main objective is under his orders.

'Ichigo...' Yang actually feels bad from the way she was treating him just from hearing this song. While sure it did get out of hand but she was being abrasive from their first interaction and now she wants to make things up to him from hearing this song. 'Guess I should be the one to apologize to him.' Yang doesn't know the hardship that he had to endure for the past 5 years but she can imagine what he went through based on reading the file, even though there wasn't much but his eyes on the other hand can tell the stories of a past she is intrigued to know.

'Such a beautiful melody...I didn't think Ichigo was this good.' Blake and Weiss thought the same idea. They know that they got out of hand during their first interactions with each other but just listening to the song can summarize the sadness in Ichigo's life.

'He has my symphony...' Caeldori frowns from hearing such a beautiful yet sad song. 'He's our leader but...can his body take it?' She recalls seeing him down coughing up something and saw blood coming out of his mouth, not even from the fall. 'I have to make sure that Ichigo is in perfect condition. He must not fall...' She tightens her grip as she wants to see her leader still standing tall on whatever he might be facing.

Everyone of them felt bad from hearing this song as they are now trying to make sure that Ichigo is able to a hunter, hopefully within the next fours years if he is able to stay alive until then.

As he was still playing the song, Ichigo manifested his other arm and begins to write something down on a sheet of paper on his desk and it said:

Ichigo Kurosaki  
The Perfect Student

Risking it all for my own liberals for the sake of Justice  
I guess that's how they know me...how they'll remember me

But that's not who I am

No one knows, not even him, knows when that time is going to happen; the day he dies. This is the first chapter of Ichigo's memoirs, short and sweet. Just the way he is.

 **Ozpin's office. Same time.**

As Ichigo continues on playing the keyboard in his room, he was also being watched by Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood were listening to his music. They, just like the students, all felt it was a beautiful song but there was much sadness from hearing it.

Glynda smiles sadly that Ichigo remembers this song from his youth but the song was meant the path of those who play this song is destined to face something dangerous that might cost him or her their life. The song was also to commemorate the life of that person who faced such a dangerous life.

"Did he learned this song from you Glynda?" Ironwood questions the female huntress.

"That I did." She begins to remember the good times of raising him as the memories started flooding her mind, "He was always an adventurous type of child. Wish I was there 5 years ago."

"His life was destined to be something. Just listening to this song is filled with such hatred and sadness in him. He must had bottled those feelings years ago." Ironwood crosses his arms as perhaps there was something he can do to make sure Ichigo can survive.

"Whatever might happens to him, we must make sure that _they_ don't get his body at all cost." Both Glynda and Ironwood nod their head from Ozpin.

 **Outside of Beacon.**

"Gotta hand it to him Cinder, he sure knows how to make a sad but amazing song." Emerald was listening to the song via placing bugs in his room.

"Didn't think he was into this sad song..." Mercury wasn't really into listening classic songs such as the song Ichigo is playing. "When did boss learn that anyway?"

"Perhaps his youth." Cinder walks towards the railing and looks through the window, seeing her beloved boss playing this sad song. "While there is some rust for not playing the piano, Ichigo still knows his way on the keyboard." Cinder knows that Ichigo is also dying from examining his blood couple years ago and she felt drawn to him as she does indeed love the person she calls 'Big Boss' but there was something conflicting within her being, she doesn't know if this is real love or she is just toying the Soul Reaper/Quincy Hybrid for his power.

"I'm still wondering why you want him so bad ma'am. Then again; I know not to question something personal." Mercury then decided to call it a day as he heads back to his room. "G'night."

"You coming along ma'am?" Emerald asks her leader.

"In a bit. I'll see you guys back in the room." Emerald nods her head as she goes back to their room with Mercury, leaving Cinder alone; listening to the song that her beloved Ichigo is playing.

* * *

 **And that ends the** **chapter guys! Team CIEL is his team and I plan on doing something in the next chapter as to why Ozpin wanted to talk to Ichigo and the others for a reason. It's something that I was thinking on after putting the team ideas on. The teams will be part of Ichigo's character development as he is the team leader and opening up to the others and no they aren't going to be the main cast of the story, as they will be supporting characters.**

 **Ichigo's Unit  
Partner's List:**

Ichigo and Erza  
Caeldori and Lucina  
Rias and Ciel  
Emiya and Jeanne  
Artoria and Elie  
Inigo and Owain

 **The end part of the chapter was meant to be sad based on watching the Uncharted 4: A Thief's End trailer: The man behind the treasure. Since most of the cast don't know Ichigo personally, the memoirs are for them to understand what he went through for the past 5 years until his 'death'. Since this story is all about Ichigo's character whenever he is good or bad, I felt like he can fit as a tragic hero if you know how to write it properly (I'm not saying I can) but I think there is a way for it to work in this story. Also this story is somewhat based out of the upcoming Uncharted 4 game where Nathan Drake is going to star in the final game and in this story, I'll be 'pushing' everything about him (Ichigo) and everything he does care about, what he is willing to sacrifice to make sure he can 'die' peacefully for the world he saved.**

 **I did want to bring something of a start with the teams (RWBY and JNPR) of a connection to Ichigo and why he played a sad song, as well as** **bringing some memories of Ichigo's past with Cinder (even though there wasn't much) but this is the first step towards a peaceful relationship for them (Both teams and his) with Ichigo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new chapter for The Reaper of** **Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and giving me the feedback on what you guys thought on the chapter. I was surprised that it got positive feedback since I thought it was still lacking some details.**

 **This chapter is about Ichigo having a conversation with a teammate in his group and I might have something special for this chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Early Morning Exercise**

 **Beacon Academy: 5:20 A.M.**

After 5 hours of sleeping, the resident Soul Reaper teen Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't go back to bed so he decided to head outside. It was a nice change of pace for Ichigo as he felt the morning's nice breeze, flowing through him. During his travels, he had gotten used to the harsh coldness of the Winter Season's to the Springs as well and he never complained once from that (Besides the first time he fainted due to exhaustion).

He looked at the sky to see the stars beginning to fade away as the sun was about to rise up.

'This feels nice for once...' He mutters to himself as Ichigo lays on the grassy plaines.

'You seem more laid back Ichigo.' Summer appears new to him as she was sitting on the grassy plaines next to him. 'Finally decided to life your life huh?'

He chuckles for once from her question, 'You already know my condition Summer and for once: I think Ozpin's right. I'm on this path that no one can go and I can use my ability to 'inspire' others to become something great.' Ichigo replies back, 'Besides...no one else should go on this path of blood.' While he was still on his train of thought, Ichigo didn't notice that half of his right eye begins to change color, half of his eye is brown while the other half was changing into a silver color.

'So you're finally decided to live out your life?' Ichigo nods his head to Summer.

'Yeah...' He closes his eyes as he feels the nice cool breeze of the spring weather. For once in his life, Ichigo felt rather peaceful. He doesn't have to go on this 'conquest' of getting rid of the corruption in the world government since there was something in his body that is taking a effect on his body, that is causing him to slowly die from his condition. While he does have to complete that quest but for some reason, he is deciding to postpone that as he has other 'priorities' as he calls it with his enrollment in Beacon Academy.

As Ichigo was sleeping on the grassy plaines, he wasn't the only one in the field. There was another one the other side of the field, practicing her craft with her lance in hand. Since Ichigo only arrived a few moments ago, he didn't know that it was one of his teammates of his current team.

It was Caeldori, the second red haired teen in his team/third in his group. She's very similar to another red haired teen in the Academy, Pyrrha Nikos. Caeldori is a recent transfer student from Haven Academy and was placed to be part of Ichigo's team/unit. While she didn't know it, Ichigo did look over her profile thanks to Ozpin to asset her strengths and weaknesses. She is ranked as one of the top fighters in her academy, strong will, knowledgeable of most weapons (besides most Zanpakuto's and Quincy weapons) and is considered to be 'The Perfect Knight'. While there wasn't any recorded weaknesses of her's, Caeldori is known for falling in love at first sight, which can be a problem if she were to fall in love with an enemy.

She was swinging her lance left and right, vertically and horizontally. She was trying her hardest to make sure that she mastered her abilities of the lance by practicing everyday until she got it down. During her year in Haven Academy, Caeldori was known as the 'Perfect Girl', she's incredibly beautiful and has a lists of admires that wanted to 'have a chance' with her but none of the male students had gotten her attention besides some students that had someone in their life.

'Sloppy...' Caeldori said in her mind as she was panting heavily. 'Should had been 3 inches up...' She complained.

All she wanted was to make sure that she was up to par with her classmates if not possible to pass them. She wanted to be something great since she is a first generation Huntress in training in her family while everyone in her family were all part of the medical field. She wanted to be something different and she took it up to herself that she wanted to be a Huntress. Once she enrolled in Haven Academy couple months ago, she was given the nickname 'Perfect Girl' because she was getting 'A's' in her classes and her work ethic was something aspiring that she was being compared to Signal Academy's top student, Ichigo Kurosaki.

'Need to make sure it's right or I might get hit in the processes if I were to be in a fight...' She thought to herself as she went back to her training exercise but she caught a certain orange haired teen laying on the opposite field. 'Ichigo?' She is confused as to her leader is on the field when she and a couple of other people were spying from behind the door of his room. She pauses her training exercise and heads on over to the opposite side.

As she was walking towards the other field, Caeldori was trying to remember what the previous records were of her leader, Ichigo Kurosaki. She recalls hearing of a male teen about his height, permanent scowl on his face and has this aura that can either make someone fear him or admire him. The day Ichigo Kurosaki was considered K.I.A/M.I.A., all of the Academies wondered why someone was that talented was killed but when they saw that there was no proof that Ichigo was considered deceased due to the lack of evidence besides his dual pistols, Ebony and Ivory. They wanted more proof that he was killed but there was not enough.

When she heard that Ichigo was alive and is currently enrolled at Beacon Academy, she wanted to know what makes her leader the once 'legendary student of Signal Academy'. There was a lot of mystery surrounding the orange haired teen.

"Ichigo." She called out to the sleeping orange haired teen but he didn't reply. "Ichigo." She calls out once more but again no reply. She sighs the fact that her leader is sleeping on the field instead of being in his bed. This time, she decided to shake him until he wakes up.

"AH! I'm up!" He said as he jolted up. His vision was a bit blurry until he was able to blink his eyes a couple of times. He turns to his right and sees a red haired teen with a winged headband, "Caeldori?" He asks confusingly.

"Why are you here sleeping on the field? It's still 5 o'clock in the morning." Caeldori was wondering why her leader is on the field.

"Sometimes I get nightmares at night and I would usually come out to the out and open so that the nice breeze can soothe my head." He lays back on the field and closes his eyes, "When you travel as much as I have, you'll understand from my perspective." Ichigo replies causally as he crosses his legs and relax.

Caeldori looks at him with a serious confused expression on her face. She has no idea what Ichigo went through for most of his life but she's wondering why is he this relax. Most students here or in most of the other academies are either stressed to learned team moves or from school work to not being ready as a leader.

"I looked over your profile Cael and I must admit, I didn't think someone was that close to my records." Caeldori looks at him and was astonished, she didn't think that Ichigo would look over her profile, "Ozpin let me go over a list of achievements, strengths, weakness of everyone in the team as I was pointed as leader. And don't worry it was all in good faith between myself and the headmasters. I wanted to make sure that I know everyone in my team can be at their best."

She didn't think that their teachers would let one of their students look over other students profiles.

"They let you?" She looks at him with a stern expression on her face.

"Relax, it was nothing on your personal life. They made sure it was only skills and achievements." Ichigo assured his teammate as he takes out his Scroll and shows her the profile. She looks over the data and does in fact not see anything personal. "Told you."

"Alright, you convinced me but actions speak louder than words you know." Ichigo looks up at her and sees someone that wants a challenge. He slowly gets up and materializes a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end, it also features a yellow _sageo_ , the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

"You want to see where your strength is on the team right?" Ichigo spins the sword's handle around his left hand while the sheath was in his right hand. "Just from feeling your Aura alone Cael, your about 2 to 3 levels from everyone else. Your strength is up to par with everyone besides me." Ichigo places his sword back in its sheath. "Your also wondering why was I able to materialize this sword instead of having my 2 large broadswords shoot out of the portable locker. Well it's been part of my skill set that even I didn't know." He looks at her as his left eye begins to turn red as the two of them were circling each other, "As you probably guess it or not; it's based on the properties in my right arm. Anything that I see from someone skilled as me, I can learn their moves and weapon of choice if I really wanted to."

"Is that all from your right arm?" She questions him.

"Yup. My Semblance has to do something with my heritage originally but since I was in a accident 5 years ago, part of it changed." He manifested the right demonic arm, "Part of my Semblance changed as well and there is a lot of changes." Soon a translucent shadow of a demon that encompasses his body and the interesting thing is that the sword now appears behind him and the "sheath" on its left arm, used for storing the kitana when it is not in use, Ichigo himself only acquires a blue aura, burning red right eye, **"I have no idea what else this power can do but this power is devastating."** Ichigo continued on as his voice was deeper and echoing. **"The only thing I can call this form, is a Trigger."**

'Trigger?' Caeldori mumbles to herself, 'He seems in control but how long?'

Soon Ichigo calls back the apparition behind him, "I've had this power for awhile and this is the first time I was able to control it." Ichigo looks at her and sees that she's ready for a little sparring match, "You ready?"

"Ready..." Caeldori responded back as she ready's her lance.

"Set..." Ichigo materializes back the sword inside his sheath.

"GO!" Both of them went at it, as they went at it. Both of them were testing each other but Ichigo was the one really testing her abilities. One quick motion of unsheathing his sword, Caeldori manages to dodge his attack by ducking down the incoming sword strike. Ichigo was using a technique called Laijutsu, mostly used to immediately counter striking and sheathing his sword.

Caeldori sprints towards him as she was trying to get in range to strike him but Ichigo kept on blocking each of her strikes with either the sword or the sheath.

Gritting his teeth together, his aura begin to turn sky blue. Spinning his sword side to side, his aura started to leak out of his body, appearing as a darker shade of blue.

Charging right at the servant, he slashes left and right and horizontally trying to slash at Caeldori, who steps to her right. Ichigo uses a rising spinning slash but he misses her face and once again he steps to his right as Ichigo slashes downwards to cut her. He he slashes left and right once more but Caeldori blocks the attacks and forces him to retreat temporally until Ichigo leaps towards him and their blades clashed, causing a massive gale wind in the process.

Caeldori was about to strike Ichigo again but he quickly got out of her range and smirks, "Not bad." He chuckles to himself.

"Your not even sweating..." Caeldori says as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Because I was taking it easy. I didn't want to go over board." He replies back, "I'm way beyond of everyone's league here so I had to make sure that I actually didn't kill anyone here." He walks up to her and Caeldori sees his right eye begin to turn back to blue, "I have to admit, you can outclass what I was originally if I didn't this 'ability."

Before Ichigo had gotten to this point of his life, he was actually a bit weaker 5 years ago. If he didn't go on a 5 year self-exile, he would hardly make any process to his current self. He could sense that Caeldori would had been like him today minus the right 'infected' arm.

"You seriously mean that? I could be at your level if I keep on training."

"I mean it." Ichigo said with a sincere smile and sees the sun beginning to rise, "Look's like it's 6 o'clock now." Caeldori looks at the rising sun as well, indicating that school will begin within 3 hours and she turns back to see Ichigo gone. She looks everywhere but there wasn't no sign of Ichigo around the field. "By the way, don't try to fall in love at first sight." She heard his voice for some reason and tries to figure out where that came from but to no luck.

'He seriously has to teach me that.'

* * *

 **Dorm Rooms.**

As Ichigo was walking through the dorm rooms of the students of Beacon, he begins to wonder what else his new life at Beacon would be like. He knows that he has to be a team leader of Team C.I.E.L. and try to remember who was responsible for causing Amber's condition.

'Didn't think it was going to start my day like that.' He mutters to himself as he stretches his arms above his head, 'A morning sparring match and now...' He turns the corner and bumps into a familiar red haired teen.

"Oh sorry." Both of them said to each other as Ichigo looks down and sees Pyrrha Nikos on the floor.

"Sorry about that." He offered her a hand and she gladly accepts that, "Didn't think anyone was actually up right now."

"It's fine." She replies back, "Mind if I ask you something Ichigo?"

Ichigo at first was a bit confused but shrugged it off, "Uh...Sure."

"I was wondering if you can help me with something." That was the first time Ichigo was begin asked for something in 5 years, he wasn't expecting that at all. "I was wondering if you can help me train Jaune."

"Jaune?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Jaune Arc, the blonde one in my group." Ichigo begins to remembering who was the blonde teen in Pyrrha's group (to which he doesn't know that Jaune is her team leader). For most of his life in Signal, he hardly remembers anyone unimportant besides his childhood friends and vaguely remembers anyone.

He takes out his Scroll and begins to look for 'Jaune Arc' on the school database and lo and behold, Jaune pops up.

"This guy?" He shows Pyrrha his profile, which she nods. He would go onto look at his strengths and sees that he is very unskilled and can tell that his school records are not up to par, meaning that he can tell that he 'shucked' into Beacon, just like he did. "I'm not sure Pyrrha. I mean, Jaune can be taught by his sister or something here. I do remember hearing a girl named 'Jeanne Arc' from yesterday's team initiation and thought they might have something in common." Ichigo stated.

"But I actually looked over your video records from Signal and you were a 'teacher' to your friends if I do recall."

'Oh boy...' He scratches his head, "I was only giving them advises. I don't train anyone Pyrrha. If I were to 'train' Jaune, he would have to suck it up since he's not living up to his family's legacy. Jaune needs someone like you to train him. I'm not much of a teacher."

"I've been training him Ichigo and he is making progress but I have a feeling that you can help me train him. Jaune shows remarkable potential to be a Hunter. When we clashed days ago, you skills are far superior than ours together. You might be the key to 'unlocking' Jaune's full potential and I would be glad if you can help me."

Ichigo only groans that she was this persistent, "Alright fine but just a couple of things." She nods her head, "1: My rules, 2: You'll be joining in the session with him and 3: You're going to help me try to 'get even' with your team and Ruby's team. And by 'get even' I mean try to fix my relationship with them."

She smiles from that last statement of his and senses that he does want to make it up to them for his behavior couple days ago, "You want to make amends with them huh." She replies back to him as she continues, "You do have a good heart Ichigo, even if you don't want to admit it."

He only shrugs with a smirk on his face, "You can see right through." He answers, "I may be a bad guy from my appearance and demonic looking right arm, I'm not like that at all. It's just, don't know how to 'fix' a bond."

For most of his years traveling alone, Ichigo only knew how to make a bond but 'fixing' a bond was something he had no idea of.

"I think we got a deal." She couldn't help but smile since Ichigo was willing to change and fix those bonds he has yet to start with Weiss and Yang. The two would then shake hands as the deal is now set.

"I see you guys in our first class at 9." Both of them then went to their respective ways as Pyrrha smiled the fact that Ichigo was trying to make that first step in 'rebuilding' a bond with them. There was something indeed interesting about Ichigo after all.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo is going to help train both Pyrrha and Jaune in the story! I've been thinking of way to make Jaune better as a fighter in the story and also help Pyrrha as well.**

 **I also decided to add something unique to Ichigo's abilities as to add the Devil Trigger ability from the DMC game and the first time he was able to control it. Yes I know that Ichigo is way to OP in the story with his heritage (Soul Reaper and Quincy) and a unique trait of his right arm. I wanted to make him that way as he is to 'inspire' the rest of the cast as the 'symbol of hope' that Ozpin wants him to be since Ichigo is dying.**

 **This chapter is was also a way to interact with his teammates and examine their abilities first hand with Caeldori being the first one tested.**

 **Also I was wondering if I can get some help on some of my stories from you guys like my 'Reaper of DXD' story, 'The Fool of DXD/Fairy Tail' and some other stories that I do need help on. I've been mainly writing chapter for this story and have been struggling to think of ways to get back at my other stories on my page.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Reaper of Beacon, thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **I've been thinking of way to have Ichigo try to make a bond with both teams and his team as well.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Student  
Bonding With Weiss**

Beacon Academy: 7:00 A.M.

After meeting his new teammate Caeldori and having a small talk with Pyrrha about helping Jaune out with his training, Ichigo went back to his room and was looking over the profiles of each of his classmates.

Erza Scarlet  
Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Nickname: Titania  
Height: 5'7  
Blood Type: AB  
Weapon: Fairy Sword  
Semblance: Queen of Fairies (Requip Armor)  
Partner: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Team: C.I.E.L.  
Occupation: Student  
Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Info from Ozpin:Erza 'Titania' Scarlet is considered to be the most suited to be Ichigo's partner. While Ichigo maybe one of the most powerful and skilled Hunter in training, Erza is proven to be the strongest female in Beacon. Raised in Vacuo but raised Vale, Erza was raised by a single mother that wanted her to succeed in life since she didn't have the money to raise her and luckily, Erza wanted to be a Huntress to explore the world and be that person based on her readings of the 'Legends' of the Soul Reapers.

Caeldori  
Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Nickname: Perfect Knight  
Height: 5'7  
Blood type: A  
Weapon: Spirit Lance  
Semblance: Unknown  
Partner: Lucina  
Team: C.I.E.L.  
Occupation: Student  
Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Info from Ozpin: Caeldori is considered to be one of the most skilled with a lance, behind another red-haired student Pyrrha Nikos. For her to be part of Ichigo's team, she is suited to be the student as well as Lucina. Raised in Atlas with military parents, she decided to role in Beacon as she wanted to explore other lands and meet new people and perhaps, fall in love with someone based on her recent 'activities' (mostly from reports of other students).

Lucina  
Age: 18  
Race: Human  
Nickname: The Exalt  
Height: 5'6  
Blood type: A+  
Weapon: Falchion  
Semblance: Aether  
Partner: Caeldori  
Team: C.I.E.L.  
Occupation: Student  
Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Info from Ozpin: Lucina shows that she can be one of the new bright lights here in Beacon from transferring Vacuo Academy to Beacon and is considered best to fit in Ichigo's team based on her skills with her sword, Falchion. She was raised in the kingdom of Vale from a long linage of Hunters/Huntresses to possible kings or queens. She bares the mark of the Exalt on her left eye, opposite of her younger brother Inigo's Exalt mark, which is on his right eye.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, 2 knights and a possible heir to the throne are on his team. He wasn't sure as to why Ozpin gave him some intel on his teammates but it does give him an idea on how to at least try to get along with them.

'Better get some shut eye. Class won't start for another 2 hours.' He decided to go towards his couch and just lay there but...

"Hey Ichigo!" He turns around and sees Weiss apparently, "I need some answers from you." She declared to which only Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"What does the Ice Queen want from me?" He asks tiredly and uninterested from her demand.

"You have some questions that I want to know couple years ago!" She walked towards his couch and sees him with his eyes closed and hands behind his head. 'Why does he get a couch in his room?' She looks around his room and could't believe that he has some better stuff than most of the students here.

"Look I'm tired and I don't feel like answering your questions on my condition." He turns to his side as he wanted to take a nap but Weiss wouldn't have that. "Why are you so interested in my current condition anyway?"

"Because you are perhaps the only one to survive a Dust explosion and the poison in your body. My father-"

Ichigo stood up and shows Weiss his condition by taking off his shirt, making her blushing redder then Pyrrha's hair color as she was 'in shock' to see his body, after all; she's still a teenager.

"This is what the Dust in a body would do." Soon Ichigo showed off spots on his body from neck, the right side of his chest to his face. Part of his skin begins to change from his tan skin tone to a bluish purple color on the right side of his body. Weiss didn't think that this was his current condition as most of the victims of Dust poisoning would mostly suffocated from breathing in the toxic fumes but why has the toxic from the Dust in Ichigo's body changed his body from his unusual right forearm to his now current state.

I-I-I..." She was at a lost for words. She never had seen this before in her life, let alone seeing a current classmate of hers like this.

"Look you need to drop that Princess Schnee act Weiss because I don't care if you want answers that your company caused." Ichigo reverted back to his former look and puts back on his shirt. "I'm not going to be tested like a guinea pig Weiss. You and your family should run test that doesn't need me involve or other civilians."

"That's not what I came for!" She stated, "I want to know how were you able to survive the Dust poisoning!"

"Because there's something in my DNA you fucking BITCH!" A mask started to appear around his face as he yelled at Weiss with anger, "I'm not like you normal humans to begin with!" He looks her in the eyes with his golden eyes as Weiss is now beyond scared at Ichigo's anger. "Look cut that bull crap Weiss. If you want questions then I need something in return and no its not money." The mask begins to fade away as he still retains his golden eyes.

"W-w-what -d-dd-do yo-you n-n-need..." She stuttered in fear of Ichigo's sudden burst of anger.

Slowly his golden eyes begin to turn back to blue and silver respectively as Ichigo still stares daggers at her and answers, "Your sisters number and yes I did meet her." Her eyes widen in shock. Her classmate happens to know her older sister Winter.

The reason why Ichigo didn't remember Winter at all was because the memory was mostly drawing a blank but during his sleep, the memories of remembering Winter began to come back to him.

"If you want questions: Ask her on that. There are things that I do need to ask her as well." Ichigo stated to her as he begins to calm way down, "I'm sorry for the whole 'bitch' thing. I do get that you want answers but I can't tell you." He sighs to himself as he looks at her, "Your sister has some answers but there are things even she can't say. Regarding my arm," His spiritual right arm manifests next to him, "My arm changed when I tried to shot down the container that I was in and I ended up burning my arm with the amount of Dust in the room. Also part of my Semblance changed drastically." Soon he awakens his Demonic power as his shadow appears behind him, "This is my new Semblance." The shadow would soon then dissolve behind Ichigo.

"I didn't think that it would change." Weiss said in shock. She never thought that the Dust poisoning would do something like that before and having it change someone's Semblance is a very odd. It was something unheard of before until today with Ichigo.

"Weiss..." He lifts up her chin as both of them were looking at each other in the eyes, "It's not your fault on my condition. Alright?" He moves her bang and sees the fear in her eyes. "How about we at least try to become friends, Hm?"

Weiss had a small smile on her face as Ichigo was trying to make a difference. She can feel that he was going to make do what he can to make things right wit him and the other classmates. Even with that bad boy image in him, there was a surprising amount of honestly and goodness in him.

"Your full of surprises Ichigo." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"Well I never really got to show you what I got." He made his his keyboard with Weiss behind him. "This song is is actually one of my favorites." Ichigo would then set the tone of the keyboard and begins to play his favorite song.

(Namco X Capcom: Brave New World (Piano) OST)

This was the first time that Weiss heard was hearing something this peaceful. She closes her eyes as Ichigo kept on playing this soothing song. Ichigo can feel her presence becoming more calm from listening to his music.

'No doubt that I have the answers she seeks but even I can't say much.' Ichigo turns around and see Weiss now on his couch relaxing from the song, 'Wonder what Winter has been up too?'

After an unknown amount of time, Ichigo encountered Winter during his exiled as she was on a mission for perhaps for Atlas. He knew she was part of the Schnee family due to the white hair, blue eyes and the family sigil on her Glyphs, similar to seeing Weiss's when he had a small brawl against both teams RWBY and JNPR.

Ichigo kept on playing his keyboard until he look back where Weiss was sleeping on his couch peacefully. He stopped playing his keyboard as he looks over the now sleeping Weiss, with a smile on his face.

'I have to admit, she does look cute.' He mutters to himself as he went to his room and grab a extra blanket from closet and places it on the sleeping Ice Queen. 'Better get these Memoirs done...' He begins to cough a couple times. He would then head towards his desk and begins to write down the second chapter of his memoirs but he ended up remembering words his mother once said to him when he was young.

 _'You were meant for this Ichigo. You, Kitana, Kayle and Chun-Li together, there was nothing you can't do without them. You guys were destined to be something great.'_ Ichigo leans on his desk with his head on his right hand. He tries to wonder if this is what Glynda was talking about growing up. He had always dreamed of being a Hunter like his mother but was this the path she was talking about.

He begins to write down 2 lines of these memoirs.

I am a man of Fortune  
And I must seek my Fortune

For some reason, Ichigo was stuck on that line. There are other words he could think of but he was drawing a blank. He continues on trying to find the right word, tapping his fingers on his desk trying to think of something but couldn't...

'I wonder what would happen if there was different choices on what how I might have ended up...' Ichigo questions himself as he looks at the sheet of paper. 'Just lost in thoughts...all alone.' He leans back on his chair as he was lost in thought of trying to make a small memoir of his life. 'Still makes me wonder why I'm being a leader of a unit...'

He closes his eyes as he begins his peaceful nap while Weiss was also asleep on his couch.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! This small chapter was mainly Ichigo building a relationship with Weiss. I did want to do something with Winter as she is part of Ichigo's past that will be revealed in time but is also help Ichigo's relationship with Weiss as well.**

 **I recently did a new crossover story with Persona 4 X RWBY called 'Persona: The Fool of Beacon' with Yu Narukami being a new student at Beacon Academy. I do want to hear on ideas for that story.** **Those of you wondering who might be in 'A Promise' from the RWBY series: Team RWBY, Cinder and Pyrrha are going to be featured in that story. Some of their background have changed so that they can all fit in that story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a team base idea for The Reaper of Beacon. Thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter and thought of an interesting idea for this chapter as this part of Ichigo's past with his previous affiliation with Cinder and Adam. I also wanted to show some part as to the Cinder X Ichigo romance in the story.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Reaper's Past  
Part III: Adam and Cinder**

 **Ichigo's Room: 8:00 A.M.**

Ichigo was finally sleeping after playing his tune on his keyboard, he finally was able to sleep for once with Weiss sleeping on his comfortable couch. It has been awhile that he was finally able to sleep peacefully as he was lying on his bed. Ichigo was playing his keyboard for the past 4 hours of songs he heard as a child growing up with Glynda and his time on the road with Amber.

When he was playing his song: Brave New World, his mother was the one that introduced him that song. He was around probably 10 years old when Glynda first played that song and she began teaching him that song until he was able to memorize the song when he was 13.

After falling into a deep sleep, Ichigo began remembering what his life was as his 'alter ego' during his years traveling.

* * *

Ichigo's Dream  
1 year ago

 _"Are you ready Kurosaki?" Said a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design._ _He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the ancient letter Ω (Omega), the last letter of a forgotten alphabet and lastly, h_ _e wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. His appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the color scheme used by Ruby Rose._

 _"The main question should be you."_ _Ichigo replies back as he materializes a similar sword that the person in front of him currently wields, a sword and a sheath that he calls it, Wilt and Blush._

 _Blush serves as a sheath for Wilt, and Wilt itself can be shot hilt-first out of the barrel. When Wilt is unsheathed, Blush's stock becomes more angular and shorter while the barrel extends, holding greater resemblance to an actual rifle. Wilt's blade is red and is roughly average in length._

 _While Blush's stock is a dark red, the rest of its components are gray. The stock itself is rather long when compared to the rest of the firearm. The side of the forestock is decorated with Adam's "Wilt" logo. As Wilt covers and blocks the barrel of Blush, Blush is unable to fire normally until Wilt is unsheathed._

 _"Since we've been fighting for the past couple of hours and when I touched both of you weapons, I was able to copy it." Ichigo says as he spins the sword unsheathed around his right hand, "You should know that by know Adam."_

 _The man in front of him is Adam Taurus, the leader of the once radical group turned terrorist group of Faunus's that seek out Faunus's right. How the two of them meet is unknown to most but it was all thanks to a common 'ally' of both of them._

 _Adam takes his stance as he prepares for another sparring match against the teen as did Ichigo, who places his left hand on the swords handle._

 _"Ready..." Ichigo slowly unsheathes his sword by 2 inches._

 _"Set..." Adam too slowly unsheathes his sword by 2 inches._

 _"GO!" Both of them went at each other. They were at full throttle and were trying to get that one scratch that can turn the favor into their respective hands. One move after the other, each of their strikes won't be able to touch each other and the sheer force of their attacks was creating a 12 foot radius open space._

 _However, Ichigo was being observed by the person that drove him into being possessed, Cinder Fall. She was the person that made him like this: cocky, arrogant, and smug. She was loving it that she completely flipped Ichigo's personality from what she originally saw in him._

 _'Didn't think he was like this.' Cinder thought to herself as she continues observing the sparring match, 'A Soul Reaper and Quincy fell in love with a Maiden...'_

 _From what her two 'loyal friends' have been gathering about him: He has been traveling around with the Fall Maiden for a couple of years now and the two of them were falling in love with each other. She was his world and only wanted to make sure that nothing has happened to her. Her 'loyal friends' also spotted the two of them walking somewhere close to the place where the Fall Maiden would lose some part of her powers to Cinder._

 _After that, Ichigo started to lose his way and want nothing but to get back at the group of people that attacked him but his mind weak at the time started to fall from grace and was 'possessed' by his inner demons of not protecting her._

 _'His Semblance is very odd...' She has been wondering why Ichigo has been using other weapons that his right arm has touched. 'No human or Faunus should be able to do that but why him?' She sees both_ _Ichigo and Adam landed on the ground hard after both striking each other with very similar moves. 'Why isn't he using his Zanpakuto?' She questions him in her head as the two men continue on with their sparring match._

 _"Getting slow Adam." Ichigo said arrogantly towards him, "_ _Your suppose to be skilled as a Hunter but not like this." He mockingly said towards the Faunus in front of him._

 _"You!" Adam started to get annoyed with Ichigo's cocky attitude and charges right at him but Ichigo used the demonic spirit to block his attack and grabs his body, squeezing him into submission but Adam wouldn't give up as he tries to break loose but Ichigo wouldn't let him._

 _" **Sorry Adam,"** Ichigo spoke in his unusual echo-like dark tone as his eyes were completely red, **"Struggle all you want but there's no way you're going to escape from its grasp."** Soon part of his skin on his face started to turn black. _

_"Bastard. I give." Adam submitted in their sparring exercise as Ichigo retracts the spirit back into his body._

 ** _"Good choice."_** _Ichigo said in a monotone voice as his eyes begin to turn back to normal. "Now that we're done here, good day Adam." Ichigo excuses himself from the arena and leaves the space, leaving Adam alone, trying to think of ways to defeat the orange haired teen._

 _'I can see why he's valuable to our cause. For a human that is.' Adam has been wondering why Cinder wanted him to be part of the cause and he wouldn't approve of another human to be part of the White Fang but after their constant sparring matches, he is far valuable to be in their cause._

 _Cinder however saw the whole fight with a whimsical smirk on her face, her beloved showing the power of a demon inside of him, along with his new Semblance powers. There was something indeed in him that she couldn't help but enjoy this new personality that has enveloped within him._

 _"Hands up." A voice said in a hush tone, "What are you doing Cinder?"_

 _She shakes her head as she turns around and sees Ichigo pointing his double barrel revolver at her. "What? I can't see what my beloved has been doing up until now?" She brushes the gun away from her as she closes the gap between her and Ichigo, "I don't see why you tend to disappear on me."_

 _"Because I also need my own personal space, Cinder ella." He said her 'pet name' that she hates so bad. As both of them gotten closer once she changed his mind, Ichigo came up with the name Cinderella or Cinder ella that was once based on a old book of their past 'childhood' as he calls it. It was not based on the similar name but a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside._

 _"You seriously need to drop that." She demanded as she is now inches away from her beloved._

 _"Or what may I ask?" He dared her to do anything._

 _"You honestly think I may do something?" She questions him._

 _"I won't but can't say for my demons." She looks back and sees the gun being hold by Ichigo's_ _right demonic spirit arm. "Your move."_

 _She then captures his lips with her own, silencing him._

 _Ever since she did something to his mind, there was an unusual sexual relationship between the two of them. They started to become much closer and there was lust between the two of them. It was mostly based on the lust for power that surrounded the two of them._

 _Ichigo lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, she was about couple inches shorter then him (even with her heels on). They ended the quick kiss as her amber eyes look at his brown eyes._

 _"You want to continue on with this session, my beloved Big Boss?" She question him as he rubs his hands on her thighs, loving his touch._

 _"In private that is." He answers her quietly as both of them would then disappear into a private area, unknown to most of the other rebels to their cause._

* * *

 **Present time**

Ichigo soon woke up from his short nap and sees that it's about 9:00 now, almost time for their classes to begin for the day. He rubs his eyes and wonders who might this Cinder person is or the Adam guy as well. The dream wasn't as detailed as he wanted to be but he can sense they have to be here in his mind.

'Was I really like that?' He questions himself as he prepares to dress himself in his student uniform, 'Hey Summer, was I liked that?' He asks her.

'Unfortunately Ichigo, I couldn't reach you back then. There was something in your head blocking me from reaching you.' Summer stated as she appears next to him.

'I see...but who are they?' He was still confused from the weird dream that turned into a 'erotic one'.

'I'm still wondering on that Ichigo but I'm sure that the memories will return to you.' She reassures her 'son' as Ichigo took another dose of his medicine.

'I hope so too.' Soon he disconnects with her as he rolls up the right arm of his uniform for his unusual right arm. He turns his attention to the sleeping Ice Queen in Weiss Schnee on his couch. "Oi Ice Queen, wake up." He begins to shake her until he got punched in the chin from Weiss unconsciously. 'For a girl her size, she packs quiet a punch.' He said in his head as he rubs his chin.

"5 more minutes..." She mutters out loud as she hugs his couch pillow, still sleepy.

"School starts in 5 minutes." She instantly wakes up and rushes the hell out of his room, 'Well not really but hey that'll work.' He only shrugs as he places his three guns on his sides and behind him and prepares to start the day.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Again sorry for making a short chapter but I did want to make a small chapter on the relationship with Ichigo and Cinder. While it may not be a full glimpse to that dream.**

 **I also would like to make an announcement regarding the 'sequel' that you guys have been asking me though P.M. about that and I would like to say is that there isn't going to be a sequel to the story until RoosterTeeth makes the final volume of the series and I do not know when that might happen. It might be the next one in volume 4, 5 or 6 but who knows. For the end of the story, I do have plans on a epilogue chapter on the future setting many years after the events of RWBY.**

 **I won't be spoiling the end idea I have planned out for the story. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter so far and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18: Preview II

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a preview of a specific part of "The Reaper of Beacon", since I'm still having some trouble trying to bring out a new chapter, I thought of this 'chapter' as I was writing some drafts down.**

 **Some parts of the preview are jumped around as this is only a preview of the real chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Preview: The Old Man**

Unknown Time.

A group of teenagers are walking through a deep covered forest, they heard that some mysterious old man that is considered to be one of the most legendary trainers throughout Remnant. Some heard that he was there when the original school of Beacon fell but that was mostly said to be myths by their colleagues.

"You sure the old man lives here?" One teenager questions his friends. This teen is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

"He should be." One teenage girl replies to her friend, moving some branches out of the way. She has fair skin and long, light, wavy orange hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front She has brown eyes.

"Let's hope that he's here." said a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure and her attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She has a fairy with a tail tattoo and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.

"You think he will train us? Like our great-whatever parents?" Said a girl with orange hair and pale pink eyes. She is wearing a white and pink, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is black on the inside, with white and pink trimming and black cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of her torso and forms a black collar.

"Only if we know his name and his purpose." Said another a young girl of light complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her left eye is amber while her right eye is blue, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

Soon they were joined by a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists and another young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

They were joined by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and an emblem hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. One noticeable feature are his wings on his back.

"Sorry we're late!" Said the elegant white haired teenager. "Leo unfortunately had his wings stuck on a tree branch."

The trio look at Leo with some leaves still on his wings and they couldn't blame him.

"Well, let's find the old man." The group would then pursue through the woods and try to the supposed 'Old Man of the Forest'.

* * *

Unknown pass of time

"So...what brings you kids to my island?" The Old Man questions the group of teens.

"Our parents said you helped out with their training when they were young and you did the same with our grandparents and same before." Said the orange wavy haired teenager.

"Ah...the cycle continues on." He mutters to himself, with small smile on his face, "All of you must know the drill from your parents and I need some verification." Soon they all besides the teen with spiky hair, Leo and the girl with orange hair and pink eyes all manifested their weapons, showing him their heritage.

"Would this prove suffice?" The young woman with scarlet haired questions the Old Man.

He only chuckles in amusement as they indeed have his blood running through their veins. "Very." He slowly stood up and manifests two separate, purely black blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the Old Man's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of the Old Man's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

"So you are what our parents said you are." Leo said astonished to see that his friends have the same ability as the Old Man.

"Yes very." He places his swords on his back and side respectively, "Also, what are your names kiddos?"

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki." Said the orange wavy haired girl.

"I'm Isshin Shiba, a friend of Masaki." Said the Spiky black haired teen.

"Name's Nora Ren and I love to smash things!" She brings out her hammer that once belonged to her ancestor and tried to smash the Old Man but he catches her hammer with his covered up right hand.

'She certainly has her hyperactive/energetic personality.' The Old Man mutters to himself, reminding himself of his late friend, "The energetic one aren't you?" He pushes her back and spins the hammer around his hand, "Your the same as your great-great grandmother but you lack the relax state of your great-great grandfather." He tosses her back her hammer, "And the rest of you?"

"Leo D'Arc." He introduce himself to the Old Man.

"Hinoka Kurosaki." The Scarlet haired female introduces herself.

"Ahri Belladonna." The Faunus introduced herself to the Old Man.

"Yukiko Schnee." The white haired female introduces herself.

"And I am Yui Rose!" Said the energetically young one.

'They all have their faces.' He couldn't help but smile as their faces remind him of his old friends that he no longer is able to see. "Well...let's see what you got?" He draws the larger sword on his back and all of the young ones charge at him with all they got.

* * *

 **And that ends the preview guys! Sorry for not being able to bring active with the story since I have mostly writing for "The Reaper of DXD" crossover story and my "A Promise" Bleach X-Over story. I have some plans throughout this story and laid out some plans for this story that a lot of you guys want to see done.**

 **I also did another poll for "A Promise" where you guys get to pick which girls you all want to see in the story. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Winter, Coco, Pyrrha, and Velvet from RWBY are in the poll. Since a lot of people wanted a do-over, I decided to do it and you can vote up to 4 different girls.**

 **I hope to get back to writing this story, hope to hear what you guys think of the preview chapter, who you guys want to see in "A** **Promise" and who you voted for and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today, I bring you a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter. Sorry for not being able to bring a new chapter but today I finally thought of a new chapter.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **2nd day in Beacon**

Beacon Academy: 9:00 A.M.  
Classroom 3-C

After waking up the Ice-Queen from her slumber 55 minutes ago, Ichigo right now is listening to a very long lecture from the teachers, Peter Port. As he was lecturing the class, Ichigo and along with several students were sleeping. None of the students couldn't help it as he would go on to explaining his past as a hunter and it was probably the most boring class Ichigo has ever taken in his life, even though it has been years since Ichigo has taken a class.

Erza looks to her left to see her partner is sleeping in class. She shakes her head as she continues on taking notes for class.

'I don't get why I have to be this guy's partner...' She says in her head, 'How did Ichigo Kurosaki go from being the perfect student to being almost carefree?' She continues on her train of thought, writing down the notes in her book and making sure that she has enough for their upcoming test.

While the others are taking notes, there are other students were also sleeping from the long lecture like Jaune, Nora, Yang and Ruby were asleep while the others were reading their books and not listening to Mr. Ports long story such as Blake and Weiss.

"And that's how I-" Soon the bell rings, saving the students from another long story. "Well that's the end for now. Continue with your studies and there will be a test by the end of the semester." Mr. Ports stated to his students as they all gathered their belongings and headed out of the class.

"Oi Ichigo." Erza shakes the orange haired teen, trying to wake him up, "Class is over."

"Mhmm." Ichigo groans in his sleep, trying to get comfortable in his seat.

She shakes her head and slaps the back of his head, waking him up.

"Ah damnit!" He looked up at Erza, who only had her arms crossed underneath her breast, "What the hell Erza?"

"It's time for our other class Ichigo." She answers him sternly, "You slept most of 1st period and we are about to head for our class with Miss Goodwitch."

He hangs his head low as he has class with his mother and he does suspect that she will expect him to show the class his skills and knowledge of being the son of a hunter. This is going to be one long day for the Reaper in Beacon Academy.

"Right." He stands up from his seat and grabs his items. "Hey Erza." She looks at him curiously, "Where did you come from? School wise and your homeland I mean." He asks the scarlet haired student.

"I came from Haven but I was raised here." Erza replies back to her partner casually, "I went to signal Academy 2 years ago and that is when I saw your records." She said with a small smile on her face, "When they said that you were dead, not many thought that they should try to break your records." Erza said as she looks at him in his eyes, "Some thought that they should respect someone that is basically a prodigy."

'I see...' Ichigo thought as both teens headed to their next class. "So they kept my records in check since I left huh." She nods to his statement and the two confined on with their conversation, making Ruby and her friends a bit curious on what they were talking about.

"Records?" Jaune raises an eyebrow, confused on what Ichigo was talking about and Ruby cleared her throat.

"When I was there, my instructors have told us about a student that was considered to be the best of our generation and they did show us some of his records and his former teammates but the guy in the picture was for some reason not there or was blacked out." Ruby stated to her friends, "Some of us thought those records were fake and decided that they should break them but no one has been able to get even close to his records."

"Now that you mention it, I think his records have also became known in the other academies." They all look at Pyrrha and she continues on, "They all say that orange haired male teen and his 3 female friends were considered by Signal as the best and their records were all untouchable and their records became legendary."

"Legendary?" Weiss raises an eyebrow, very confused, "Ichigo has records that are legendary?"

Ruby then brings out her scroll and looks up Ichigo Kurosaki's previous records and shows them to her classmates.

1\. Survival Record: 9 Days, 19 hours, 23 Minutes, 45 Seconds.  
2\. 90-0 consecutive wins throughout his years.  
3\. Reaction Time (Shooting): .04 Seconds  
4\. Team Wins: 120-0 Wins  
5\. Won 18 consecutive tournaments Solo  
6\. Won 12 consecutive tournaments Team

All of their eyes bulged out of her sockets, shocked the fact that Ichigo has these records. None of them knew that Ichigo was this kind of student/hunter in training.

"Some of us tried to break them but none of us came close." Ruby remembers that she and some of her old friends in Signal tried to win the tournaments consecutive times but they only made it to 10 wins in a row.

"Was there any records of Ichigo being a mentor or trainer?" Pyrrha asks Ruby, who looks over her scroll on Ichigo' previous records but nothing showing up, making her shake her head.

"Why bring this up?" Yang asks the red head of the group.

"I believe that Ichigo can help me train Jaune." Their eyes widen in shock as did Jaune, who let his jaw hit the floor.

"You seriously want me to get killed by this guy Pyrrha!?"

"He's not going to kill you Jaune." She tries to reassure her friend but since they all did faced a 'possessed' Ichigo a couple of days ago but again, he does need to earn their trust. "I asked him this morning since he is clearly a better hunter then most of us."

"I might have to agree with her on this one." Ren added his two cents, "During the exam, he only used his two pistols instead of using his own swords. Plus he did kill couple of Ursa's during the exam."

"Just please trust me on this one Jaune. I think Ichigo can be a greater teacher to you and helping you out."

Jaune sighed for the fact that Pyrrha is right. Ichigo is clearly the best hunter in training out of all of them. His skills are off the roof compare to everyone. He is beyond faster than Ruby with his 'flash step', a better swordsman than Blake and so on.

"And based on his skill chart on the scroll, Ichigo's chart is almost at max." Blake said as she looks at Ruby's scroll, "The only things that is max is his Aura and Semblance."

They continued on with there conversation until they all heard the school bell ring, causing the 2 groups to hurry to get to their next class.

Combat Class  
10:00 A.M.

With both teams RWBY and JNPR entering their class, Glynda went on to take attendance of her students.

"Wonder what we are going to do today?" Ruby asks quietly to her friends as they all shrugged.

"Who knows but..."

"Today, we are going to have some exhibition matches for today." Glynda stated to her students as two screens appeared behind her, "And today's fighters are..."

The screen showed many of the students in class very fast, each of them were anticipating on who might fight today. Each of them were leaning forward, hoping that they aren't picked. It started to move very slow and the first person on the screen was,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, please stand up." He stands up and heads into the locker room. She looks back at the other screen and it stops at, "Pyrrha Nikos, please stand up." She too stands up and heads into the locker room.

Several students began talking to each other quietly, wondering on who might be the strongest student in all of Beacon. Some say it belongs to Pyrrha Nikos; a former winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row. Some would point out Ichigo's unregistered level as he was able to fend off both teams RWBY and JNPR but again he was under his 'possessed' state of mind at the time.

In the locker room, Ichigo was getting into his standard outfit he wore couple days ago. He looks at his three guns, thinking if he should bring his three guns into play but he decided to use his large broadsword, placing it on his back.

'Better make sure that I still maintain control.' He looks at the mirror and sees part of his face turning black and his eyes turning gold. He takes a couple of deep breaths and heads on out while Pyrrha remains in the locker room, in her usual battle attire.

'To think I would go against Ichigo in a matter of days.' She looks at the mirror and needs to make sure that she can best the once legendary student of Signal Academy, 'Maybe I can figure out this mysterious aura of him.' She then heads out into the battleground and sees Ichigo leaning on one of the pillars, arms crossed and eyes closed. She takes the opposite side and both teens take out their main weapon and Glynda steps in before they can fight.

"Before we get started." She said as the stage started to change into a Tibetan temple located high in the mountains, though in poor shape with a wall collapsed in the background exposing the mountain and a massive bell. There are several burning pots and torches, large, golden, tiger statues, torn curtains, and other apparel fitting of a monk's monastery. "We are also going to test out the next battleground system for the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. Mind you that this is a prototype and we can't get this build damaged in battle." Glynda said to her students as they all look around the stage.

"Musta cost couple thousand dollars mom." Ichigo said as he spins Ivory around his right hand, still amazed that this prototype build can make something like this.

"While I may not know how much this build, we can't get this prototype damaged at all so be cautious." She warns her students as they nod their heads, "Now when the timer beeps, begin." She steps aside and her students take their stances.

5

Ichigo's eyes turn red and takes a couple of deep breathes, trying to relax and not get over confident with this girl.

4

Pyrrha places her shield in front of her while raising her spear.

3

The class can feel the anticipation between the the strongest female in Beacon and the legendary student of Signal Academy. They all lean in and are waiting for the sparring match to begin.

2

Ruby never felt this excited to see a new student combating and is very excited to see Ichigo's fighting style.

1

Ichigo's aura started surrounding him, giving him a dark blue aura while Pyrrha's black aura around her started to manifest around her. Pebbles started to flow up and everyone was surprised to see that between these two students.

Beep!

Both teens rush at each other and with Ichigo's sword clashing against Pyrrha's shield, it created an aftershock that the students never felt before. All of them had to take cover from the strong clash between Ichigo and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha pushes Ichigo back and was about to stab him with the tip of her spear but Ichigo blocks her attack by using his double barrel revolver to trap it. He kicks her spear away from her hand and kicks her stomach but he kicked her shield, causing her to fall back at the other side of the stage. He then shoots at her shield, trying to make a dent in it but to no use as he can tell that it's probably made from one of the strongest metals in the world.

'Interesting...' He exams her shield and can see that his bullets are hardly making a dent in it. Smirking and with an idea in his head, he stomps his right foot and Pyrrha's spear pops up. Using his right arm, he grabs the spear and tosses it as hard as he can, trying to find an opening. Ichigo disappears and reappears right in front of her.

'Holy crap!' The class was in shock to see Ichigo's disappear trick but teams RWBY and JNPR weren't when they first encountered Ichigo.

All the teams were very impress with Ichigo's speed and improvisation. Coco hasn't seen this from any of the first year students and is now wondering what else is there to Ichigo Kurosaki.

'Now I am more intrigue of this young man.' Coco says in her head as she continues on observing the sparring match.

Pyrrha pushes Ichigo back with her shield and grabs her spear.

"Octaslash..." Ichigo charges at Pyrrha, using his Fusion Sword to fling her into the air, then leaps up, attacking her several times and dives back down to the ground to strike again, and Pyrrha falling to the ground after he lands, landing on her back.

'To think Ichigo was this skilled...' Pyrrha slowly stands and breathes slowly, trying to catch her breath.

Ichigo looks at Pyrrha, rather impress with the fact she's can stand up from his attack. 'Pretty good.' He twirls the handle of the sword in his left hand, 'Still gotta hold back...maybe this should be it.' His aura started to cover his sword, giving the blade a dark blue aura layer. "Sorry about this." He slashes towards the ground, sending a dark blue beam at Pyrrha.

She immediately brings her shield towards her, shielding herself from his attack but from the sheer force of his beam attack was too strong, sending her back towards the wall.

"Give up?" He asks the red haired teen, walking towards her.

"I give." She nods her head as Ichigo helps her up, showing sportsmanship.

"And the winner of the match is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's face papers in the screen and soon the stage begins to turn back to normal.

"You okay Pyrrha?" He concernedly asks her and she give a firm nod.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm fine."

"Well that's good. At least I was only using a fraction of my powers." Her eyes widen in shock, " If I even use a lot more of my power, I would had killed you by accident." He stated to her as half of his face begins to turn black, his eyes turning blue and red separately, "You honestly want me to go beyond?"

Pyrrha never thought she would see this unusual thing from Ichigo. She looks at half of Ichigo's face and couldn't believe it.

"You don't have to point it out Pyrrha I know." He takes out a vial from the heel of his right boot and injects himself with his homemade medicine, coughing in the progress. He kept on coughing until he starts coughing more violently.

She immediately rushes to his aid, trying her best to help him and soon the rest of the class rush to Ichigo as he coughs up some blood. They never thought Ichigo would be in this position with him just recovering a couple days ago.

"Get him to the med bay now!"

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for not updating for 2 months and being on a writers block. Since the RWBY series is returning in tomorrow and what has happened in the** **time skip, I figured I would go back and write this story.**

 **I honestly can't wait to see how much RWBY has grown during the time skip, what are both Weiss and Blake doing and what will happen to Yang's character.**

 **I figured that I show the teams curiosity towards Ichigo's records and their continuing curiosity of Ichigo.**

 **I also have been getting some messages of Ruby being part of the harem and all I can say is convince me. I want to hear why she should be in his harem and I am not saying that she is a bad character or a bad character in a romance. I have read some stories that have her and Ichigo being romantically connected (some aren't there yet but will).**

 **The girls that are in the harem will grow to care of Ichigo and eventually fall for him, I just don't want to rush it. They (Blake, Weiss and Yang) will have to bond with Ichigo where as he is trying to change with Pyrrha seeing that.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the** **story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **A lot of you guys have been asking me on where the storyline is heading and the story will mainly be the RWBY volumes 2 to 3 but expended with my own take on it. There are episodes that won't appear but** **will be mentioned as the story progress and their character development will also be my own take with Ichigo's involvement. As I said, Ichigo will be a mentor to the RWBY characters and also be a love interest to the girls as well.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Try to get along**

Beacon Academy: 8:00am  
Outside view of Beacon

Nothing beats today like a nice, warm sunny day. The birds are chirping, the squirrels running around with each other up the trees, students walking by, or talking with each other, and just enjoying the peaceful morning with no worries or problems whatsoever!

Yep! Nothing can ruin this day at all.

"HELL NO!"

Except the scream of certain blonde bombshell, who's probably the worst punster in all of creation, who currently seems to be in a very bad mood already. Welp! There goes that nice, and peaceful, sunny day. Let's go see what she's yelling all about to ruin this great day.

Inside Team RWBY's room, we can see that two people are the room, and looks like a heated argument is currently going on in the middle of the room. The two people that are in the heated conversation is Yang Xiao Long, who is right now is on FREAKIN FIRE, and are always adorable, socially awkward, silver eyed weapon nut and her little sister, Ruby Rose. Both girls are in their combat outfits, and it seems that both of them want to just punch one another's lights out, just to knock some sense into each other.

"But Yang~, this is the perfect time to try and resolve with Ichigo and probably the best time to make friends with him." Ruby said.

"No, no, and NO Ruby. I don't want to be anywhere near that guy. He just screams trouble, and that's something I want YOU to stay as far away from as possible ." Said Yang, sternly.

"Says the girl who looks for trouble 24/7, to relieve her of everlasting boredom called homework/school." Ruby muttered under her breath, hoping her sister didn't hear what she said but unfortunately for Ruby, her sister did hear what she had to say.

"What was that DEAR sister, I couldn't hear you, mind REPEATING that one for me?" Yang said. While in the background behind her was a, fierce looking, Eastern Chinese Golden Dragon. Who looked liked it was about to eat our Little Red without any remorse or regret.

When Ruby first looked at the dragon that is her sister, she knew that she had to choose her words carefully, and wisely, or else she might not be able to become a huntress in the future, and potentially find someone who will fall in love her and probably want to marry her in the future. I mean, she doesn't have a certain orange spiky haired student on her mind that could fill in that position. Nope she just wants to be "VERY CLOSE FRIENDS" with him, that's all it is nothing else! So she made sure to choose the right things to say in order to calm her big sister down, and to make sure that she doesn't cause any damage to her, or her future.

With a soft voice, she said, "Nothing! I am just wondering why you are so against trying to be friendly with Ichigo, heck, you seem to be the only one who's uncomfortable when he's around us."

With a very deep and tired sigh, Yang stopped using her semblance, then slowly walked right to her bed and plopped down right on it. She looked up at Ruby with eyes, that Ruby has never, EVER, seen her sister have that were filled to the brim with… Fear?!

"Ruby, do you remember when we all first saw Ichigo? Like when we all thought he was just some delinquent looking new student who just wanted to become a huntsman, but when we were fighting him, it was all a completely different story. The way he fought and moved were that of someone who has been fighting to the death every single moment of his life, a true Huntsmen in the flesh. But, that… thing ruined the whole image." Yang said. She still remembers the look that thing gave them, and it scarred her to the core. She couldn't go to sleep at night for awhile, because the image of the 'Possessed Ichigo' kept haunting her dreams every. single. NIGHT! It took about TWO WEEKS for all her teammates to convince her that it won't come back to get her and kill her, and it worked. Well kind of. She didn't have dreams about the thing anymore, but the look that it gave in her dreams, it was still there. That look, it was the look of someone who was having fun hurting and killing people like it was some sort of game and it's eyes, they were the gates to it's soul, but all she saw in it's eyes… was eternal, everlasting, Darkness.

All Ruby could do was look at her sister's shaking form, from just thinking about the demon inside Ichigo. Ruby knew that the world isn't all black and white as some people thought it was, but it does have it's grey as well and that's where Ichigo lies in. He was just dealt a very bad hand at life, and is now suffering from it by the disease that is now slowly killing him and the demon inside him. She also knew that he may one day lose control of the demon that's inside him, but that is why she wants everyone to get close to him, so they can help him overcome his fear of losing control to the demon inside him and take control.

But, she knew that if she wanted it to happen, she needed her sister's help as well.

So with her silver eyes burning with determination, she walked straight towards her sister and got down to her level. Without a word, Ruby hugged her sister and just stayed like that. After a few minutes passed, Ruby let go of her sister and stared into her sister's eyes with a soft, warm, smile.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked her older sister, who nodded her head slowly.

"Yea, thanks Ruby." said Yang, happy that she is glad to have such a wonderful younger sister like Ruby in her life.

"No problem! Tomorrow we will go see Ichigo and befriend him!" yelled Ruby, who started skipping towards the door and gesturing for her sister to come with her. With no choice left, Yang got up off of her bed and started walking towards the door and her sister while thinking, 'Maybe it won't be all that bad, I mean what's the worst that can happen, right?'

Beacon Academy, Med Bay  
12:00 Noon

It took the medical staff of Beacon 2 hours to get Ichigo into stable condition. For some reason, they weren't able to get a pulse from him for awhile nor were they able to find out as to why his illness has come up. They had to use Dust to get Ichigo in stable condition since there is a lot of Dust inside of Ichigo when he got exposed to Dust years ago with mainly using the Air Dust. The medical staff also had to get another blood sample from Ichigo and try to figure out the best type of way of helping Ichigo with his condition.

The majority of the students were watching the medical staff do their best in attempt of getting Ichigo stable. Some worried that when his heart beat flatten for awhile such as Teams RWBY, JNPR, his own team and CFVY but there was only one team that wished he would had dropped dead and that would be Team CRDL when he shot Cardin Winchester in the head with his pistol. Cardin of course got into trouble along with his team from Miss Goodwitch herself when he said that and was Ichigo should immediately be sent to a holding cell but she decided to put Cardin and his team in one, which is very unexpected of Miss Goodwitch to do.

His team and the other teams that were worried over Ichigo, so they were put in charge of looking over him until he wakes up but for now, Ruby and Yang were watching over the unconscious orange haired student, both playing solitaire on the desk.

"So why did we get picked first to watch over Ichigo?" Yang questions her little sister as she places an 8 of hearts down.

"Because I think this might be a good way for you to at least know Ichigo's character." Ruby stated as she puts down a 2 of Clubs.

"Before he tried to kill us?" Yang retorted back at her little sister, "He's still walking on a very small line with me."

Ruby shakes her head and places down her cards, looking at her older sister, "You should give Ichigo a chance Yang." She then shows some old vids of Ichigo during his years in Signal, of course she had to get permission from Miss Goodwitch as she was in charge of Ichigo's private history.

She looks at the video on Ruby's scroll and sees Ichigo interacting with his old friends.

{Come on Kitana, get up.} Ichigo helps her up and whips off the sweat from his forehead.

{When did you ever cared about winning so much?} Kitana questions her best friend.

{Because I'm not going to be chewed out from Kayle when we don't win.}

Yang raises an eyebrow and looks at Ruby, "Was this suppose to change my mind Ruby?" She questions her little sister.

She looks at the scroll and quickly changes the video, "Oops. Wrong vid." She picked the right video on the scroll.

It showed Ichigo in his room from it looks like a couple of days ago, with Ichigo on his bed gripping his right forearm.

{Summer.} Yang was surprised to hear this from Ichigo. The name that he said out in the open was Summer Rose, Ruby's biological mother and Yang's stepmother. {Mind telling me on how can I try to get along with your oldest daughter?}

Yang raises an eyebrow since the vid shows Ichigo talking to himself but the thing that caught her eye was the blue aura surrounding his arm was now white.

{Yeah like that will happen. Hey I even said sorry for the accident a couple of days ago for something that was completely an accident.}

"You honestly think he's talking to your mother?" Yang questions her little sister.

"I...I think so." She wanted to believe that her mother is now inside Ichigo's right arm but she needs confirmation but she also didn't want make Yang doubt her, "I want to believe that my mom is in Ichigo and when I saw his eyes...his left eye looked like my moms."

Yang looks at her little sister baffled. She honestly didn't want to believe that Ichigo has their late mother residing inside his arm but with the sudden changes of Ichigo's appearance might change her mind.

{You're serious, right?} Ichigo asks Summer as his arm blinks twice, {Well if that means trying to become friends with her then fine. I will do a sparring match in hand-to-hand combat with her. Even though I might get my ass handed to me.}

Yang's eyes widen in shock that he was willing to do hand-to-hand combat with her. Only those who know her very well know that those who mad a bad impression on Yang will have to prove themselves to her in martial arts and after everything is settled, Yang is completely fine with them as friends of her.

"You should give Ichigo a chance Yang. He doesn't look like he's a bad person." Ruby then stands up and exits the room for a moment while Yang was alone with an unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki in the room.

Sighing, she had no choice but to stand up as well and takes a couple of steps forward to the unconscious male in the room. Looking at his monitors, everything is in stable condition and she places her hands on her hips.

"Looks like you got your match Ichigo. Just...don't die on me yet."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for an almost 2 month hiatus as I was on a bit of a writer's block in terms of trying to get this chapter done and having the right ideas for this chapter especially.**

 **Since I was on my hiatus, I was trying to figure out the best way for them to try to get along and that was a sparring match at the end of the chapter. Ruby will play a role for Yang and Ichigo's romance in the story since she wants them to be friends in the story.**

 **For those of you who don't know, I made a sequel story called "Aftermath" which takes place a year after this story and you guys will get to read on his impact to the teams and his own as well and those he met. Each chapter will be under 1k words since I decided to make it like that and give small hints on what will happen in this story. Each character he is friends with and those who loved him will be 'haunted' by his own spirit. Some of them think he was killed where as others believe he is still alive and no I will not reveal his status in the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter as well.**

 **I do not own neither series or the characters involve in this story.**

* * *

 **My Path**

Ichigo's Inner world  
Unknown 00:00

With Ichigo still resting in the med bay, his mind was sent into his inner world. The dust in his body has succumb his mind into retreating from the little sparring match between himself and Pyrrha Nikos, of course he made sure that he took a dose of his medicine but for some reason; it didn't work and accelerated his illness.

"Back here again?" He looks ahead of him and sees multiple buildings being surrounded by clouds, "Guess the dust in my body sent me here." He places his hands into his pockets.

He was used to being sent here whenever his illness has made him weak he would use this time to gather whatever data he remembered of creating a medicine for now. Of course each time would have to be different when trying to find some ingredients that come from different parts of the world but it would prove no challenge for Ichigo.

Sitting on the edge of the building he was on, he gazes at this huge world of his, thinking of what this journey of his. From a gifted young hunter in training to now a former terrorist/killer, this was one crazy 17 years of living on this planet.

"Ichigo." He turns his head around to see Summer Rose standing behind him.

"Hey Miss Rose." He greets the former huntress as she takes a seat next to him. "Any idea on how my body going to last?" He asks her.

"It's still in the early stages, even though its been 5 years since you got infected Ichigo but it's starting to change." Summer said to the orange haired teen, "It might change throughout this year."

"So I got one year?" He asks her as she nods her head, "Damnit..." He hits his fist onto the cement rooftop, "still not enough time."

He knew that he wasn't going to live enough when he got infected but to think if this is the final year of his life, he needs to speed up his plans.

"Who do you think has the best chance of surviving?" Summer raises an eyebrow to his question, "Remember what Cinder has in plan right?" She vaguely remembers what Cinder was planning couple of years ago, "Out of all the students that are in Beacon, who can prove to be the most powerful one besides me?"

This made Summer have to think. Since she is Ichigo's eyes and ears whenever he isn't paying attention, she can see the potential in the students Ichigo has faced or can feel based on their aura.

"Well there's Jaune with his untapped potential and his team." Summer said out loud as she tries to think of other possible students, "There is also my daughters Ruby and Yang, her friends Blake and Weiss. Your teammates Erza, Matoi and Lucina, and your old friends, Kitana, Chun-Li and Kayle. They have the potential to survive this upcoming world panic. "

"I see..." He looks at his right arm and sees the veins slowly reaching to his deltoids. "Then I have to make sure they live throughout this year and teach them the skills needed to beat Salem." Soon his veins on his face started to pop out, "I knew that one day I might not make it since the day I got this new arm." He moves his arm around, trying to make sure that he still has control, "If I don't live sometime in the year, I might have to teach them."

"You sure that you can teach them in your condition Ichigo?" Summer asks the orange/white haired teen. There is no doubt in her mind that Ichigo can but with his illness now taking effect, she has some doubts that Ichigo can teach them.

"I'm sure Summer. If there is a chance for the world to see the light, I might as well play my part as the mentor that Ozpin has talked about." He then stands up as part of his hair slowly begins to turn white partially, "Salem and her group are very dangerous and all of them aren't ready, let alone Cinder." Ichigo stated to Summer as he started to grow a horn from the right side of his face, "I accept my fate and become a demon to Salem and I might as well become the Reaper she has created."

"Your willing to put everyone on the line Ichigo?" Summer says worryingly to the Soul Reaper, "Even if that means putting your lineage to extinction?"

"There is still another Summer but she doesn't know. The only male Soul Reaper won't make it but she will make it through, thus the Soul Reaper's will still live on but the Quincy lineage will be extinct."

"You don't think of trying to repopulate?" Summer asks him as he mainly shrugs.

"If I were to get people pregnant, I need to make sure that it isn't just to repopulate my kind. I will only think of doing 'the deed' is mainly based on.." He then faintly blushes as he remembers a certain girl's feelings for him, "Love." Summer raises a smile to hear that from Ichigo.

"Oh so you do know?" A whimsical smile appears on her face, "Aw Ichigo is in love." She teases the student and pinches his cheeks.

"OW!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today, I bring you a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter. Sorry for not being able to bring a new chapter but today I finally thought of a new chapter.**

 **A lot of you guys were wondering why was the previous chapter small? The truth is because that it was meant to be small. There are times in the story where the chapter is going to be small, just like in the sequel story, Aftermath.**

 **This chapter is going to be based on Aftermath with all the characters thoughts of the now unconscious Ichigo.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Thoughts**

Beacon Academy: 9:00 A.M.  
Team RWBY's Room

It has been 3 days since Ichigo has fell into unconscious from his sparring match against Pyrrha Nikos. Everyone couldn't wait to find out how strong and skilled Ichigo was but none of them expected him to easily overpower Pyrrha with his sheer force. They also never thought a simple cough would cause Ichigo to fall sick and to lead him being unconscious for the next 3 days. Right now, Team RWBY is having a discussion about the unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Should we trust Ichigo?" Blake questions her friends as she lays on her bed, "There are things we don't even know about him besides his relationship with Miss Goodwitch and being an icon at Signal Academy." Blake stated to her friends.

She also has hid one key fact about Ichigo and that was his White Fang mark on his back. She wanted to confront this to Ichigo himself, rather than telling her friends about this situation as this is also a personal matter as she is a former member of the White Fang. There are so many questions that she wants to ask him and why hasn't she seen him before when she was once a member. Perhaps it was a very hidden secret that Adam has kept from her as it was mostly a group of Faunus's.

"I thought we all said we should give Ichigo a chance?" Ruby raises an eyebrow to her friends, "He isn't all that bad. There's probably something that is causing him to have this bad vibe about him."

"You think there's something in him that is causing a bad vibe?" Weiss raises an eyebrow to her leader and roommate.

"Of course!"

"Even I'm going to give Ichigo a chance." Both Blake and Weiss look at Yang who was laying on her bed with her legs crossed, "While I may have a hard time trusting Ichigo because of what happened during the start of the semester, I'm going to give him a chance as he is trying to prove to everyone that he isn't a bad guy." Yang stated her reason to her friends. "Plus I'm more interested in his adventures." Half of that was true as she remembers that Ichigo does have a killer body and saw the many scars on his body, so that gave her the idea of him and his adventures.

Weiss on the other hand was thinking, cupping her chin with her right hand, 'He also knows about my older sister...maybe I can find out why's that.'

"So Weiss?" The white haired 'Ice Queen' snaps out of it when Ruby called her out, "your thoughts?"

"I might as well give Ichigo a chance as well." Weiss said plainly to her friends, "Since you guys are going to give him a shot, I might as well give him a shot of redemption."

"Yah!" Ruby said a cheering voice as her team will finally give Ichigo a chance.

* * *

Team JNPR's Room

"Didn't think Ichigo would fall unconscious from your sparring match Pyrrha." Jaune said to the red haired teen.

"Neither did I." Pyrrha said a bit worryingly, "I can tell that he was holding back. From his stance and the killer look in his eyes suggests that he's way beyond skilled then all of us."

"You really think so Pyrrha?" She nods her head to his question, "Wow...guess you were right." Jaune had no idea that Pyrrha could tell he was holding back.

"And plus he wasn't going all out from the way he gripped the handle of his sword." Ren added on, "He was holding his swords with a light grip."

"It's obvious that he's now the number 1 ranked skilled fighter in Beacon. Only those who can tell to hold it back are probably the most dangerous." Nora added her two cents in, "He was probably getting a feel the way Pyrrha's fighting stance."

"You guys really are paying more attention than I have..." Jaune sweat dropped as he wasn't paying to Ichigo's fighting. 'Maybe Pyrrha's right...maybe he can be a better mentor for my situation.'

"We all want Ichigo to get along with everyone at the school and judging from the news, it's still a mix bag but I believe that this mgith work for Ichigo. Yang I believe is going to have e a turn around and try to get along with him." Ren stated to everyone and he continues on, "Ruby is willing to give him a chance but who knows on Blake and Weiss. All of us here want to give him a second chance."

"All we have to do now is wait for Ichigo to wake up." Everyone in the room agrees Jaune and now they will wait for Ichigo to wake up.

* * *

Team CIEL's Room

"You guys think Ichigo will wake up?" Lucina asks her teammates.

"Who knows by now but I have faith he will." Caeldori assures her faith in the orange haired teen.

"But the question is why did he go unconscious after his sparring match against Pyrrha?" Erza asks her teammates and they all shrugged to her, "Maybe we can find a way to help him."

"And the next question would be how?" Lucina begins to wonder how can they help him, "We still don't know anything about him yet."

"She right about that Erza." Caeldori said to the scarlet haired teen, "Besides his previous status as a former student of Signal Academy and being an icon for his class, there is virtually nothing of his current status."

"We'll just have to ask Miss Goodwitch about him. I'm sure that she might know something about him as he is her godson. He did say 'mom' to her." She suggests the idea of asking Miss Goodwitch about her godson.

"It might work but we shouldn't ask anything personal since he did just came back like a couple of weeks ago." They all nodded and went to find Miss Goodwitch.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this chapter! Can't believe that I finally got back some of the magic to write "The Reaper of Beacon".**

 **Both teams are now willing to give Ichigo a second chance of redemption and prove them wrong that he is a great person.**

 **The romance will still happen and each of the chapters will have the girls interacting with him.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **It has been awhile since I wrote the last chapter and I still do want to continue on with this story. Can't believe that this story has now reached the 90k views, only a few stories that reached that mark and both are one of my most popular stories that are going/went through a reboot "The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven' which has reached 98k views and my first version of "The Reaper of DXD", thank you guys for reading this story.**

 **Time to pick up where I last left off.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Wake Up**

Beacon Academy

For the couple of days, Ichigo has yet to wake up from his unknown sleep in the medical bay and the doctors are doing whatever they can to make sure that for him to stay healthy. Each of his teammates are a bit worried about their leader still unconscious. Each of them would go onto check him up every once in awhile to make sure he was doing fine but they couldn't get him to response but his right hand would response with a blink once for yes and a blink twice for a no.

With each of the passing days, both teams RWBY and JNPR did check up on Ichigo and they also asked Miss Goodwitch about Ichigo's past as a son. Of course it was weird for her since she never has had a child let alone a godson.  
Ichigo was a quiet child growing up with Glynda until he met his future best friends in Kitana, his first and closest best friend, Chun-Li, his second best friend, and Kayle, his first Faunus friend. She would then share his childhood with each of them and they never knew that he was quiet the adventurous and was the historical student. He looked up to different Hunters throughout the generations before technology. Each of them were surprised to hear that from her that Ichigo was completely different from what they originally thought of him.

Weiss and Blake were the surprised to hear that coming from her. For Weiss, it was his appearance that of a thug would be interested in history and the previous attire of Hunters. She would then show the two of them Ichigo's customized Hunter's outfit that was based on a hunter's outfit from what was called the Renaissance era of Hunters. Blake would then see some old pictures of Ichigo and his female friends with them holding trophies proudly to Ichigo doing some martial arts with a Chun-Li to him resting with his best friend Kitana. That was probably the last of Ichigo's innocence before the incident that would forever change Ichigo into the person he has become today.

They also question Miss Goodwitch about his choice in weapons. Most of the students or every hunter in the world has been using a fused long and close range weapon but for Ichigo, he uses a sword and 3 guns. Glynda would then answer that was Ichigo's choice since he never really liked having a sword change into a gun. He found more success in having them separate rather than together. She showed them the twin guns that he customized personally and showed them the newest weapon in his collection which has been customized.

This was something Ruby would be interested in and once Miss Goodwitch gave her the ok, Ruby went bananas with her chance at looking and trying to figure out what makes the guns tick. Of course she couldn't fire the guns as they have his thumb print and they have a unique signature that is only registered to him but luckily she dissected the guns apart and saw different mechanics and features that are very different and the parts are considered to be very rare with each part.

As the days went by, Ichigo was actually training in his inner world with Summer.

With a new determination, he needed to make sure that the students here from his teammates to the ones he got to a bad start one.

Ichigo's Inner World

"Come on old man, there is not much time." He demanded out of his Zanpakuto Spirit, "You know that I don't have much time and either do you."

 _"Impatient as ever Kurosaki."_ The Zanpakuto said, _"You know that it will take years for you to master your Zanpakuto as you have neglected your heritage."_

"That's because I couldn't use my powers as I was told not too." He clashes his Zanpakuto against his Spirit, "Mom has told me that I would be a target of some bad guys when I was young and I ended up taking a similar role as the Guardian."

'Throughout his life, Ichigo has been using some similar moves to his true power as a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. For his Getsuga Tensho, he gathers his energy and places it to the tip of his swords and releases it into a beam attack like his Getsuga Tensho.

"I need this power Zangetsu! You know that Salem is serious about ending this world and ending humanity!" Their blades continue on clash and each time they clash, it would cause a great gale wind and destruction of the many tall buildings around them.

 _"The prove it."_

* * *

Team JNPR's Room

While Ichigo continues on with his training, Jaune was granted to know more on Ichigo's swords and his own fighting style. His teammates thought it would be bad for him to even try to copy or even know the moves that Ichigo uses.

Jaune wanted to know how to be a more aggressive fighter from watching all of Ichigo's videos. There was some of his year teen years were he took on a team of 5 by himself and he won. They were his seniors at the time were more skilled then Ichigo was at the time but Ichigo found a way to beat them all. He wanted to be like Ichigo and beat the odds.

'The way he handles himself must be after years of training and the added years of traveling around the world and fighting against some Grimm.' Jaune said to himself as he continues on watching some of Ichigo's old videos.

Pyrrha enters the room and sees Jaune still watching the old videos on his Scroll.

'He seems to want to mimic his fighting style in a way.' Pyrrha said to herself as she sees Jaune still staring at the video. 'He's trying to think of a way to use Ichigo's brute force and skill with my techniques with the shield...'

'Maybe I can use that with Pyrrha's teachings...' Jaune said as he begins to think of ways to use both Ichigo's and Pyrrha's moves together.

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"KYA!" Ichigo launches a beam attack from his Zanpakuto at Zangetsu, who just slashes the beam.

 _'You need to put more effort in your attack Ichigo."_ Zangetsu said calmly towards the host, _"Fight me as if you mean to kill me. Use your focus on those hurt your beloved Amber."_ Ichigo's eyes turn white as he focuses on those who hurt the one person he fell in love with, and that is Amber, the Fall Maiden.

'I'm not gonna let them hurt anyone!' His aura started to manifest red and blue around him. 'I made a promise to her!' His aura started to increase dramatically and violently.

 _'Good...now he will be ready for the next stage...'_

 **"Getsuga..."** His voice goes deeper as his inner demon started to appear on his right side of his face, **"Tensho!"** He fires of this beam attack into a slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave at Zangetsu.

'Good...'

* * *

Med Bay

As Glynda was watching over her godson, she can sense that his aura just shaking his bed. Part of his face started to have marks on the right side of his face and half of his pair is started to turn white. She tried to make sure that nothing was destroyed in the med bay with the wave of her wand.

The room then stops shaking as Glynda monitors her godson's heart beat and the pulse is still in stable condition, much to her relief.

"Hmm..." She hears someone groaning, looking to her right and sees her godson beginning to move. "Mhmmm." His eyes started to open up and he looks around, "M-mom?"

A smile appears on her face as quickly hugs her godson finally awake again. He quickly returns the hug.

"W-what happen?" He asks her as they end the hug.

"You were unconscious for a week after your sparring match against Pyrrha Nikos. You were fine during your match against her but you started to cough until you ended up passing out." Glynda explained to her godson as she helps him up.

"Great..." He mutters to himself as he begins to stretch his limbs, "Has class still gone on while I was asleep?" He asks her.

"Yes as we have to continue on with their training and their studies as well Ichigo. You do need to catch up with your studies as well young man." He groans that he still needs to due his homework.

"Oh by the way," He brings out his left hand out and summons a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. "Tensa Zangetsu, my Bankai."

"Bankai?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Bankai is the final form of my Zanpakuto and the only way to achieve Bankai is through training with the Zanpakuto Spirit. It would normally take 10 to 20 years to achieve but I achieve mine in a matter of 6 years. I learned that there was 2 forms of my Zanpakuto, with the first stage being called a Shikai and the final stage would be Bankai."

Glynda smiles that he trying to achieve something that is hard to accomplished for a Soul Reaper and he achieved it in a matter of 6 years.

"I don't have much time mom." He said to her as part of his skin begins to turn black, "As the last Soul Reaper and Quincy, I'll do what I can to give our side a chance to fight."

"Don't say that Ichigo. You don't know if the dust will be the end of you." She places her hands on his shoulders, "I will not lose you. Not now, not later, not ever."

"But the dust in a human body is lethal mom. I've had this for years now and it's now starting to take an effect on me. It's has changed my right forearm, it changed my Semblance and it's already effecting my DNA with me having some white hair now. I know that you all want to make sure that the bad guys don't get the Maiden's power." He clinches his fists together as the memory was still on his mind, "I made a promise to Amber and I intend on keeping it."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the delay on bringing a new chapter.**

 **Ichigo has achieved his true Bankai from training with Old Man Zangetsu and unlocked his extraordinary power and more of his power will be shown in the later parts of the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for not being able to bring out any chapters as of lately but again, I have been struggling with Writer's Block for some time now and that has also effected me writing chapters for all of my stories. Hopefully I don't continue on with this writer's block.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, The Next Day

"When was the military here?" Ichigo asks his mother, looking at the window and sees multiple planes, jets and military planes coming in.

During Ichigo's sleep, Beacon Academy was placed under Military watched due to some unease tension with Grimm activities and problems with some unknown group as well.

"It happened around a couple of days ago since you were unconscious. Things have been uneasy with the Grimm activity across the walls." Glynda responses back to her son's question.

Right now, Glynda was helping out her son with his medicine, placing the needle at his neck vein. Feeling a little pain, he groans from feeling the needle in his neck.

"Not used to it?" She asks him, making her son nod his head.

"Yeah, you didn't put any sanitizer at that spot and just 'poop' stuck that sucker right in." He rubs the left side of his neck and puts some pressure on his neck as well.

"Any way, you better get dressed. Your class is about to start." Glynda says to her son casually and made sure that she hands him his schedule. "Don't forget about this, alright?"

"Yeah yeah. It was your fault that I didn't get this the first time." She rolls her eyes from his response, "Thanks mom." He said as he heads back to his dorm room.

She had a small smile on her face, glad that her godson is able to recover quickly but knowing that he won't have much time still hurt her. He is all that she has got left, her best friend; Ichigo's mother, was gone as well as his father. She thought that he would be able to have a normal life as a Hunter that he has dreamt of because of her but with the Dust Incident 5 years ago would forever change the sweet young boy to become this uncontrollable young man with powers that can become unstable for his condition.

She wishes that he could have a normal life as a young student years ago to today but there was some doubt about that with Ichigo being constant surveillance by her fellow peers and he was already a 'star' student with his records from Signal Academy.

She sighs that there wasn't going to be much time for him but one thing for certain is that she is going to spend as much time with him as either his teacher or as mother.

'Better get to the office. Have to get today's schedule.' She exits the med bay.

Ichigo's Room, 30 Minutes later

'They had to put my weapons in a locker?' He looks at his desk to see his 3 guns and two swords gone, leaving him to think that they must had confiscated his weapons from the day he shot the bully Cardin in the head. 'Well...can't blame them for taking them but damn.' He sighs annoyingly and proceeds to get dressed.

As Ichigo was getting dressed, he heard a couple of voices coming his way, possibly heading to class.

"They said that Ichigo is awake now." Said a female voice.

"That guy that shot Cardin?" A male's voice questions his female friend.

'Thought they kept that down?' He asks himself as he puts on the black sleeve to cover his right demonic forearm.

"Well I heard that he did it to defend one of our seniors, the Faunus with the bunny ears." The female response back, "It's Velvet, right?"

"I think so. I just transferred so I don't know the 2nd years names."

"I also heard that when he defended Velvet, it was because he has or was friends with a Faunus."

"Well that's something. Glad someone's trying to make a difference between our two different species." Soon the conversation changed as they were now probably far away from his room.

'Seems I'm rather infamous now.' He says to himself as he puts on his dress shirt and tie on, 'To think my final year on this planet would be at this school, who knew.' He then puts on his boots on, rather then put on the dress shoes that are assigned for the students that are enrolled to Beacon. 'Well screw it. Better get to class now.' He stands up, takes his Scroll and heads to class.

* * *

Team RWBY's Room

"Guys! Ichigo's awake!" Ruby says excitingly, "Let's go see him!" She tries to rush off but Yang grabs her cape, stopping her. "Ugh!" She face plants on the ground from Yang's grasp on her cape.

"Wow there Ruby, let's give Ichigo some time. He did just wake up from being unconscious for awhile now." Yang says to her younger sister, letting go of her cape.

"You know that she right Ruby." Blake added on, "Ichigo has been slipping from being alive to unconscious twice now so we don't know where his mind is at."

"But he might have changed! Can we at least see to make sure?"

Weiss sighs at her leader's choice of words, "We don't know if he's that psycho from the 1st time or even the guy that fought Pyrrha."

She knew that they were right as they all do not know if he is the psycho from day 1 or his current self but she wanted to see it for her own eyes if Ichigo is alright and won't put harm to anyone in the Academy.

Soon they heard some mumbling outside of their door and it sounds like Ichigo's voice.

"Keep going down this hallway and head to my left?" They all lean at their door and Yang sightly opens her door to see Ichigo looking at his Scroll very confused to the buildings layout. "This shit is way confusing...wish I was with mom so that I can at least know where I am going." He mutters to himself as he continues down his walk.

"Why's his hair now half white?" That was the first thing that popped to Ruby's mind. The last time they all saw was that he had a patch of white hair and now half of his hair is white.

"He might know that Ruby." Blake says plainly to the the youngest.

"I also can tell that he's hopelessly has no sense of direction." Weiss added as they all exited their room, "Come on, we better show him the way." Weiss, surprising everyone, lead the way to show Ichigo to their class.

'That's a first...' They all said to themselves in their heads.

5 minutes later, they managed to catch up to the wondering new student.

"Ichigo!" He turns around to see Ruby and her friends coming towards him.

"Ruby?" He raises an eyebrow, "You girls need something?" He asks them, to which they all shook their heads.

"We heard from outside our door that you're lost." Weiss said plainly towards him, "We can show you the way to the classroom."

"That's a first." Even Ichigo didn't believe that the 'Ice Queen' was offering to help him.

"Hey!"

"Don't mind her Ichigo. We've been here for half a year now so we know the place by now." Blake says to Ichigo, "Even we were surprised to hear that from her."

"Hey!" A tick mark appears on her forehead in annoyance that her friends don't believe that she _can_ show kindness.

"Well I might as well take you girls up on that offer and I'm sorry for what happened the 1st day I came here." Now the girls were surprised to hear that coming out of Ichigo, "I wasn't in the best of mind for awhile before I even got here and I'm sorry for attacking you and your friends." He said to everyone.

"I think of a way for you to make it up for us." He then looks at Yang.

"Hope it's not anything 'X-Rated'" He hoped that wasn't the case.

"X-Rated?" Ruby raises an eyebrow, "Wh-" Blake quickly covers her mouth before she can ask.

"That's something you'll have to learn later in life Ruby." Blake stated to her, "And no you can not ask any of us or the teachers or else you won't get your cookies."

Ruby couldn't believe that Blake would stoop this low, taking away her cookies away from her us a bad thing for her and she needs her precious cookies!

"Say what?" Ichigo is completely confuse as to where this is going now as Weiss waves it off.

"Never mind but I think that for you to make it up for us, I believe that the best choice for now is that you'll spend a day with each of us from Team RWBY to Team JNPR, the guys you also attacked when you went berserk."

"Uh...okay?"

"Then it's settled!" Yang wraps her arm around his shoulder, "We will choose a day for you to spend time with each of us."

"That sounds...fine?" He didn't know what he was going for since each of them do have questions going through their minds but for Blake, she needed to know his connections with the White Fang from that mark on his back for example. He has no idea what day that the girls and the other team might have in store for him but at least this is the first step for him to make things up to them and he also needs to make sure that these guys are prepared for what the future might have in store for them.

"Let's get going!" Ruby then leads the way with the others following her to the first class of the day.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mistral Academy

"You want me to sign up for the Vytal Festival?" A teen with twin ox tail asks her teachers. "It's still months ahead ma'am."

"Nonsense Chun. While it may be still a couple of months ahead but I was told that the students from all 4 Academies are signing up and I believe that you should sign up in the Solo Competitions." Her teacher stated to her as she continues, "Didn't you tell me that you had a friend that was part of your team at Signal?"

She nods her head to her teachers question, "Yes ma'am. He's been gone for 5 years now. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And didn't you and your pact of friends made a promise to go to the Vytal Festival around this time now?" Her teacher continues on.

"I'm surprised that you remember ma'am and yes I did but..."

"And what's stopping you?"

She was hesitant but knowing her teacher, she knows to keep a secret from everyone, "It's something that my friends should have kept but with one dead, another missing and another at Atlas, It's hard to keep a promise when we're all split up in the world."

Her teacher knew that friendship is perhaps one of the most important things to have and having one friend dead, one missing and the other at a different academy can put a toll on one's mind but for some reason, she had a feeling something might be different.

"I get that you wanted to keep your promise to your friends but shouldn't you at least see the Vytal Festival for your two friends that are gone and I have a feeling that you'll be reunited with your friend in Atlas."

"A feeling?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Calls it 'Mother's Intuition' Chun. When a mother knowings something is going to happen, it might happen."

'Something might happen?' She didn't want to give into a false hope of seeing her friend Kayle but Chun Li thinks that she might get that chance to see her again. A small smile forms on her beautiful face and she answers, "Alright, I'll sign up for the Solo Competitions."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter** **guys! Ichigo is now on his way to make a new friendship with the teams and soon the romance will start and Chun-Li makes her appearance in the story!**

 **Again sorry for not being as updated as much as I wanted to but again I hope to get back to writing some chapters for this story.**

 **Since I ended up breaking on who's going to appear in the 1st arc, Ichigo's former teammates will appear in a small part of the story for the second arc, which will follow Volume 3.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you the next chapter of "The Reaper of Beacon" Thank you guys for checking out the chapter and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Time to pick up where we last left the cast.  
**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Going to be One Long Day**

Beacon Academy, 10:00 A.M.

"ZZZZ..." Ichigo was snoring as they were in class with Professor Ports telling them about his story with Ruby, Nora, and Yang joining him as their heads were down sleeping. Erza was writing something in her notes as well as Pyrrha. Blake was trying to figure something out about Ichigo's connections to the White Fang since that is all she has been thinking for the day. Ren was being a normal student with paying some attention to what Professor Ports was talking about along side Lucina and Caeldori.

Jaune in the meanwhile was trying to talk to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He then turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back around, "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome... Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

Finally, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm.

Port was posing as a towering monster about to attack, "And then I— Oh." He then straightens his stance as the students start to leave., "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" He asks the heiress.

"No, no, no, yes."

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

As the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind him, Yang ruffles Jaune's hair without even looking, "One day."

"Wake up." Erza smacks Ichigo behind his head, leaving a massive bump on his head.

"OW!" He instantly stands up and rubs his head, "You need to stop doing that!" A tick mark appears on his forehead from Erza smacking him and this was the second time that has happened between the two of them.

"Then stop sleeping in class." She stated to him as they all gathered their stuff and exit the class.

"Then have the professor actually teach instead of tellin' us some boring ass story."

"By the way Ichigo," Both of them turn their attention to Lucina, "We still need to work on our teamwork. Mind if we can do that?" She suggested to him as that wasn't a bad idea. They still need to work things out with him being out for the past couple of days but...

"Ichigo!" He turns around to see Sun running towards them, "Need you for a quick sec."

"Uh..." He yanks him away from the girls as they didn't know what just happened.

"Well...so much for that idea..."

Outside of the Dorms  
10 Minutes Later

"What the hell Sun?" He rolls his right arm after being dragged by Sun.

"Sorry but we kinda need a third man in this." Sun said to Ichigo but this made him rather confuse.

"Say what?"

"I overheard that Team RWBY is doing some investigating and thought we might need another man to join us." He stated to him.

"Who's us?" He raises an eyebrow at Sun as he pointed up.

"My buddy Neptune is by their window and should be there by now. Anyway, let's get going." He then jumps up at the tree and starts climbing.

Ichigo groans as this was something he didn't want to do but then again, he did had to make some amens with the team.

'This sucks...' He uses his Shunpo from the ground and instantly teleports himself to the branch by Team RWBY's window.

All of the members of Team RWBY were in a new different outfit.

Ruby's outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, except the boots no longer have red trim around the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, and her hooded cloak has been wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.

Weiss's outfit consists of a white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake's outfit consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She retains the black ribbons on her forearms and her black bow.

Yang's outfit consists of a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt and covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. A pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt. She wears thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh and decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. She also wears black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow. Around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver.

Blake approaching her bunk as she tightens her wraps, "I thought that class would never end."

From Ruby's position sitting on the hanging bed ,"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" She happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss says sarcastically towards the young one in the group.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang says

"Right!" Ruby looks around at her teammates, "Everyone remember their roles? Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective."

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss stated briefly on their objective.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake stated her objective to the group.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang stated her objective to the group as well.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby pumps her fists in the air.

"Yeah!" Sun Wukong said as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open window. The whole team is taken aback from this and to see Ichigo

All of them were surprised and alarmed to see the both of them. "Sun! Ichigo?"

"How did you guys get up there?" Yang asks the both of them.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun said plainly to them.

"You do what?!" Weiss raises an eyebrow. "And you Ichigo?"

"I can use my Shunpo to get up to the tree without breaking a sweat." He says plainly to them.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun says without reacting to Weiss' scowl as he flips into the dorm room., So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake steps forward and says, "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby didn't want to involve her friends in this case since this is only something they can do.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun says as he points out the window.

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

" 'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks the blue haired teen.

"I have my ways." Neptune says as Ichigo gives off a unimpressed look.

"And people think I'm a creep." Ichigo says

"Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune says nervously.

Inside the dorm room, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby says as she pushes Neptune past Weiss, he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly, "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Ichigo, you can me and Weiss. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested to Ruby but didn't get her wish.

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and fourth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking. "But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" She asks the white haired heiress.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." She suggested once more but...

Neptune puts on a suave look and points at Weiss as Ruby cracks up, "Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the back out the door. She sticks her arms out fruitlessly trying to get back to Neptune, "But! But!"

"This is going to be a long day..." Ichigo says as he follows the two girls.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"So what are you guys doing?" Ichigo asks the two of them, with him placing his hands in his pockets.

"We're going to the monumental tower and Weiss is going to call up faculty member of her family's company." Ruby stated to him, "By the way Ichigo, how did you get dragged into this?"

"Sun said he needed some help and just dragged me. I didn't even get to say no."

"You could have left him when he went up the tree." Weiss suggested.

"That I could have but I still owe you guys."

"Well this is a good start then!" Ruby says happily and pats his back relatively hard for someone of her height. They continue on with their conversation and once they were, Ruby was in awe, "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss suggested to her.

"Haven also has one and the other kingdoms have one as well." Ichigo said to the girls but Ruby was still in awe from seeing this building up close.

"That was the first one, right?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Correct."

Ichigo, Weiss and Ruby continue their walk down the path towards the building.

"Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss would then explain how each of the kingdoms to them but for Ruby...

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby says in her and does her impression of Weiss and snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" Weiss says annoyed by Ruby's antics while Ichigo sweat drops.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

"Oh!" Said a girl with orange hair and green eyes. She Picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen, "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby said in shock to see her again. Ichigo looks at Weiss as she tells him that she's a friend of theirs from a couple of months ago.

"Uuuh..." Penny has no idea what to say as she was surprised as well to see Ruby and Weiss again.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby asks Penny.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands, "Uh... I've got to go! She turns quickly and walks away.

Weiss turns to Ruby, "What was that about?" She asks her.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby says as she starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

Weiss reaches toward Ruby, "Wait!" Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

"Looks like it's just the two of us."

"Do anything funny, you'll die." She warns the Soul Reaper but he just gives her a plain expression.

"Like I'm scared of you Ice Queen." He rolls his eyes as he pats her back, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Hey!" She took offense to the nickname.

"I'm more honor bound than you think Weiss. You should to try to think of me in a different way than some pervert or playboy like Neptune." Weiss was somewhat surprised to hear that coming from him. She thought he was somewhat of a bad boy with the way he looks but with him saying he's honor bound, that something odd. "If you have questions regarding my involvement with your family's company, you can ask."

"How will I know if you're lying?" She questions him.

"I got no reason to lie. I'm a deadman in 1 whole year."

"What do you mean by one whole year?" She raises an eyebrow as Ichigo shows her the effect of having the Dust in the body for too long with half of his face on the right side turning black.

"Having too much in the body is toxic to the human host. It can change parts of the human body if burned, like my arm and it can also effect the hosts Semblance." He manifests the Spirit of the Right Arm by his side as Weiss didn't know it can effect.

"How long did you had this?"

"Around 5 years." He rolls up his right sleeve and takes off the black sleeve, "You can see some burnt marks on my arm that is now the Devil, as I call it."

"How did you know my sister?" She decided to change the subject and asks him.

"Ran into her a couple of years ago but its all hazy for now. I'll eventually remember and I will tell you." He stated to her, "Anyway, let's get going."

'I guess I might have to make things right with him.' Weiss frowns on the thought of having a newly acquainted friend already on a deathbed with him having only one year to live. 'I can at least be friendly with him.'

While the two walk on their way to the monumental building, inside Ichigo's inner world; Summer was smiling to see that Ichigo is trying to make amens with the teams.

 ** _Glad that he's doing his best._**

Summer turns around to see Zangetsu walking towards her.

'He's doing what he can before he dies Zangetsu.' Summer replies to the man in black, 'This is his last ride after all.'

 ** _That I do get Summer but there is a way for him to live on._** This intrigued the former Huntress as she wonders what does he have in mind.

'What do you mean by that?'

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter guys! Ichigo's relationship is starting to bloom with Weiss.**

 **The story will now go onto the main canon storyline besides having some new moments into the story as well.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and letting me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LeComedian:** The reason why for Ebony and Ivory symbolizes his heritage and the Devil Arms don't match what Ichigo's background or personality in this story.

 **Time to pick up where we last left.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **The Reporters**

Beacon Academy, 11:30 A.M.

"So what was it like being out there?" Weiss asks Ichigo, "You said you've been traveling all across the world and met my sister along the way."

"Well for I know is that I have been traveling from one continent to the next and back and forth. Each continent has it own unique features from Menagerie being the main home of the Faunuses. Sanus is basically our continent with Vacuo being our western continent. Soltias is fuckin' cold and the main place for Atlas Academy and Anima is a wide place and has multiple swamp areas depending on where you are."

Weiss's eyes widen to hear that from Ichigo, while she has yet to travel to the world, it was a surprise for her. That is one thing she wants to do when she becomes the CEO of the Schnee brand. It is one of the things that she has longed for since she has spent most of her life being sheltered in her family's estate.

"You might get a chance to explore the world since you want to be a Huntress. Even though I'm going to die, I can tell you some places that I go frequently." He says with a small smile on his face.

"Don't say that Ichigo." She punches his shoulder, hard, "If you want to make it up to everyone in the Academy, you better not die on us." Weiss orders the teen in her usual mannerisms, making him chuckle.

"Right. Anyway, you gonna enter the tower?"

"I am! No need to rush me." Both of them would then enter the main tower for Beacon Academy as Weiss would explain what her plans are to do while Ruby was now chasing after a 'friend' they met last semester.

The friend they met a couple of minutes ago is Penny, a friend of Ruby's during last semester and they all found her very odd besides Ruby who was glad to be friends with. While Ruby probably knows her the best, Weiss and the others couldn't figure out who she really is. There was still so much that they needed to know more on this girl but they are still drawing a blank.

"Is she that odd?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow and is slightly confuse to who she is.

"If you want to know, you can ask Ruby as she knows her the best." She again repeated from 5 minutes ago, "Anyway, lets go in." Weiss then leads the way as both teens would walk towards the main Monumental tower of Vale. They would also get a chance to talk on Ichigo's past, which he opened up some parts of his childhood from growing up with Miss Goodwitch as a mother and mentor.

Weiss found it very interesting that he was raised by a Huntress and perhaps one of the more strict around the campus and thought he would have it the hardest but it was actually a mixture of both hard and easy. She would have him be part of the hardest classes and he excited with the best records recorded. While he may be treated roughly in the school, she would treat him softly when he was alone, just like a mother would for any of their children.

"Was it bad that you had the hardest classes in Signal?" She asks him curiously, to which he shakes his head.

"When I was around there, yeah but as time went on; I grew accustom to it. I always try to push myself and live up to my mom's expectations and be the best young hunter in training in the school." He would then show her some scars on his left forearm, "Of course it would result in some scars."

"And you didn't mind the scars?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well mom did but scars to me and others all represent a story. From ones on my neck to the ones on my back all have stories and are related to each other." Ichigo says to the white haired heiress as they ended up bumping into two female students.

Both girls have a slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and curvaceous build. One of them has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair while the other has bright blue eyes with light brown hair. Their hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind their ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. One of them has waves in her bangs while the other has stylized triangular point.

"My bad." He apologizes to the girls.

"It's alright." The one with the stylized hair takes a look at Ichigo and both of them were surprised to see him with Weiss Schnee.

"Your Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" He nods his head to the one with the bangs, "I'm Aoko Nakamori and this is my friend Ran Mouri. We're actually future reporters."

"Reporters?" That was the first thing that popped to both Ichigo and Weiss's minds as they didn't know that there were reporters at Beacon Academy.

"Didn't know that Beacon offered those types of fields." Weiss said a bit surprised in her tone.

"Didn't know they offered that in general." Ichigo would then turn his attention to the reporters, "So what brings you girls to Vale?" He asks them curiously.

Ran answers first, "For me, it was a chance at a new start. I originally wanted to be a detective back in Atlas but after 'something' I thought it would be best to transfer to Beacon." She stated to the both of them.

"And you Aoko?" Both Ichigo and Weiss turn to Aoko.

"For me, it was a new opportunity for my family. I was offered a chance to do something that I'm kinda good at and that's how I'm here." Aoko stated to the duo. "And since you are here Ichigo, we have been getting questions and they are all about you. From how did a guy from Signal Academy 5 years ago enrolled to Beacon just a month ago? What happen during those 5 years of being absent from the world? What changed during those 5 years?" Aoko questions the orange/white haired teen.

"Well I can't really say. Memories are hazy."

"Well its just the questions we've been getting Ichigo. While we do respect your privacy but if you have some time, please let us know." Ran shows him a card that they use with their number and email addresses.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Soon time begins to slow down as Ichigo sees a familiar face in his eyes.

 ** _"You'll be wise to take up that offer Ichigo."_** Zangetsu says to Ichigo, **_"They must have a reason like you and the others for being here."_**

'Right...well only if my memories come back then yeah.' Time begins to move forward and is back to reality.

"Anyway, thank you for your time Ichigo." Both girls would then bow their heads and leave the monument, leaving Ichigo and Weiss alone.

"Seems this is going to be one lively year." Weiss then leads the way while Ichigo would follow her, "So many new students and different occupations in this school, it's gonna be one interesting year." Ichigo actually had to agree with her on that one.

'And all of these people will be my legacy but I just have to figure out is how...' He said to himself in his head and he begins to feel something uncomfortable on his chest, "Weiss..you can go on ahead. I'ma need a minute." Ichigo slowly leans on one of the pillars as Weiss immediately went to his aid.

"Are you okay?" She asks him a bit worryingly.

"It's nothing but use this." He takes out a needle with some medicine and hands it to her, "Sometimes my body would act up and my arms would go numb. I'm going to need you to inject the needle on my neck." Weiss felt hesitant to do so but Ichigo wasn't gonna let her be this discomfortable, "Don't worry Weiss, I trust you on this."

"Still not helping Ichigo." He chuckles as he places his left hand on her hands.

"I know its a bit much but please Weiss." Again, she felt hesitant to do so but with Ichigo guiding her, she felt a little bit better as he guides her hand to his neck and injects the medicine to his bloodstream.

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry for updating for several months as I have been pretty busy with my personal life from working almost everyday and haven't had the time to write a chapter down. I did say that I was gonna write a chapter down during May but again, my personal life has taken over and I do want to get back to writing.**

 **Weiss and Ichigo's relationship is just started and Ran and Aoko are part of the side characters and there will roles will be explored around the middle of the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring to you all is a new chapter for "The Reaper of Beacon", thank you guys for checking out the story and** **letting** **me know what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

 **Sorry for again, not writing a new chapter ASAP but I have been working on my other stories and that mainly took up my time and also drawing out the plots for each of them.**

 **I do not own neither series.**

* * *

 **Hope**

Beacon Academy, Beacon Tower  
11:45 A.M.

'So, this is what its like?' Ichigo mutters to himself as he was seeing the inside of the tower. Multiple people working on their desks on communications to the other towers of the other regions, some students working on the computers while the other students are watching videos from either ViewTube or and their ScrollBooks. 'Better use this place to find some ideas for a cure here.' He made a mental note in his head as he then follows Weiss to Elevator.

Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The CCT AI asks politely to both Weiss and Ichigo.

"I'd like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss replies back to the CCT AI.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" Weiss retrieves her Scroll and places it as directed, "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss and Ichigo walk up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" The CCT AI once again asks the white haired heiress.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." She stated her intentions to the AI

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The CCT AI pointed to the terminal to her left.

"Thank you!" Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy.

"If you need me, I'll be on the other side." Ichigo says to her, "Have to check something out." She nodded her head as Ichigo would go to the right side of the room.

She the sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas-" The operator's eyes widen in shock to see as she is talking to the heiress, "Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project." She didn't want the operator to pick up what she was doing as the operator felt nervous.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." She nervously didn't want the heiress to get in trouble as she would get into trouble for leaking it to her.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss stated with confidence in her voice, not showing a nervousness in her.

"Right... Very well." She says a bit nervous as more noises is heard from her end, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it with a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, then... Have a nice day!" The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection.

Couple Minute prior to her call

With Weiss taking a call to her family's company, Ichigo would look around the web for a possible cure for his situation. From one site to another, Ichigo couldn't find anything besides the end results of Dust poisoning.

'Damn...' He gritted his teeth together as everything site he has been on all leads to death. The home remedies that he searched will only work for a little while, not suppressing enough of the X amount of Dust in the body. For a guy of his size of 5'11, the maximum amount of time is 5 years and he spent 5 years of suppressing the Dust.

He searched that a guy of 5'5 to 5'7 could live up to 10 years with the Dust and that is the only time someone passed 5 years of having Dust inside of the body.

'There has to be a way!' He continues on searching on the web but what he didn't know is that Summer and Zangetsu were having a talk on how to save him.

 _"What do you mean Soul transfer?"_ Summer asks the Old Man form of Zangetsu, still confuse as to what the Zanpakuto means.

 _ **"Ichigo will learn that all Soul Reapers have the ability to 'Live On' through their friends bodies as his body rests but the soul will live on through his friends and helping them."**_ Old Man Zangetsu stated to the former Huntress, **_"It will only happen once the Reaper is mortally injured. The Reaper will then choose who he wants to live on and if its all love ones, their feelings will be able to save the Soul. And if there is another soul in the body, he must put that soul into the person he is close with."_**

 _"And the main question is when?"_ Zangetsu would only shrug.

 ** _"He will know once his time is up Summer."_**

Weiss would see the half orange/white haired teen not pleased with his search on the web.

"Ichigo?" She tries to get his attention but to no avail as he is trying to find something for his cure. Weiss sees the anger in his eyes as he is desperately trying to find anything for a cure. "Ichigo!" She yells at him, to which spooked him and causing him to fall on the side.

"Damn Weiss! Making me go deaf on one ear." He picks on his left ear, still trying to make sure that he is able to hear.

"I was here for a good minute or 2 trying to get your attention but you were laser focused on the monitor." She places her hands on her hips, "Come on, we're going to meet up with the others." Dumbfounded, he didn't that the call would be that quick as he then stands up and follows her to the elevator. "Anyway, what were you so laser focused?"

"I..Found out that there is no cure for my condition as it is fatal." Her face turns sadden to hear that, "The max is 10 years if I was a bit shorter but for a guy like me, it's only 5 years." He then realizes that he didn't mean to make the mood all doom and gloom, "My bad Weiss. Didn't mean to make the mood bad." He apologizes to the heiress as they both get into the Elevator.

"It's fine Ichigo. You just want to find anything to save you." She says with a sad smile on her face as the elevator beings to descent, "We all promised to be friends with you and give you a good final year before you..." She stops at what she was gonna say next as Ichigo got the idea.

"Right..." He then thought of an 'interesting' idea, "After the 'mission' why don't we go on a date?" Her eyes widen in shock to hear that coming out of Ichigo's mouth. She never would have thought that he would ask her out on a date. She thought that it would be Jaune being persistent and she would give up and she would go on a date with him or even going on one with Neptune.

Her face started to blush from being somewhat embarrassed as she never would have thought to be in this position, to which made Ichigo smirk on her reaction.

"Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Because I thought it would also be a good chance to on good terms. I don't care if your from the Schnee family Weiss." He says to her as the elevator stops, opening the doors slowly, "Besides the attitude of a rich girl, you're an alright girl Weiss. You want to be different from your family but you also want to still bring honor to your family." He continues on as they exit the elevator and begin to leave the building, "Like I said Weiss, I'm good a being a people person."

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter guys! Sorry again for not being active but I have been spending my time on my other stories and working as well.**

 **I bet that I will be getting questions as to why have I been on the Ichigo/Weiss relationship and not on the others. For that reason, the Schnee family** **unconditionally made everything go bad for Ichigo and having him spend time with Weiss will make things better for him and his 'encounter' with Winter in the next section of the story.**

 **Ichigo will spend time with the other girls as the story progresses and there will be some surprise 'things' I have in plan.**

 **The 'thing' that Zangetsu said to Summer in the story, the Soul Transfer, is something that will be further explained in the story and a unique 'feature' that Ichigo will show in the story.**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
